


Return To Sender

by BeenAsleepFor70Years, orphan_account



Series: Unlikely Soulmates [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months have passed from where we left off, and the family is slowly growing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & (hopefully) fanart are really really appreciated! Welcome to the second installment of You've Got Mail!

_Twas a dark and stormy night on Baker Street. My associate Mr. Stark and myself were getting ready for our rest for the evening. Or, more accurately, I was ready to rest while Mr. Stark was starting on one of his work binges. Odd fellow..._

_Anyway, it seemed that neither of us would get to do either activity. As it were, we received a call from a concerned-sounding citizen. It was a call proclaiming... 'Murder!'._

"Oh, Doctor Rogers, let whoever's making that _incessant_ noise come up, their knocking is startling the dandelions," Tony Stark sighed, looking up at Steve from his place, upside down in his armchair, "And make sure you hang up their coats. I don't want the Southern dust on my hardwood floors."

"Of course, Stark..." Steve sighed, heading down the stairs as he mumbled under his breath. "Because apparently I'm the door man and it’s completely good form to answer the door in pajamas..."

When he answered the door, two gentlemen completely rushed in in a tizzy before they were welcomed in.

"Sure. Come in. Welcome." Steve said flatly, trailing the men for their coats.

"Where is Mr. Stark?!" The eldest looking had questioned. "We need his assistance. It is absolutely awful!"

"The world is absolutely awful," Tony replied, swinging himself upright while grabbing his pipe, "How may I assist you gentlemen?"

"There's been a mysterious murder!" The shorter one piped up, "M'brother's been bludgeoned to death in the alley!"

"Bludgeoned? My, that is always a terrible way to go..." Steve murmured solemnly.

"It is. He was a good brother and a...dear friend to me for many years." The eldest murmured. "It is deeply tragic to us both."

"Then, pray tell, if you know the lad was bludgeoned, why seek me out?" Stark asked, pouring himself a finger of whiskey.

"You see, Mister Stark, it _wasn't_ a bludgeoning. It is very clear that my brother was meticulously torn open!" The younger replied.

Piqued, Tony turned his head fifteen degrees toward his guests, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me your names, Sirs, and have a seat, you must be weary from the walk over."

"My name is Samuel Wilson. And this is my friend, Riley." The younger explained. "My brother is-- _was_ Wade Wilson."

"What was your brother like?" Steve asked curiously. "Was he ever involved in a negative crowd? Have any enemies?"

Sam seemed blindsided by the question, to which Tony put up his hand and shook his head.

"Please, Mister Wilson, Riley, sit-- Rogers, go have Miss Carter make us some tea while we discuss matters," Stark asked, flicking his eyes over his new clients.

"Of course." The blond replied deadpanned, heading towards the kitchen.

"Am I still needed to answer his question, Mr. Stark?" Sam asked curiously, looking between Tony and the direction Steve had left to.

"Not yet, no. First I need details of your relationship with your brother, the scene of the crime, and _then_ we discuss potential enemies Mr. Wilson may have had," Tony answered, running a hand through his hair, "Now, Samuel, may I call you Samuel? Please, tell me your story."

"Well, my brother and I were very close." Samuel started. "We weren't related by blood, but he was still my brother, all the same. The older. As I became older, I still took great comfort in his presence."

"As Riley and I were walking back home from work, we noticed something lying in the alley beside our apartment." He continued, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "We...investigated the presence to find that it was Wade, lifeless and body sliced open..."

"Sliced, you say--?"

They were interrupted by Steve coming back with four teacups, each steaming hot as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Rogers. Now, sliced? Please be more specific," Tony continued.

"Cut open." Sam sighed. "From the collarbone down, along with an arm almost completely severed."

"Oh my... That sounds terribly grizzly." Steve hummed in concern, holding his cup.

"You could tell he was cut?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Riley interjected, "I've worked with a surgeon in Wales, and the body was most definitely cut open, not torn."

"Interesting," Tony murmured, picking up his cup of tea, "Rogers, you writing this down?"

"I am now." The man replied, setting his tea down and scribbling away on his notepad. He turned to look back at Tony, giving him an affirmative nod to proceed.

"Sometimes, Rogers, I wonder if you ever were a doctor," Tony hummed, amused, "Anyway, Mr. Wilson, did you notice anything peculiar about the scene? Before the police arrived?"

Sam nodded.

"There were no footsteps around, despite it raining two hours prior," he murmured, "Surely his shoes would have been wet and left marks!”

"Unless the murderer somehow managed to do it without touching the ground?" Steve queried. "Or he is extremely excellent at hiding his tracks. I vote for the later."

"But you would think there would be some form of evidence left behind. Yet the police could find none." Riley pondered. "That's why we've come to you, Mr. Stark.".

"Excellent.... _Excellent_. Gentlemen, you've given me more than enough to work with," Tony mumbled, eyes darting around the room while he ran a hand through his hair, "I can assure you that the case will easily be solved."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Sam gushed, "You won't regret taking this case."

They duo stood and shook hands with Rogers before gathering their things and leaving the two men alone once again.

"Well, so much for an early night in..." Steve murmured into his teacup. "Well, it has been a while since we've dealt with a murder. Why am I not surprised? Bound to pop up sooner or later, eh?"

"It's intriguing, Rogers, it is," Tony murmured, putting his cup down to swipe up his pipe, "Now, shall we go back to the daily crossword? Talk through the answers while I think about the case."

Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair and pulling over the newspaper and a pen to begin their ritual. Tony says he thinks better while doing the crossword.

"Ten across. A five letter word for fearful anticipation." He dictated with a yawn.

"Dread," Tony answered, swinging himself back upside down in his chair, "Give me a hard one, Steve. Pun _fully_ intended."

He grinned, knowing the blood rushing to his partner's face wasn't due to gravity, like his.

The blond sputtered on his tea slightly, clearing his throat before continuing.

"Seven letter word for severe mental or physical pain. Wow, today's puzzle is depressing." He murmured.

"Chronic? Or torture, depending," Tony hummed, blowing smoke up into the air, "I should add, Rogers, despite a medical degree, you do flush easily at intimate conversation."

He raised an eyebrow at Steve, taking another draw of his pipe before blowing the smoke at his partner.

"It is a natural reaction, doctor or no." He coughed from the smoke, waving it away with his hand. "It may simply be because it’s you, but lord knows why it would gauge such reaction. Now then. Nine letter word for the study of star signs?"

"Astrology," Tony replied, "And I have no problem not reacting-- what do you mean by 'because it’s you'? Are secretly harboring feelings, Doctor Rogers?"

 

Tony grinned from his chair, winking at Steve before drawing from his pipe again, humming happily.

"What? Nothing of the sort! W-Why I'd never--" Steve sputtered and scoffed, warmth creeping up his neck as he cleared his throat. "A ridiculous notion..." He murmured.

"Whatever you say, Steven," Tony smirked, righting himself to pour another cup of tea, "Don't push your brain too much thinking about it. I should have my own diagnosis of our case in the next two crossword answers."

He bit his lip and nodded, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought.

"I don't doubt it, Stark. Not at all." Steve hummed to himself straightening the paper as he thought. "Seven letter word for a creature with a piercing and horrible screech."

"Clinton," Tony muttered under his breath, shaking his head, "Ah, Banshee?"

He stroked a hand over his goatee, taking another puff before nodding.

"Another, Rogers."

"Clinton was clever, I will give you that." Steve chuckled lightly. "Nine letter word for deep love and respect...?"

"Now I _know_ you're making these up," Tony scolded, "And its affection."

He rolled his eyes, puffing his smoke at Steve again. He paused mid-blow, mouth widening slightly before he stood and crossed the room, immediately leafing through a stack of books in the back left of his office. Steve smirked unashamedly, standing up and following Tony towards his office.

"What are you searching for? I can help with whatever you thought up." He announced, watching Tony dig.

"Nonsense, you have no idea how I organize," Tony grumbled, grinning triumphantly when he pulled out the book he was looking for.

He carefully flipped through the yellowing pages, handing it to his partner.

"Jack the Ripper. London, middle 1600's," Tony said, tapping at his chin, "He dismembered his first ladies the same way Wade Wilson was: carefully. However, our perpetrator was either in a hurry, or quite a strong man, seeing how the arm was not completely taken off."

Steve took the book and observed the page, reading over the words.

"So, are you suggesting that our murderer is following in the footsteps of Jack the Ripper?" He queried.

"Maybe. That's only one suggestion, though. I'll need you to work your magic to get us in to the morgue so we can see the body," Tony continued, fiddling with his pipe as he put his hand on his hip, "Think you could get the corner to sneak us in? If not, I'm sure we could get Clinton from the Yard to get us in. He owes me a few, anyway."

Tony bobbed his head as he mumbled to himself, re-lighting his pipe to take another puff. As a second thought, he picked up the crossword, raising an eyebrow at the answers.

"You wrote 'TonyStark' in for that love and affection question," he said aloud, turning in time to see the blush creep down his partner's neck, "Subtlety was never your expertise, Rogers."

"Who says I tried to be subtle?" The blond murmured behind his blush at his partner. "I realize subtlety is not my expertise, but I didn't expect you to see the answers. You rarely ever do."

"Any matter," he continued, changing the subject, "it shouldn't be hard to talk the coroner into letting us observe. Simply need to explain that I am the man's physician and need to observe the body."

"Or so you _think_ , Rogers." Tony drawled, "But you are correct. I'll have Miss Carter give Sam a ring to ask which morgue Wade is being stored at, and we'll have a look."

He smirked behind his pipe, going to stand in front of the large bay window to watch the sun rays cast over their small London town. Later that day, Stark and Rogers traveled down towards the morgue location Mr. Wilson had given them.

"Now try to be polite when we meet Ms. Rushman in here." Steve warned. "With her reputation, she may have put half the bodies in the morgue herself..."

"I've dealt with Natalia before. _Please_ , Rogers," Tony scoffed, adjusting his deerstalker before entering the building. He smirked at the gorgeous ginger nurse in the lobby, reaching out to take her gloved hand and kiss her wrist.

"Miss Potts, a pleasure," he drawled, "Is Natalia in? My.... associate and I have come to see the aftermath of a body you may have received last night, or this morning."

"It wouldn't happen to be one that was sliced, would it?" Miss Potts questioned with an eyebrow quirked. "That seems like one you would look for."

"You always are the clever one, Miss Potts. That is the exact one." Steve replied with a small smile.

Miss Potts smiled back at the two, standing and straightening up her skirt. "I'll go make sure she isn't in the middle of something and let her know you're here."

"Beautiful as always, Miss Potts," Tony called after her, turning in time to see the disappointed look melt off Roger's face.

Tony rolled his eyes and shucked his coat off, hanging it on the rack before rolling his sleeves up. Steve followed suit, considering things might get messy should they get to see the body.

It wasn't long before Miss Potts returned and ushered them in the back where they were met with another red haired woman by where the bodies were kept.

"Miss Rushman. Still as lovely as ever." Steve greeted cheerfully.

"Doctor Rogers, Stark," Natalia greeted, "I would shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm up to my elbows in bile."

"Don't worry my dear, Rogers and I have merely come to take a look at your latest... company, shall I say," Tony chuckled, grabbing gloves before handing a pair off to Steve, "I've been presented with another case."

"I see. And a peculiar case it seems to be." Natalia hummed, leading them down a bit to a body covered on a table. "Virginia notified me that this is who you wished to observe? A Mr. Wade Wilson."

"Yes.... Yes," Tony hummed, cracking his knuckles before pulling the body sheet back.

He made no sound as his eyes darted over the clearly bloodless body, thumbing at the even slice from the middle of the man's collarbones down to a few inches above his groin. Tony flicked his eyes over to the arms, noting the limb attached by a few tendons. It looked to be sliced through, but not quite enough to completely sever the limb.

"Oh lord." Steve hummed, eyes raking the body before looking to Natalia. "What is it that you found to call it peculiar?"

"That no organs were missing." She stated simply. "The way he was cut down the middle would suggest the culprit did so in order to take organs. But all are accounted for."

"It would be too simple to take an _organ_ , that's obvious," Tony snorted, taking some clamps to hold the cavity open, "But look, around the stomach and liver? Some of the fat has been cut away, as if harvesting that, rather than the organs. And, you can clearly see--"

Tony gently moved the shriveled intestines aside, running his fingers over the back vertebrae.

"--One of the spinal bones is missing. Now, why take one vertebrae and not the organs?"

He hummed while he thought as he let Steve check over the body, eyes glued to the arm.

"Also, why not completely sever the arm if you would cut it like this?" Steve queried as he eyed the slice. "Unless he was looking for bits of tendons, there is not much reason behind it. But what would they need vertebrae and tendons for in the first place?"

"Switch tactics, Rogers. Perhaps we have a Mary Shelley on our hands," Tony mused, flicking on his eyeglasses to peer at the arm, "Yes, it appears that some tendons and ligaments have been carefully cut away from the shoulder. Perhaps we _do_ have a Frankenstein on our hands."

"Maybe. But Dr. Frankenstein stole from the graves. Because it was less suspicious." The blond stated. "Why would our suspect risk being caught with such evidence left behind? And why would those parts be the only ones important from Mr. Wilson here?"

"Mmm. I have an idea why. Close up the body, Doctor. We're all done," Tony hummed, stripping off his gloves and disposing of them, "I'll be waiting in the carriage."

He bounced on his heel back out to the desk, giving Miss Potts a quick kiss on the cheek, flicking his eyes over to confirm Steve's jealous expression before rolling his sleeves down and shrugging his coat back on.

"I don't know how you fancy a madman like him," Natalia spoke up, helping Steve pull the sheet back up over the body, "I find it.... strange."

Steve simply shrugged at that, helping clean up before disposing of his own gloves.

"I just find him interesting, how his mind works, y'know." He explained to Natalia in a murmur. "Plus he looks fairly handsome on the off chance you catch him clean shaven and well dressed."

He rolled down his sleeves and retrieved his coat, bidding goodbye to Miss Rushman and Miss Potts and heading back out to the carriage.

Tony didn't scoot over when Steve opened the door, unflinchingly staring at the Doctor's backside as he crawled over him to sit in his spot. He shut the door and whistled at the driver, still thinking as the carriage lurched toward Baker Street. Humming, Tony put his arm up around Steve, staring out his window in thought.

"Diagnosis, Rogers?" He asked.

"Well," Steve began, "By the state of the body, Mr. Wilson seems to have died between nine and ten o'clock last evening. It is still unknown as to why the specific parts were taken from him, but they were taken nonetheless."

Steve turned to look at Tony curiously. "I'm sure you are contemplating on the why, aren't you Stark?"

"Mmm. I know why," Tony replied with a hum, brushing his fingertips over the nape of Steve's neck, "I'll explain once we return to the flat."

He flicked his eyes over to Steve and smirked, settling comfortably in his seat. The Doctor shivered at the fingers along his neck, fighting off the blush wanting to creep up his neck.

When the carriage came to a stop, Steve remained in his seat, allowing for Tony to exit first.

"Come on, Rogers, we need to finish the crossword," Tony announced, slipping out of the carriage.

He held his hand up to help Steve down, quickly going over to open the door to their flat for him.

"What a gentleman." Steve teased, entering their flat with a hum and going to hang up their coats. "I suppose you'll tell me what you know as we finish our puzzle?"

"Of course, Doctor," Tony replied, grabbing his pipe before settling in his recliner.

He lit his pipe and took a long puff, draping himself over his chair so his khakis were tight across his groin. Not one to do things on accident, Tony blew smoke up to the ceiling, carefully watching his partner.

Steve cleared his throat anxiously, lounging back on their sofa. "Um, let’s see where we can continue... Ah! Um, seven letter word meaning to part two ways?"

"Diverge," Tony drawled, mouthing at his pipe, "Once again, you give me all the easy words, Doctor. I need something complex if I want to get anywhere in my train of thought."

He smirked and adjusted himself on his chair, taking another drag of his pipe.

"Nine letter word for a biblical sea monster." Steve stated, trying to keep from looking at Tony. "Why do you do that?"

"...Biblical sea monster?" Tony frowned, glancing at the ceiling, "Leviathan."

He coughed into his elbow, shaking his head.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, setting his pipe aside.

"You know exactly what. Playing dumb isn't your forte." The blond stated, still refusing to look. "Seven letter word meaning to be strongly attracted to someone?"

"Alright, Mister making-up-the-crossword," Tony interrupted, "Despite being a genius, I can't read your mind."

He took a heavy puff of his pipe, shifting himself again.

"....Romance," Tony answered.

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I am simply reading the spaces in no particular order." Steve explained, quirking a brow at the other. "Now then, are we yet to the point of you tell me what you know of our case?"

"You've always been a bad liar," Tony sighed, sitting properly to end his experiment, "But if you must know, yes, I am open to talking about the case."

He paused, then got up to lay down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Rogers, come lay with me," Tony called.

Steve did a double take at the statement, eyeing Tony on the floor. Apprehensively, he got up from his seat and to the floor, lying on his back next to Tony.

"And what exactly is the point of this?" He asked curiously, looking at the ceiling as well.

"My back hurts," Tony replied, smirking, "Okay, so here's what I'm thinking. By the look of Wade's skin, you said he was dead by 9 or 10 o clock. They found him on their way home from work, which would be around 3 or 4. The skin healed itself, Steve. Whoever killed Wade took his bone for the marrow, and tendon for the muscle cells. They're probably reverse engineering the tissues to discover their healing properties."

He smiled triumphantly, turning his head to look at Steve.

"That sounds even more like science fiction than the previous thought." Steve hummed in reply, glancing back at the man. "People don't do that normally. That thought suggests Mr. Wilson had some form of extreme mutation."

Tony nodded.

"Tonight we'll go back, and I want to collect a few samples of my own," he decided, "I'll have you look at them, maybe try to re-culture the tissues?"

He smirked to himself and stretched out over Steve, comfortably resting up against his side.

"You still haven't asked your question, Rogers," he hummed.

"My question?" Steve asked curiously, humming in thought and trying to ignore how Tony was laying on him. "What question would that be? I don't recall a question."

"Yes, your question," Tony snorted, "You asked me what I was doing, and then I asked you back to clarify. You didn't clarify."

He pouted and bumped his forehead against Steve's shoulder, whining softly.

"This sort of stuff is your clarification." Steve stated quietly. "You purposely place yourself in ways for me to pay attention to you in ways I should not. Especially when you know how I feel and you have no intentions of pursuing that endeavor."

Tony put his hand on his chest and gasped, faux guilt on his face.

"Oh Steven, you say the damnedest things," he crowed, grinning as he fully climbed onto Steve to lay down, "I never said I didn't have _intentions_ , Rogers. You just merely looked for the wrong ones."

Steve blushed up at the brunet, turning his gaze away with an unintentional pout to his lips.

"I am also referring to how you tease me in front of others, as well." He murmured. "It’s a bit rude when one knowingly does that."

"Mmm, I love the hue your face turns, though," Tony murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind Steve's ear, "It's like a cherry blossom in spring."

He smiled and ran the pad of his thumb over Steve's bottom lip, ghosting his fingertips over the darkening shade.

"You truly are a marvel, Doctor," He said softly.

The blond stared back dazed, face burning from the attentions. He moved slightly underneath Tony, leaning up only just, almost ghosting his lips against the other's.

"You can solve almost anything you set your mind to, and yet I'm the marvel..." Steve murmured gently.

"It's elementary my dear Rogers," Tony hummed, tipping his chin up, "Only the most complicated puzzles are the ones worth solving."

He closed the distance and gently pressed his lips against Steve's, hand cupping the blond's cheek tenderly. Steve made a soft sigh against Tony's lips, leaning slightly into the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut, opening only when they parted. His head fell back against the floor, looking up at the detective more dazed than beforehand.

Tony chuckled and smoothed Steve's hair back, snuggling down into his chest.

"I must say, Rogers, you certainly are comfortable," Tony hummed, tucking his head under the blond's chin.

"Really? Never been told that before..." Steve hummed in reply, venturing to pet lightly at Tony's hair. "Glad I could be of assistance." He smiled gently, relaxing on the floor.

Tony pushed up into Steve's touch, sighing happily.

"Y'know, we should probably move to one of our bedrooms," He stated, "Unless you're comfortable lying on the wood floor. Couch would be okay too, if curling up on my quilt is too far."

"Um." The doctor replied, brows furrowed in thought as he continued to run fingers through dark locks.

"I'll go with whichever choice makes you most comfortable. I can deal with any of those options, honestly." He admitted.

Tony eased up and winced as his elbows cracked, standing on creaky knees.

"Too old for this, Rogers," he wheezed, ignoring the blond's laugh, "Come, come, you're my personal furnace."

He reached out and snagged Steve's hand, attempting to pull him back toward his bedroom.

"So that’s what that was about." Steve teased, following in tow. "And I am older than you, so don't be complaining of being 'too old'."

The blond entered the room, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Only by a few years," Tony teased, crawling up onto the bed to lay down, "C'mere."

He patted the bed beside him, holding his arm out. Steve moved to the spot and laid down, taking a moment to settle in before turning towards Tony.

"No wonder you chose this bed. It’s more comfortable than mine." He observed, picking lightly at the blankets.

"Then you'll just have to stay in mine till I can get you a more comfy one," Tony replied, carefully stroking Steve's hair.

He smirked, running his fingers over the blond's neck.

"I think you just want me to stay here to keep you warm and comfy." Steve threw out, quirking a brow up at the man before shivering at the fingers brushing his skin.

"You might just become the master sleuth here, Rogers," Tony rolled his eyes, tangling their legs together to try and leech more heat.

He smirked and ran his hand over Steve's jaw, resting his thumb on the blond's lower lip.

"You are very adept at teasing, Mr. Stark." Steve murmured, looking at Tony and leaning with the touch. "Almost as good as you are with sleuthing."

"All acquired skills, Rogers," Tony replied with a hum.

He slipped his thumb into Steve's mouth for only a second, wiping saliva over Steve's lower lip.

"Um...?" Steve stared back a little lost from the action, eyebrow twitching upward in a questioning movement.

"Your lips are chapped," Tony murmured, "You should really use chapstick more often."

He pulled back and wiped his thumb on the sheets, happy to blink up at Steve.

"Sure. Sorry I don't pay much attention to the status of my lips." Steve stated, rolling his eyes as he laid back more on the bed. "I might start, for your benefit."

"Mmm. I have coconut balm you should use," Tony murmured, a smirk tugging on his lips, "There's other ways to keep them from getting dry, though."

He winked at Steve and grinned, happy to climb back up onto the blond's chest.

"I have a feeling this will become frequent." The blond hummed, allowing Tony to curl up on top of him. "What other ways do you suggest? Being a doctor, I know of substances to help, but I would like to know what you suggest, detective."

"Constant use of the mouth keeps the lips and throat sufficiently lubricated," Tony purred, nosing at Steve's cheek, "Otherwise they both dry up."

"This is true. You must be well lubricated with all your talk to yourself when you work." Steve chuckled, turning to kiss the tip of Tony's nose. "What other ways do you keep things well?"

"My traditional methods are less.... _conventional_ , per say," Tony continued, a smirk sliding over his lips.

He reached down to gently run his hand over the front of Steve's trousers, fondling him through the material. Steve's face started to redden, staring at Tony in surprise.

"Never expected you to be forward like this." He voiced quietly, face growing warmer against his wishes.

"I tend to not skirt around my desires, Rogers," Tony replied, voice dropping an octave, "I get to my point. Unless you have objections?"

With a smirk, Tony easily flicked open Steve's belt and the front of his khakis, letting his fingers ghost over the curls above Steve's groin.

"No. No objections. None at all." The blond breathed, wriggling slightly under the touch. "I hadn't known you even had such desires towards me." He murmured, feeling Tony gently teasing at the skin around his groin.

Tony _almost_ laughed, but he swallowed it down, turning his head so Steve couldn't see him grin.

"Maybe this'll teach you to be more _observant_ , Rogers," he breathed, gently stroking him through his briefs.

Steve gasped quietly as Tony stroked, hips twitching up into the attentions slightly. He noised gently as Tony continued, looking up at the man softly. Leaning down, Tony gently pressed their lips together, licking his way into the blond's mouth. He groaned softly, feeling Steve harden in his hand.

"Even _I_ didn't know how much you were hiding, Rogers," he murmured.

"I wouldn't suppose you would have. I don't exactly show myself around." Steve panted, lips slightly red from the kiss. "And you never touched before either to know."

"Oh, but I thought about it," Tony breathed, "I sure as hell dreamed of it, too."

He slipped his hand into Steve's briefs, watching the blond writhe under him from the skin-on-skin contact. Steve let out a quiet mewl, hips wriggling with the touch and face flushed.

"Tony, I-- really?" He breathed, almost disbelievingly. "About...what specifically?" The blond murmured.

"About us," Tony clarified, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock, "Specifically, about me making love to you in my bed."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss at Steve's neck, suckling a hickey on his Irish skin. The blond moaned softly, bucking up into Tony's hand for friction, bringing a hand up to card his fingers through dark locks.

"Hope you plan on making that reality." Steve whispered fondly. "I--I never thought-- _ngh_ \-- that you would ever have wanted..."

"How could I not? You're gorgeous, Rogers," Tony breathed, "Your intellect is so attractive--"

He smooched the reddening hickey on Steve's neck, humming happily.

"You don't take kindly with many people, and I always see you charming the women." Steve pointed out, gently pressing his lips against Tony's with a hum of want. "So I assumed. Assumed you'd never even give a man that time of day."

"You figure your way around in life, Rogers, and I've given you the time of day _and_ night since you returned from the front lines," Tony murmured, kissing the edge of Steve's lips, "And we know not to assume, Steven. That's not proper in my line of business."

He smirked, scooting backward to tug off Steve's slippers and khakis, tugging off his own ascot before helping Steve out of his shirt.

"Just as I thought," he breathed, "A true Adonis on earth."

"That's what you've thought?" Steve whined softly, helping Tony out a bit. "You flatter me, Mr. Stark." He murmured, reaching under Tony's shirt and skirting fingers along his chest.

"You then must be the Da Vinci of our time. Just more deductive."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't paint."

Tony grinned, leaning back to tug his shirt up and off, not ashamed of the scarring on his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Steven, so beautiful," Tony hummed, scooting down to press kisses along the blond's cock.

"He did more than paint, you know-- _oooh_ \--" Steve noised as the brunet mouthed gently at the tip, shivering under the attentions. "So fellatio is the name of the game?" He asked with a pant, softly moaning.

Tony laughed, having to pull off Steve to keep from choking more than an already was.

"Fuck, fellatio? Really?" He wheezed, shaking as he continued to laugh, "Any word, and you picked _fellatio_?"

"Well, that’s the technical term for it." Steve answered innocently. "That’s how I know it. Put that in your crossword." He joked lightly.

"You son of a bitch, you made me laugh on purpose to break character," Tony grumbled, leaning up to smooch Steve's lips, "Fine, _Doctor_ , I won't give you a blowjob."

He raised an eyebrow at the man and smirked triumphantly, flopping down beside the blond on the bed.

"Noooo that’s no fun." Steve whined playfully, rolling over carefully.

"That’s mean, Tony. Rather mean indeed." He harrumphed. "Don't leave me like this, pleeeease."

"My god," Tony snorted, laughing as he turned to kiss Steve, "Fine, fine. I won't leave my Watson all aroused for naught."

He grinned and had Steve sit up, pushing him against the headboard so his legs went over his shoulders.

"Mmm, you know I could never leave you like this," Tony teased, leaning down to kiss up Steve's cock, "You're too pretty, bambi."

He easily took Steve into his mouth, humming as the blond's cock nudged the back of his throat.

"And you're too good, _Holmes_." Steve grin, moaning quietly as Tony worked him. "So, so goood." He gasped.

He ran his hands up into Tony's hair, tugging at it lightly.

Scraping his teeth over Steve's cock, Tony pulled off, slipping his tongue into the slit.

"You always taste so good, baby," He purred, letting Steve's legs drop back onto the bed.

Tony quickly rid himself of his shoes, pants and briefs, straddling Steve's waist before reaching over into the nightstand drawer for lube.

"I still don't see why you thought it'd be funny to play as Sherlock and Watson," Tony laughed, shaking his head, "And _I_ have the weird fetishes, Mr. Crosswords."

He grinned, swooping down to kiss Steve's cheek while prepping himself, easily slipping two fingers in off the bat.

"I like to roleplay, what can I say?" Steve huffed a breathy chuckle. "And you are my smart, young Sherlock."

He eyed Tony as the brunet worked himself open. "God, you are always so beautiful." He hummed lovingly, stroking Tony's cheek.

"Mmm, I know you do, baby," Tony breathed, ducking his face into Steve's neck, "I love it, too-- God, we should get your officer uniform out again--"

Slipping his fingers out, Tony slicked up Steve's cock, sighing as he slowly sunk down. He let himself sit completely sheathed, rocking his hips with a whine.

"You fill me up so good, Steve--"

"I know, baby. Was made to. Damn--" Steve grunted, resting his hands on Tony's hips as they adjusted.

"Always feel great 'round me." He mewled, rocking his hips gently. "So perfect and mine--"

"Fuck," Tony panted, putting his hands on Steve's chest, "It's been quite a fucking while, _shit_ \--"

He took a breath before rocking his hips up and down, whining high in his throat.

"Take-- _ah_ \-- take it slow, baby. Don't wanna hurt ya. Know it’s been a while."

Steve moaned quietly as Tony rode him slowly, trying to stay quiet so they didn't wake the boys. "Been busy for a while."

Tony felt the sweat bead on his forehead before it rolled down his cheek; he huffed and wiped it away, biting his lip to keep his moans from spilling out of his mouth. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Tony pumped himself while he rode Steve, bowed over his husband's body on a shaky arm.

"Fuck," Tony whined, feeling heat rolling in his stomach, "Steve--"

He bit down onto the blond's collar to keep from crying out, coming in spurts over Steve's chest.

Steve followed not long after. Feeling his husband clench around him and the bite brought him over the edge, coming hard into Tony with a muffled cry.

" _Ah_...ah...ah-ha..." He panted as he rode out their highs, body hot and nerves twitching.

“God," Tony panted, wincing as he pulled off Steve to flop next to him, "I need to do calisthenics or some shit, 25 is way too old for this."

He turned to grin at Steve, cuddling up to him despite their immense heat.

"I love you," Tony mumbled, drawing shapes on Steve's chest, "So much, bambi."

Steve huffed a laugh, snuggling closer.

"Whatever you say, dear. And I love you too, baby. Forever and always."

He leaned in to leave gentle kisses all over Tony's face, humming happily as he thought. "Do you think it’s strange that we used what happened to the boys' plush penguin as our murder mystery?" He asked quietly.

"Probably. But it doesn't matter, I'm riding my high still," Tony murmured, happily letting his eyes shut as he snuggled Steve.

Sighing at the cold air, Tony blindly reached for the covers, dragging the heavy blankets up over them.

"Can you believe Sammy will be five months soon?" He mumbled, nosing at Steve's collar, "Time flies..."

"It really does. We'll blink and they'll be grown-ups." Steve said quietly. "I don't even wanna think of my babies getting old. Not at all. They need to stay sweet babies forever."

"Take one day at a time, sweetheart," Tony murmured, "They'll be babies for a while-- no making me cry right after that, god, Steve, you know just how to poke at my heart."

He frowned and got up, getting a towel to clean himself and Steve up, pulling him off the bed.

"Change the sheets real quick, please, I'll be right back," he murmured, stealing a kiss before throwing on pajamas and hobbling out the door.

"But where are you--?"

Before Steve could finish, Tony had gone. He sighed, but complied, carefully slipping on some pajama pants and changing out the sheets on their bed.

"Mhm. Shh. I know, I'm sorry I woke you, Papa needs you," Tony whispered to Peter, "He think you're getting old, pipsqueak."

Peter gasped and clambered out of bed, grabbing Tony's hand so he could drag him back to the bedroom.

"You gotta be quiet, Sammy's still sleeping," Tony whispered, scooping up the little bear before going back to their room.

Smiling softly, he closed the door behind them and went over to the bed, happy to put Peter in Steve's waiting arms.

"M'not old, Papa," Pete whispered, "M'only _seven_."

Steve chuckled, realizing now where Tony had gone. He hugged up the boy sweetly and kissed at his cheeks happily.

"I know you're only seven, but you'll keep getting older and I don't like it." He hummed. "I wish you could stay my little munchkin forever. So I can snuggle ya."

"M'wittle enough," Peter grumbled, hunkering down next to Steve, "Daddy, m' _cold_."

"Yeah, yeah, gripes, I got it," Tony rolled his eyes, laying down on the other side of Peter so he was sandwiched in their warmth, "Better?"

"Mhm. Fank you Daddy," Peter replied with a giggle.

"That’s manipulative, you." Steve grinned. "You've got your Daddy's personality, for sure."

He covered them all up under the warm blankets, snuggling them both sweetly. "My two smarty pants."

"Yeah, he is manipulative," Tony sighed, "Oh well. Can't be worse."

"Hey!" Peter piped up, causing Tony to laugh and put his fingers over the babe's lips.

"If you wake up Sammy, _so_ help me," he whispered, trying to be menacing despite the grin on his face.

Peter stuck his tongue out and buried his face in Steve's shirt.

"Daddy's mean to meeee," he whined.

Steve gasped. "What a meanie." He teased lightly, leaning to smooch both Peter and Tony. "I won't let Daddy be mean to ya, munchkin."

Peter harrumphed in delight, giving Tony a satisfied smirk.

"Do _not_ make me pop you on the behind, mister," Tony scolded lightly.

Peter gasped and turned so he was back up against Steve, pouting at Tony.

"Mean," he accused, eventually settling down with his thumb in his mouth.

"You don't poke the big bear and not expect him to leave you be, Pete." Steve stated, settling them down in bed. "Let’s get some sleep, hm?"

"Thank you, goldilocks," Tony teased, leaning over Pete to smooch Steve, "Goodnight, love."

He settled down and let his eyes drift shut, easily falling asleep to his little bear's snores.

"G'night, baby." The blond whispered back to Tony with a soft yawn, snuggling them all close as he drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little catch-up with the adorable Stark-Rogers' children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

The next morning, they managed to sleep in an hour longer than usual before the baby monitor went off. Cracking open an eye, Tony looked over at Steve, not surprised that their bed had been vacated by a small bear.

"Not it," Tony grunted, barely able to turn over, "You fucked me into next year. My asshole is _throbbing_."

"You contributed to that, Mr. Ride me off into the sunset." Steve replied with a half asleep smirk, leaning up with a stretch and getting out of bed to get Sammy.

"Shhhh, hey baby boy, it’s okay. Papa will take care of ya." He soothed as he entered the room. Steve picked up the baby and bounced him gently to calm him down enough to get him to the changing table.

"We'll get you taken care of here, then we'll get some breakfast, 'kay?".

Sammy babbled softly as he reached up for Steve, whining when he wasn't picked up right away.

"I know, bubba bug. We gotta get you changed first." He replied to the boy, getting him in a fresh diaper and a new onesie with little bears on it.

"All right, cutie. We'll head downstairs and get you breakfast." He cooed, carrying the boy in his arms and carefully heading down the stairs.

"Ba," Sammy babbled, making spit bubbles at Steve.

He patted at his Papa's chest, squealing when he spotted Peter curled up on the couch watching TV. Steve gasped softly with a smile at the baby.

"Who is that, Sammy? Is that bubby? You like being with bubby, don't you?" He giggled, using one arm to mix up formula.

Sammy gurgled back at Steve, reaching out to grab his formula. Peter skipped into the kitchen and went up on his tiptoes, looking up at Steve.

"Papa, can I feed Sammy?" He asked quietly, turning doe eyes to his father.

"Um...." Steve said a bit nervously. "If you think you can handle it, munchkin. But we'll have you do it on the couch, okay? Just in case." He explained.

"Okay."

Peter bounced back to the couch, grabbing one of Sammy's spit bibs to lay over his lap, patiently waiting for Steve to bring the baby over. Steve headed onto the couch, carefully passing Sammy over to Peter.

"Okay Sammy, bubby's going to feed you breakfast today, okay?" He informed the baby before turning to Peter. "Hold him carefully and don't tilt his bottle too much."

"I can do it," Peter rolled his eyes, carefully holding Sammy up.

He tilted the bottle ever so slightly, not letting go even when Sammy grabbed at the bottle.

"Don't d'wink too much, Sammy," Peter whispered.

The blond watched with a warm smile, trying not to tear up because he was both proud and witnessing the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"That's my big boy." Steve whispered sweetly at Peter, smooching the top of the boy's head.

"Daddy taught me how to feed 'im," Peter whispered back.

He took the bottle away and dabbed at Sammy's mouth with his bib, making sure he'd swallowed before letting him suckle at the bottle again.

"He never told me he had." Steve queried. "He might have purposely not told me. Did Daddy show you how to burp him, too?"

"Uh-huh, but I can't do it," Peter explained seriously, "I t'wied, but I can't hold 'im up t'do it. Daddy told me dat m'only 'sposed t'let you and him do it."

He nodded and took the finished bottle from Sammy, letting Steve take him from his lap.

"At least you're responsible enough to let me know. Thank you, munchkin." Steve praised, taking Sammy and a spit bib to burp the boy.

"You get your tummy full, Samwich?"

The baby babbled at Steve, squeezing the blond's fingers with a squeal of delight.

"Papa, I'm gonna go back t'bed," Peter yawned, sliding off the couch, "M'sleepy."

With that, he toddled back upstairs to his parents' room, crawling back up on the bed to snuggle his way under Tony's arm.

"Get some rest, Petey. Love you." Steve said as the boy left. He turned back, looking at Sammy with a soft look.

"Looks like it’s you and me, kid." He told the baby, settling them on the couch with the babe on his chest. "Just me and my Samwich."

Sammy babbled at Steve, struggling for a moment before pushing himself up, leaning against the couch till he was sitting upright. He stayed still for a second, but he wobbled and fell back down, only to try and sit up again. Steve watched in surprise with a big grin growing on his lips.

"JARVIS, keep record of this. Sammy's making a breakthrough and I want Tony to be able to see it later." He asked quietly, eyes locked on Sammy. "You've got this, baby boy. I know you do."

Sammy huffed and managed to sit up, planting his hands on Steve's chest so he stayed upright. He happily blew bubbles at his Papa, giggling softly.

"Look at you, big boy! Sitting up all by yourself." Steve said happily at the baby. "That’s a big job. Good job, bubba. We'll have to show Daddy sometime when he's awake."

Sammy grinned his toothless grin, raising his arms in victory. Which, inevitably, caused him to fall back over onto Steve's chest, at which he promptly burst into tears.

"Nonono shh shh shh, it’s okay baby. You did so good. Shhhhh." Steve coddled softly, gently bouncing Sammy to calm him down. "Don't cry, don't cry."

The baby sniffled and grabbed at his nose, whimpering softly.

"Steve? Everything okay?" Tony hobbled down the steps, managing to get over to the couch while looking between them.

"Sammy hurt his nose I guess." Steve said worriedly. "He was sitting up by himself and so happy, but he raised his hands and fell down on me."

"Awe, he bumped his nose on your chest," Tony frowned, reaching over to brush Sammy's fine hair to the side, "Lemme see, baby."

He gently put Sammy in his lap, smooching his hands before taking them off his nose. Tony gently prodded at the skin, sighing in relief.

"Just a lil ouchie, baby, you're okay," he murmured, bouncing Sammy.

Sammy continued to whine softly, slowly petering out as Tony bounced him.

"You should have seen him, Tony. He was sat up like a big boy and so proud of himself." Steve explained, playing with Sammy's fingers.

"You sat up, huh?" Tony gasped dramatically, "You growing up, baby?"

He placed sloppy kisses on the boy's cheeks, grinning when Sammy started to giggle.

Steve smiled at that, kissing Tony's cheeks in return. "Speaking of growing up, I didn't know you had taught Peter how to feed Sammy. He does really well with it."

"He wanted to learn," Tony shrugged, "He saw me feeding him and asked to learn, so I taught him. He can't quite hold Sammy up, though."

He smiled at his baby, cuddling the boy to his chest.

"Speaking of, Pete's asleep in our bed."

"I figured. Probably wanted to snooze with his Daddy." Steve smiled, looking over at Tony. "He might be jealous when he wakes up and finds you in here with Sammy and not him," he hummed teasingly.

"He kicked me out of the bed," Tony laughed, handing Sammy back over to Steve, "He told me I took up too much room. Either way, I gotta sew Wade back together. I still can't believe Bucky and Pete fought over it and nearly tore him to shreds."

Tony rolled his eyes heavenward, smiling at Steve's giggle.

"So babe, what're we doing today? Just hanging around?"

"I think so. Have us a lazy Sunday." The blond hummed, playing with the baby's hands. "Figured we'd let you recuperate from last night." He smirked playfully, kissing his husband's cheek.

"Yeah, thanks, _Watson,_ " Tony snorted, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "I still don't know how you roped Nat and Pep into that."

He rolled his eyes and turned his head at a small noise, seeing bear ears peeking out from the stairwell.

"C'mere, Petey," Tony called, holding his arms out for his boy.

Peter ran up to Tony, automatically climbing onto his lap and snuggling into Tony's chest. Sammy noised and giggled, reaching out to play with the little bear ears on Peter's onesie.

"Hey fluffy, all rested?" Tony hummed, smooching his bear's temple.

"Uh-huh. M'hungry, though," Peter replied, reaching up to play with Sammy's outstretched arm, "Why's you an Papa an Sammy up so early?"

"Because Sammy woke us up when he was hungry, and he just hasn't wanted to go back to sleep yet." Steve hummed, raising an eyebrow playfully at the boy. "What were _you_ doing up so early, munchkin?"

Pete's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head shyly.

"I was finishin' one'a Daddy's papahs," He replied softly, "I was tryin' t'get Jay t'google some words f'me, but it’s pretty much cut off...."

Tony snorted, tilting his head back to laugh.

"Screamo music, good lord," he grinned, turning to Steve.

"That's because Daddy up the blockage on what you search, remember?" Steve clarified. "Can't be looking up things inappropriate for you, bubba. Be it by accident or otherwise."

Peter grumbled to himself, at which Tony gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

 

"You could ask _me_ , since I wrote the paper," Tony pointed out, tugging Peter's hood off to ruffle his hair, "And you know better, smarty-pants."

Peter pursed his lips and sighed, leaning against Tony's chest.

"See? We know you know." Steve said with an amused smile.

"Now then, we are having a lazy day today, so that means cereal for breakfast." The blond proclaimed. "Morning cartoons and the like. We'll have a guy’s day today."

"Yea! No gross girls!" Peter cheered.

"Hey, Auntie Pep isn't gross," Tony pointed out, "Or Auntie Tasha."

"No, but they'd bring Unca' Clint, and that's close enough," Peter replied innocently.

Steve's lips quirked up in a smirk.

"And a sick burn from the seven year old!" He laughed, surprised. "And I won't even tell him you said that because it was that funny."

Tony rolled his eyes and slid down on the couch, letting Peter curl up on his chest.

"What cartoons are we watching, peanut?" He asked, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I wanna watch Transforma's." Peter hummed, nuzzling Tony's chest. "But, like da really, _really_ old ones cuz Gwimlock is funny."

"That's m'boy," Tony praised, smooching Peter's head, "Jay?"

The TV flickered to life and started the requested show, leaving Peter wide-eyed as he watched.

"Psst," Tony whispered to Steve, "Do you want me to hold Sammy so you can get breakfast started?"

"Yes, please." Steve whispered back. "I'll make us all up bowls of cereal."

He carefully handed over Sammy to Tony and dashed to the kitchen, making up Tony and Peter's bowls so they can eat first while he held onto the baby.

"You two are getting so big," Tony sighed, moving Peter so Sammy could lay on his chest.

"Nuh uh," Peter replied, playing with Sammy's fingers, "M'little."

"Stay little?" Tony muttered, mostly to himself.

He leaned over to place a kiss on Peter's cheek, hugging him a little closer.

"Love you, lil bug," he whispered.

"Love ya too, Daddy." Peter said, kissing Tony's cheek back, making grabby hands as Steve showed up with his cheerios.

"A bowl for you, munchkin," Steve said with a grin, then turning to Tony. "And I'll trade you a bowl for a baby."

"What if I _want_ the baby?" Tony teased, "You can keep your wheaties, soldier. I'll stick with my little one."

He grinned, smooching the top of Sammy's head before passing him up to Steve, taking his bowl of cereal.

"You can hold him whenever I eat, I promise." Steve hummed, playing with a giggly Sammy.

"You wanna watch the robots with us, Samwich?" He asked playfully, "Wanna see the robots change into cars and planes, huh?"

"Papaaaa," Peter groaned, stuffing a spoonful of cheerios into his mouth, "Why y'goh baby tal' all d'time?"

"You are spitting everywhere, close your mouth when you chew," Tony laughed, "And don't talk with food in your mouth, silly."

"Well, Sammy is a baby. So I baby talk him." Steve explained, reaching to play a little with Peter's hair. "And although you aren't a baby, you are still my baby, Pete."

"Yeah, mhm," Peter rolled his eyes and set his empty bowl aside, standing up on the couch to reach out.

"Up?" He asked, bouncing as he reached up toward Steve.

"Yeah, bubba. Let me just hand your brother to Daddy." The blond hummed, giving Sammy to Tony and scooping Peter up and into his lap for a snuggle.

Tony happily took the baby back and made noises at Sammy, grinning when he babbled the same noises at him.

"Hey kiddo, you're startin' to repeat stuff, hm?" Tony smiled, brushing the boy's fine hairs aside, "You understand things?"

Sammy noised at him and put his hands on his face, eyes wide as he played with Tony's beard.

"Seems like someone else likes your Van Dyke, too." Steve grinned with a chuckle, eyeing Sammy for a moment. "It feels nice, huh bubba bug?" He laughed.

"I think it’s prickly..." Peter answered, scrunching his nose.

Tony tsked at Peter, smooching Sammy's hands when they smacked over his lips.

"He's just curious, Petey," Tony laughed.

"Are all babies so grabby?" Peter asked, looking up at Steve.

The blond nodded. "Yep. It’s how they explore at his age since he can't crawl or walk or talk just yet." He explained gently.

"S'dirty," Peter replied, making a face, "Wash y'face, Daddy."

Tony laughed at that, turning to grin at Peter.

"Don't worry, I will," he teased, "Don't wanna have gross baby germs all over me."

Sammy squawked at that, unhappily smacking his tiny hand against Tony's chest, seemingly offended. Steve huffed a quick laugh at the baby's reaction, hugging Peter close.

"Best watch what you say. He knows an insult when he hears it." The man joked. "He's pretty good at understanding for his age. Might just have two smart boys.”

"Of course they're both smart," Tony scoffed, playing with Sammy's hands, "Pete's my science baby and Sam's gonna be the little artist in the house. Or whatever he wants to be. He's certainly got your traits though, Stevie."

He smiled fondly over at his husband, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

"Ewwww!" Peter squeak, Sammy making a similar noise after. "No kissies in front of Sammy. He's too inn'cent for youses kissies." Peter protested.

"Pete," Tony sighed, "Enough, kid."

He happily gave Steve a second kiss, leaning down to give Sammy a kiss on his chubby cheek.

"You're gonna need a bath this mornin', kid," he sighed.

"That means sink baths!" Steve said happily. "I love it when they are little enough you can clean them in just a sink."

Both boys looked at Steve questioningly, Peter shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah, okay, you get to bathe him then," Tony replied, switching children, "Go have fun in the sink."

Peter giggled at that, giving Steve a grin.

"Fine then. We will." Steve harrumphed playfully, taking Sammy and heading to the kitchen. "C'mon, Samwich. We're gonna have fun in the bath and get you smelling sweet."

"Are all Papa's weird like that?" Peter asked once Steve was out of earshot.

"Yep," Tony sighed, chuckling as he shifted Peter on his chest, "We should get you washed up too, kiddo. Let's go, c'mon, up to your bathroom--"

"But I don't stink." Peter groused, but eventually gave up with a sigh. He got off of Tony's lap and waited for his Daddy to come along with him.

"I didn't say you did, but it'd be best to get it out of the way now, right?" Tony pointed out, standing up to trail after the boy, "I gotta change the sheets on your bed anyway, so we'll stuff you into new pajamas. Sound good?"

The boy nodded softly, reaching for Tony's hand to hold as they headed upstairs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sammy was having a nice time exploring bubbles as he was gently cleaned in the sink.

"You liking the bubbles, bubba bug?" Steve chuckled, scrubbing at little feet.

Sammy gathered bubbles in his little hands, squealing happily as he splashed around. He reached up for Steve, whimpering turning to bawling when he wasn't picked up right away.

"No, no, sweetie. Its okay, just grabbing a towel to get you dry. Shh." Steve comforted, swaddling the baby in a fluffy towel to dry as he carried him up to the nursery.

He carefully finished drying Sammy gentle, getting him in a new diaper and onesie.

"All cozy, booboo? We're gonna let you take a little nap, okay?" Steve hummed quietly as he sat in the rocking chair, baby in his arms.

Chewing on his fist, Sammy looked up at Steve, idly playing with the lapels of his sweater. He babbled to himself, drooling slightly as he switched to chew on his other hand.

"You're silly, ya cutie pie." Steve chuckled gently as he began to rock in the chair. He kissed gently at the baby's head, starting to softly hum 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.'

It didn't take much for Sammy to quiet down, quickly falling asleep in Steve's arms.

"He's cute like that, you know."

Tony stepped into the room from the shadow of the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"It's funny, to see such a small thing in your arms," He chuckled softly.

"You find it funny, but I worry I'm going to accidentally squeeze him or something." Steve whispered back, getting up to lay Sammy down. "He's so small. And it makes me wonder if he'll end up small like I was."

"Maybe. But we'll love him all the same," Tony chuckled, waiting for Steve to lay Sammy down before going over to envelop himself in Steve's arms.

He sighed happily and kissed at his husband's sternum, burrowing into his warmth.

"Never said we wouldn't love him. Just don't want him to have problems." Steve murmured, hugging Tony and kissing the top of his head. "Especially being as curious as he is, he'll no doubt get hurt more often than not."

"Lord. Let me tell Pepper to start a hospital fund for the boys," Tony laughed softly, nuzzling Steve's chest, "It's going to be strange when they're older. We'll have to be the responsible ones."

He grinned cheekily, leaning up to smooch Steve's lips.

"And we _aren't_ the responsible ones?" The blond said with a quiet chuckle, kissing Tony back.

"Speaking of the boys, where's Peter?" He asked curiously. "Figured he'd be clung to you."

"He took a bath, got changed, and immediately asked me to read to him my thesis on the possibility of Artificial Intelligence that can learn," Tony sighed, "He fell asleep by the second page."

He smiled and snuggled into Steve's chest, sighing happily.

" _You're_ the responsible one," he joked, "I'm just along for the ride."

"I dunno. You've become very responsible here lately." Steve hummed, hugging Tony warmly. "You're grown up." He teased lightly, stealing a kiss.

"Uh huh, sure," Tony rolled his eyes, leaning up to rub his beard against Steve's chin, "I just have a Van Dyke, that's all."

He grinned, tugging Steve out of Sammy's nursery and back to their own room, fingers slipping up into his shirt.

"Hmm..." Steve hummed thoughtfully, leaning into the touch happily. "You always so touch craving. I love it." He grinned playfully, trailing fingers along Tony's sides.

"Me? The touch craving one? Uh, that would be _you_ , mister." Tony rolled his eyed again and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Steve, gently pushing him back toward the bed.

Steve chuckled softly, giving Tony a smooch back before getting up onto the bed.

"Mmm, maybe you're right. But you have your ways too." He hummed back playfully.

"I have many ways, and one of them is to sleep on top of you because you are warm," Tony decided, climbing up to do just that, tucking his head under Steve's chin.

"Of course. So everybody is having naptime, then." The blond laughed, deciding to cover them under a sheet. "You're lucky I like it when you lay on me."

"I am small and warm. You better like it," Tony grumbled, about to close his eyes when whimpering came over the baby monitor, causing him to sigh. "Never. Not a single moment of peace," he whined, rolling off of Steve."

"Well, he's a baby and that’s the only way he knows how to tell us anything." Steve sighed back, leaning up. "Wanna see the problem this time?"

Tony grumbled a few choice words and sat up, shuffling over to the baby's room. He tiredly looked down into the bassinet, eye's quickly widening.

"Awe, baby, did you hurt yourself?" He cooed, swooping Sammy up into his arms, "Lemme see."

Tony looked over Sammy's knee shaking his head at the tiny scrape.

"It's just a little ouchie, honey, we're gonna get you all patched up," Tony hummed, whisking the baby over to the diaper station.

He dug out bandaids and neosporin, quickly cleaning up the scrape and smoothing the band-aid over it. Tony dropped a kiss onto his knee, moving up to blow a raspberry on Sammy's tummy.

"See? All better," Tony hummed, picking the baby back up, "No need to cry, sweets."

Sammy giggled at the raspberry, babbling happily as he was picked up. He patted at Tony's chin and beard with a tiny hand, squealing softly.

"There's my lil man, all better," Tony murmured, happily bouncing Sammy around.

He took the baby back to his room, smiling softy at Steve.

"I think he tried to stand up in his crib and fell over," he explained.

"Awe, poor lil' guy. Daddy get you all fixed up and better now?" Steve cooed, earning a babble.

"He is persistent when it comes to sitting up on his own, though." He hummed. "Persistent like his old man."

"I think he sees us doing it, and Peter, and he wants to do it too," Tony laughed, sitting down with Sammy in his lap, "He'd got about a month before he'll start to crawl, then we'll have to reinforce everything and everything with corners."

"Oh goodness, he'll be a terror when he starts moving around." Steve laughed nervously. "Sure to give me a heart attack from keeping him from getting into things."

"We'll get a little play pen, don't worry," Tony soothed, reaching over to smooth Steve's bangs back, "Don't be nervous. It can't be worse than Peter hiding from us for three hours until we called the cops."

"Oh, I don't even wanna think about that, either." Steve groaned, leaning back in bed. "And he was hiding in the back yard the whole time. Made us nervous wrecks. These boys'll be the end of me."

Tony laughed, leaning over to smooch Steve's forehead. "I don't mind if they're the end of us," he mumbled, trying to put on a brave face, "It's worth it. They're worth it."

Steve smiled back softly. "Yeah... Yeah they are. We'd do anything through hell and high water for our babies."

Sammy babbled curiously at the statement, chewing on his hand contently.

"Yes, that mean you and your bubby, squirt." Steve laughed, smooching Sammy's head and then Tony's lips.

"Mmm, gross, kissing the baby then me? Germs," Tony made a 'bleh' sound, laughing when Sammy mimicked it. "See? Even _he_ knows it’s gross." He grinned, leaning over to steal another kiss.

"He got a bath. He's clean." Steve hummed with the kiss, wrapping arms around Tony and Sammy sweetly. "I just like to give all my favorite boys kisses. If Peter weren't napping, he'd get kisses too."

"Mmm. Yeah. I'm gonna go check on him," Tony hummed, passing the baby over to Steve, "We can set up the play blanket downstairs, if you want. Or up in the art room."

"Art room should be fine. It’s closer." Steve responded. "And with the play blanket, there is less chance of this one hurting himself if he tries to sit up again." He chuckled lightly.

"Go set it up, love," Tony smooched Steve's cheek, standing up from the bed.

He snuck over to Peter's room, peeking up into the boy's bed, slightly surprised to see him awake.

"Hey pipsqueak, you okay?" Tony asked softly, reaching out to stroke the boy's hair.

Peter nodded, leaning into Tony's touch.

"Yeah. 'm okay. Jus' couldn't sleep yet." He hummed, looking up at Tony. "Whatchu doin'?".

"Papa, Sammy and I are gonna go up to the artroom, and we want you to come with us," Tony hummed, petting him, "That okay?"

"Yeah." Peter hummed, getting out of bed and reaching up for Tony to pick him up. "Pleeeeeeease?" He asked with puppy eyes.

Tony groaned dramatically as he scooped the boy up, smooching Peter's cheek.

"You're heavy," he laughed, bouncing the boy as he walked up to the artroom.

"I am not!" Peter gasped with a pout, giggling as they bounced and reached the other room.

Steve was already on the floor with Sammy on their blanket, playing "This Little Piggy" with the baby's toes.

"Hey Petey, you awake?" Steve asked happily with a grin.

"Nope, I'm asleep," Peter grinned, wiggling to be let down.

He crawled under Steve's arm and snuggled up to his chest, humming in content.

"All right, Mr. Sassy britches." Steve chucked, smooching the boy's cheeks. This earned an offended squawk from Sammy, the babe smacking his leg.

"Yes, yes. You get kisses too, Mister." The blond grinned, smooching the baby's cheeks as well. "Does Daddy want kisses, too?"

"Daddy's too old for kissies," Tony joked, taking his time to lay down on the floor next to them, "And too hurt. I think I pulled my back from sleuthing, Watson."

 

He sighed and laid on his back, wincing as he tried to relax.

"But you give kissies all da time. Plus kissies help things feel better." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, Daddy. Kissies help." Steve smirked, nuzzling at Tony's cheek before planting a kiss there.

"Sorry, love." He whispered apologetically before moving back.

"You owe me a bubble bath," Tony huffed, laughing as he reached over for Sammy, playing with the baby's fingers.

"Hey cutie, feelin' better?" He hummed.

Sammy cooed back in response, grabbing Tony's finger and trying to pull it to his mouth to gnaw on.

"I'd say he feels fine." Steve chuckled, cuddling Peter to him.

"'Feel better'? Did Sammy get sick?" Peter asked worriedly, looking at his Daddy.

"No baby, he's been trying to get up lately, and he fell over and hurt his knee," Tony explained, showing Peter the band-aid, "He's fine, lovie."

He sighed and let Sammy chew on him, frowning at the baby's glee.

"I don't know what you get out of this," he stated.

"A chew toy, I'm assuming. At any rate, he's amused." Steve grinned, eyeing his husband playfully.

"Little brotha got hurt." Peter pouted, leaning to kiss Sammy's band-aid. "Kissies help."

Tony was about to reply when he yelped, immediately drawing his fingers back. He wiped his finger clean before grabbing his phone, flicking on the light to look into the baby's mouth.

"Hey buddy! You're starting to get your first tooth there," Tony exclaimed, barely able to see the little shard of white poking up through Sammy's gum, "Already sharp.... Great. Don't eat the furniture."

Sammy just looked back confused at his Daddy, noising gently and making grabby hands at Tony's hand again.

"No wonder he's been so chewy lately. He's teething." Steve said happily. "We'll have to get him some teether toys."

"Oh my god, kid, just don’t suck my blood, got it?" Tony warned, letting Sammy chew on his finger again.

He grinned over at Steve, leaning up on his elbow.

 

"He can start to eat better too, once the Doc gives us the go-ahead," he mused, "No more formula for this one."

"He'll have to start sitting up before that, though." Steve pointed out. "Let’s get him doing that first and his tooth in and we'll deal with that when we get to it."

Tony nodded, sitting up with a wince.

"He'll be crawling and sitting up in no time," he grinned, wiggling his fingers at Sammy.

The baby babbled and carefully rolled himself onto his stomach, pushing himself up before falling over against Tony, frowning.

Peter reached out to gently pat at Sammy's back to console the baby.

"It’s okay, brotha. You'll get it. Jus' gotta keep tryin'." He said with a small smile. "You jus' get back up if ya fall."

Sammy batted back at Peter, pushing himself up to try and get over to him, only to fall over again. His lip wobbled slightly, but Tony got him up, smooching his cheek.

"You'll get it, baby boy. Don't cry. You are doing so good." Steve cooed gently. "He's tried so much in one day more than he ever has." He hummed softly.

"He's so much like you," Tony sighed, "Determined."

Sammy babbled back at them, reaching out to grab Steve's finger. He gently chewed on it, drooling slightly.

"Yep, exactly like you," Tony laughed, easing himself back down again.

"I don't see how chewing on fingers is like me, but I can see the determined part." Steve smirked, letting Sammy chew his finger.

"We are definitely getting you a teething ring very soon." He chuckled lightly.

Tony hummed to himself as he watched his boys, wiggling his fingers at Peter till he snuggled up to him. "Did you finish all your homework for tomorrow?" he murmured, petting the boy's hair.

"Jus' bout. I've got two questions left to answer, but I figured I could finish it later." Peter hummed, snuggling closer. "I'm spending time with you two now."

"Mhm. Okay, but make sure you get it done," Tony replied, "Monday morning specials aren't exactly the best for algebra. _Or_ science experiments. And don't try to pull another fast one on me, I made sure I took the answers out of the back of the book."

" _I know, Daddy_." Peter groaned before burying his face in Tony's chest. "It’s only two questions. It’s not dat hard. They won't take long." The boy huffed.

"Mhmmmm. If so, I'll have to give you harder questions next time," Tony grinned.

 

" _Daddy_!"

Tony dissolved into laughter, smooching the boy's forehead.

"Tony, be nice. He's already doing advanced work for a seven year old. Let him go his own pace." Steve stated, still watching as Sammy chewed on him. "Really, how you enjoy this is a mystery to me."

"If you didn't know, _Pete's_ the one who asks for advanced questions," Tony pointed out, "I don't ever move it up. He does it himself."

Peter grinned over at Steve, giggling softly.

"He likes chewin' on ya, Papa," he smirked, "Y'tastes good."

"Apparently so." Steve answered back, glancing over at Tony. "And I didn't know. He doesn't really ever ask me to do that stuff for English and Social Studies." He murmured.

"Unfortunately, his brain is wired for the sciences," Tony chuckled, "I wasn't an English or History kid, either. I found it redundant to learn about the past when we should be looking toward the future."

"But those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it." Steve clarified. "So basic history knowledge is key to know. And what if he needs to know the advancements made by certain scientists that led to advancements today? History is important as well."

"Okay," Tony replied slowly, "History is important. But he's a science boy. The way technology is moving is more relevant than the Declaration of Independence. Sure, it's important to _know_ , but it’s not _relevant_."

Peter glanced between the two of them, scooting to the middle in case of an argument.

"And that’s just fine that he is interested in the science and technology like you." Steve explained. "It just-- the way you worded it. It makes me feel like what I am teaching to Peter is a complete waste of time..." He murmured, turning to look back at the baby.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, pouting slightly.

"It's not a waste of time, baby, you know it’s not," He replied quietly, "Don't do that to yourself."

Tony sighed and slumped against the floor, tapping his fingers against his chest as he stared at the ceiling. Peter wiggled his way to Steve, laying on his lap and looking up to him.

"What you teach me is real 'portant, Papa. I just don't ask ya for more cuz I know you are busy with da stuff around da house da rest of da time. I don't wanna make you busier." The boy explained softly. "With Daddy, I'm jus' able to learn while he is working cuz what I learn is 'volved wit his job.".

Tony lifted his hand in a 'see?' recognition.

 

"Thank you, Peter," he sighed, letting his eyes close.

"Wish I would've known that. I'm sorry." Steve said sincerely to Tony, petting Peter's hair with his free hand.  "You don't have to worry about that though, Peter. If you ever feel you aren't challenged enough or too little, you can let me know. I'll let you know if it’s something I can't handle, okay?"

Tony didn't offer a reply, instead snoring quietly, as he'd fallen asleep. Peter rolled his eyes at his Dad, laying down next to Sammy to cuddle up to him.

"Okay, Papa," he hummed, smooching Sammy's chubby cheek.

Sammy squeaked at the kiss, letting go of Steve's finger and looking over at Peter.

"Uh-uh, brotha. You not chewin' my fingies." Peter said seriously, making a funny face.

Sammy scrunched up his face, clearly conflicted between laughing and crying.

"Sammy, don' look ah'me like dat," Peter whined, "I don' want m'fingies chewed."

"He really wants to chew your fingers, Pete." Steve chuckled. "He won't be satisfied until he has chewed on all of our fingers. And it really isn't bad. Just a bit slobbery."

Peter whimpered, but slowly let Sammy take his hand, sighing when the baby chewed on his pinkie.

"Babies are _gross_ ," Peter made a noise, pulling his hand away to wipe the slobber on Tony's shirt, "Ew."

"Hey, you were a baby once too, munchkin. And you were no doubt just as gross." Steve chuckled, holding in a louder laugh as Tony snorted in sleep from Peter wiping his hand on the man's shirt.

"Nuh uh. Y'didn' even _know_ me as a baby!" Peter protested, frowning, "I wuz a perfect lil baby."

He blinked at his words and a sad look drifted over his face for a second.

"I was a perfect lil baby," he repeated quietly.

"That’s what Ms. Foster told us the day that we got you." Steve hummed softly, reaching to pet Peter's hair as a comfort. "She said you were the most perfect little guy when you were in her care."

"Mhm," Peter leaned into Steve's touch, a sad look on his face, "Okay."

He slumped slightly, sniffling as he leaned against Steve.

"Sowwy," he whispered, "I don' mean t'cwy..."

"You don't ever have to apologize for crying, Peter. Never ever." Steve said solemnly, kissing the top of Peter's head. "I'm sure your mom and dad thought you were a perfect baby before the fire. I know that you are our perfect baby, even if you aren't a baby anymore."

Peter burst into tears, putting his hands over his eyes.

"Pete--?" Tony's eyes shot open at the sobs, sitting up, confused.

"Oh honey, shh," he murmured, scooting over to sandwich the boy between him and Steve, "Everything's okay, you're okay, I promise."

I'm sorry, buddy. You're okay and safe, sweet boy. I promise. It’s okay." Steve whispered back, rocking them gently.

A small hand patted at Peter's leg in a consoling manner almost, Sammy having manage to move himself over to his older brother.

Tony smiled softly and moved the baby into Peter's lap, cuddling them both close.

"See? You're safe and warm with us, Petey," Tony soothed, rubbing his back, "Even Sammy's worried over you, sweetie. You're okay, shhh."

Peter sniffled and cuddled Sammy, smile wobbly as the baby chewed on his finger again.

"See? He thinks you're perfect, too. As a brother and a teether occasionally." Steve joked lightly, smooching Peter's cheeks.

"No matter what, you will always be perfect to us. And that’s all that should matter. Because we love you and you'll always be our first baby boy."

Tony smooched Peter's temple and rocked him slightly, humming under his breath.

"You're our baby, our first baby, and we love you so much, honey, no need to cry," he whispered, booping their noses together, "Everything's okay, I love you so much."

Peter sniffled slightly, nodding and nuzzling gently into Tony's chest.

"I love you, too. You, Papa' 'n Sammy very much." He whispered gently.

Tony cupped Peter's cheek and kissed his temple again, rubbing his back as he brushed the last of his tears away.

"See? All better," Tony soothed, "Everything's better."

Sammy babbled up at him, seemingly in agreement. Steve smiled softly at all his boys, giving them all loving smooches. He stopped for a moment when a thought occurred.

"How did Sammy manage getting over here? I know it was only a little ways, but still."

"I dunno," Tony replied, leaning back to look down at the baby, "Weird. I think I picked him up. I don't-- I don't remember."

He frowned, flicking an eyebrow up as he looked at Steve, opening his mouth as soon as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Steve replied, letting Tony stay with the boys.

He headed downstairs to answer the phone, clearing his throat beforehand.

"Stark-Rogers' residence."

"I hate that you answer like that," Bucky sighed, twirling a pen in his hand, "Especially since you never pick up your goddamned cell phone."

"Well excuse me for not having it glued to my hand and choosing to bond with my family." Steve answered, rolling his eyes. What’s up, Buck?"

"Good! Gave me a great segue. Say, remember back when you got that call from Sharon in the cabin and the three of us decided we want to adopt? Well, we wanted to know if we could possibly test drive Sam--"

There was a smack on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, Steve," Natasha's voice came through, clearly irritated, "What James _meant_ to say is we have our house set up, but we can't decide if we want to adopt a kid that's already two or three, or have one of our own. Is it okay if the boys come over for a playdate? We wanted to see which age group we handled best."

Steve sputtered a bit as he tried to think. He was happy they were wanting to decide to adopt, but he wasn't sure about handing Sammy over just yet.

"Um," he started, "I'll need to talk with Tony about it before we decide. So we'll do that and call you all back, okay? Sound good?"

"Take your time," Natasha replied, a small smile in her voice, "We'll hear from you later, Steve."

"Talk to you later." Steve ended before hanging up the phone and bounding up the stairs. "Tony, Tony! We gotta talk about something!"

"Yes, my little pygmy goat?" Tony laughed, still holding Peter in his lap, "What's got you excited, sweetheart?"

"Pygmy goat?" Steve asked a bit confused, shaking his head to brush the thought away for now.

"That was Bucky and Nat. They are wanting to adopt, but they aren't sure if they want one that’s already a little older or have one themselves." He explained. "But they want to borrow the boys for a playdate to see which they could handle."

"Look them up. They hop. Very cute," Tony giggled.

He paused, then shrugged.

"I mean, not for more than an hour or two," Tony replied carefully, "Sammy's only five months, and I don't mean to be a hen, but I do want him back as soon as possible. However, we haven't had 'us' time, really, since Sammy was born, so...."

He shrugged. "It's okay with me."

"Okay? Okay, yeah. I can deal with like two hours. I think." Steve sighed gently, sitting back down on the floor. "You gonna be okay with that, Peter?"

"Uh-huh. I'll watch Sammy f'ya," he hummed, seemingly a little better, "We'll be otay, Papa."

"That's my responsible boy," Tony praised, smooching Peter's head, "Why don't you go pick out some stuff to do with your baby brother while your Papa and I get stuff arranged?"

Peter nodded and hopped off Tony's lap, giving them both a quick kiss before darting off.

"I hope Peter does keep an eye on Little Bit. Help the others with certain things." Steve sighed nervously, picking Sammy up.

“Honey. If you really don't want to, we don't have to," Tony reminded him gently, collecting the baby's toys before giving Steve's arm a squeeze, "Believe me, I don't, but Pete needs to be able to see his aunts and uncles, and Sammy does too, and we need our own time without worrying. And if anything happens, we're a block and a half away."

Steve nodded softly, bouncing the baby in his arms. "No, you're right. They should get to see them. And they're just a block away. They'll... They'll be okay. And we could use just a little us time, right?"

"Right," Tony hummed back with a smile, smooching Steve's cheek, "They'll be back in no time, and you can make a cuddle nest to hen over. Okay?"

"Okay." Steve said with a grin. "We need to call them back. Will you do that while I give him a change?" He asked, giving Tony a smooch back. "Because I think he needs one."

"Yeah. Please do," Tony wrinkled his nose, rolling his eyes, "And pack them a bag, just so they don't use their own stuff."

He grinned, happy to skip down to the kitchen to ring the Barton-Barnes household.

Steve set to work, carrying Sammy to the nursery for change first and foremost.

" _Pshew, Sammy_. Your aunts and uncles are lucky you decided to do this now." Steve said, scrunching his nose, causing Sammy to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Little Bit.".

"Papaaa, I can't find m'sneakers!" Peter yelled, pouting as he stuck his head into the nursery, "Ew. Babies are gwoss."

"Well, when you can't use the toilet yet, it’s what happens." Steve sighed, finishing up the change and spraying some light freshener in the room.

"As for your sneakers," he continued, "did you look in your hammock? That where they usually are."

"Uh-huh," Peter nodded, shifting, "I can't--"

He blinked, then grinned.

"I know where they are! Thanks, Papa!" He shouted, startling Sammy as he ran off.

The baby whimpered quietly and made grabby hands for Steve, clutching at his shirt.

"Don't cry, bubba bug. Papa's right here, I promise." Steve soothed, smooching the baby's cheeks and scooping him up once his onesie was buttoned again.

"We're gonna pack you some stuff to be all set over at your Auntie and Uncles', okay? You're gonna visit them for a little bit, okay cutie?"

Sammy babbled back happily, sticking his hand in his mouth to chew on while he carefully watched Steve flutter around the room.

"Papa! Are y'ready yet?" Peter called, sticking his head in the door again, "Y'really _sloooow_."

"I'm not slow, you're just too fast." Steve teased, finishing up packing things. He scooped Sammy up in his blanket and grabbed the baby bag. "Just so much to do at once, munchkin."

"C'moooon," Peter whined, backpack bouncing on his back as he grabbed Steve's hand.

He sighed when he realized he couldn't drag his Papa, opting to hop down the stairs and cling onto Tony instead.

"Yes, hello, little squirt," Tony chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Papa's so slooooow." Peter whined softly, hugging onto Tony's leg.

"I am not. Just busy." Steve called back down the stairs with a giggly Sammy.

"He's carrying pretty much everything, pipsqueak," Tony laughed, bending down to scoop the boy up, "Let's go put you in the car so we can get outta here faster, okay?"

He swiped his keys off the kitchen counter and trooped out to the garage, buckling Peter into his booster seat before helping Steve situate Sammy.

"All buckled up and ready to go, kiddos." Steve grinned, kissing the tip of Sammy's nose before shutting the door and packing the bag in the trunk.

"All set for the adventure. Just hope Sammy doesn't cry when we leave." Steve murmured as he got in the car.

"He's gonna be just fine," Tony chuckled, leaning over go kiss Steve's cheek before putting the car in reverse, "He loves his Uncle Buck."

"True, but that’s been with us around, too. Who knows what he'll do when we leave." He sighed, settling in his seat. "Just gotta hope he'll be fine."

"He's gonna be fine," Tony soothed, rubbing Steve's knee as he drove toward Bucky's complex.

"Yeah! I'll be wiff 'im Papa!" Peter added.

Steve smiled at that softly, patting Tony's hand back. "All right, Peter. But you behave and keep a good eye on your brother, okay? He is in your guarding hands."

"I got it," Pete promised seriously, helping them unbuckle Sammy once they parked in Bucky's driveway.

"Thank you, Peter," Tony chuckled, taking the boy up into his arms and grabbing his backpack.

Steve grabbed the baby bag and then Sammy, swaddled up in his blanket as they headed to the door.

"Now you'll be a good boy for Uncle Buck, Auntie Tasha, and Uncle Clint, won't you bubba bug?" Steve asked the baby, making funny faces at him.

" _Papa_ ," Peter scolded, exasperated, " _Pleaaase._ "

"Hey, he was just as fond over you, little one, no noises," Tony tsked, hefting Peter up on his hip as he rang the bell.

The door opened almost instantly, Clint at the door with a smile.

"You guys made it! Come on in here, don't be a stranger."

"You're such a weirdo," Tony sighed, setting Peter down and handing him his backpack so the kid could scurry off, presumably to find Natasha.

"Can we see your little nest?" He asked, stepping inside, "Just... Precautionary measures."

"Of course. We made sure things were baby safe for the squirt." Clint answered, raising a brow at Tony. "I would've thought Steve would have been the hen over that stuff."

"Don't worry, I did my henning on the way here." Steve replied, glancing around the dwelling.

"He's been henning since we met," Tony replied with a raised brow, not even flinching at the smack upside his head.

He grinned and dashed into the house to do a quick perimeter sweep, waggling his fingers at Bucky as he looked around, sighing in relief.

"It's all good," Tony announced, returning to the foyer, "They learned _one_ thing from us."

"Naturally, I was the one to make sure it was done correctly." Natasha chimed as she came into the area. "The boys will be plenty safe. I promise you."

Tony visibly looked relieved in that, taking a second to hug to redhead before stepping back to Steve.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Three tops, if we don't fall asleep," He hummed, lacing their fingers together, "You have our numbers--"

"Jus' _leave_ , y'so lame sometimes, Daddy," Peter rolled his eyes from behind Natasha's leg, grinning cheekily.

"From the mouths of babes." Steve teased lightly, giving Tony's hand a soft squeeze. "Behave, munchkin. And help with your brother, okay?"

He leaned down and smooched Peter's face before going to Sammy. "You be good and have fun too, okay Samwich?" Steve whispered with a smooch on the top of the baby's head. "Love you, boys."

"Goooo," Peter whined, frowning when Clint picked him up.

"Am I allowed to discipline this one," he asked bluntly, managing a straight face at Peter's ghostly complexion.

"Oh yes, by all means," Tony replied, trying so hard not to smirk, "Have fun, Petey."

He leaned over to smooch Sammy's cheek, waving to them--and Peter's horrified expression--as he skipped out to the car.

Steve chuckled after Tony, getting back in the car with a grin.

"That was so mean to him, Tony. Horrible." He laughed, smooching his husband's face.

"The worst Clint would do is hold him by his ankles till the blood went to his face, and even then, Natasha'll save him," Tony grinned, smooching Steve back, "But no talk about the boys. It's us time. _Lots_ of us time. I don't like this whole taking-ten-minutes-to-get-prepped thing. I want you nice and loose at the end of our two hours."

He smirked and sped out of the driveway, one hand on the wheel as they made it home in no time flat.

All the blood rushed to Steve's face, quickly getting out of the car when they were parked. He went to the driver's side and practically dragged Tony out of the car and into the house.

"Eager?" Tony joked, squeaking when Steve shoved him up the stairs, practically slamming him against the wall. "Yep, very eager, good to know," he wheezed, already trying to strip himself of his clothes.

"You make me very eager when you start talking about it. So yes, very eager." Steve huffed, fingers fumbling as he worked to unbutton his shirt. "Sorry for the roughness so early in the game."

"No, no, I've missed it," Tony breathed, helping Steve out of his clothes, tugging him into the bedroom, "I miss you being rough with me--"

He whined softly, nipping at Steve's collar as he tossed his shirt aside.

Steve hummed thankfully at the nips, running his hands along Tony's body and caressing the skin.

"Yeah, but not if it’s by accident. It should be controlled if I'm a little rough." He murmured softly.

"Then control it and be harder," Tony growled, backing them up so he fell on the bed, "Please? I'll beg for it, if you want me to."

He quickly stripped off his pants and shoes, whining up at Steve.

Steve crawled up Tony's body, straddling his hips. He knelt down and mouthed at the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder, biting lightly and sucking hard to form dark marks.

"Fuck," Tony groaned, tilting his head to give Steve more room, "Please, god, mark me up, baby, all yours--"

He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to try and gain some friction.

"With pleasure, baby." Steve growled, rolling his hips down against Tony's as he continued.

"Y'know, for someone who was complaining I made them sore, you sure are looking to have me make you sore again." He chuckled, running his tongue against the fresh mark before going to make another one.

"Shut up and fuck me good," Tony breathed," tangling his fingers in Steve's hair, "I wanna be hobbling and covered in bruises. Get the crop if you want, I don't fuckin' care, I just need you in me in the next ten minutes or I'm going to _die_."

He tugged his boxers off and tossed them aside, reaching down to palm Steve through his briefs.

"Fu--" Steve groaned, biting his lip as he bucked into Tony's hand.

"I expect you to fuck me back if I do." He growled into his husband's ear, nipping his ear lobe before pulling back and heading for the desk.

"Yes sir, you have my word, Oh Captain my Captain," Tony grinned, saluting Steve from the bed, "More than happy to fuck you into an existential crisis."

He laughed, but swallowed his glee at the animalistic look in his husband's eyes.

Steve sauntered back over to the bed with his belt in hand, cracking it in his hands as he looked at Tony.

"I want you over my knees, Tony. Need you to learn to behave."

"Yes sir," Tony breathed, ignoring his cock jumping at Steve's words.

He stood and let the blond pull him over his lap, arousal stirring deep in his abdomen.

"I've been so bad lately, m'sorry Sir," Tony breathed, grinding down onto Steve's lap, "Been so naughty--"

"Only trouble you really cause is running that pretty mouth of yours." Steve smirked, running the belt lightly up Tony's bare backside slowly. "Need to stay quieter sometimes."

Tony quickly shut his mouth and dug his fingers into the comforter, offering his hips up to Steve. He shot a pleading look over his shoulder, wanting him to just, " _get on with it already, Jesus Christ_ \--"

Steve sent a quick swat to Tony's backside, running a soothing hand over it.

"This is what I mean. The back sass." He smirked back at Tony, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well excuse _me_ , princess," Tony rolled his eyes, trying to egg Steve on, "It's not _my_ fault you swing like a first grader."

"Says the man who thinks running ten feet is exhausting." Steve scoffed with a harder smack. "Seriously, a first grader? As if Peter hits harder than me."

"You _really_ wanna talk about Peter right now?" Tony shot back, raising an eyebrow, "And I can run much farther than ten feet, I just refuse to increase the pain on my arthritis."

Steve gave another smack a bit harder, soothing it with a hand.

"Chatter, Tony. We don't want that." He murmured, trailing fingers down the man's spine.

Tony squeaked at the smack, burying his embarrassed flush in the comforter.

"...Sorry, sir," came his muffled voice, "More sir, please--"

The blond hummed in reply, giving Tony ten more swats in succession, setting the belt down after and running soothing hands over Tony's cheeks.

Once the redness had dulled, Steve had reached over to grab lube from the drawer, slicking up his fingers and prodding one at Tony's entrance.

"Fuck," Tony wheezed, arching his hips up to give Steve more access, "P-please, Sir, I need you so bad--" He tried to roll his hips back onto Steve's fingers, whining softly.

"In good time, pet. In good time." Steve murmured, quickly pushing two fingers in and thrusting them in and out. "Gotta be good to get what you want."

"Yessir, good f'you, sir," Tony mumbled in a daze, panting softly into the comforter, "I can take more, promise, I don' wanna sit for weeks, wanna feel you in me, _please_ \--"

"We'll get there, love. Wanna make sure you end up a good kind of sore." He purred, slipping in a third finger and then a fourth, stretching Tony and making sure his fingertips began to brush his sweet spot.

"F-fuck--" Tony writhed in Steve's lap, arching as he tried not to cry out from the pleasure soaring through his veins.

"I need your cock in me, Sir, please," he begged, grinding onto Steve's lap, "I need your thick cock so bad, fingers aren't enough--"

"No need to beg, love." Steve hummed, removing his fingers. He moved Tony where he was laying back on the bed, pulling him into a heated kiss before moving to slick up.

He lined up with his husband, grabbing the brunet's hips before sliding in with a soft groan.

Tony scrabbled at his pillow and moaned loud and unashamedly, reaching up to thread his fingers into the hair at the nape of Steve's neck. "Please, please sir, move, I can't take it anymore," He begged again.

Steve gave a small growl and started his movements, slow but deep.

"Damn, still so tight, baby. Even after almost a whole hand?" He huffed, a slow burn already working up his spine.

"M'your tight lil' virgin," Tony breathed, having to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, "Y'takin' m'flower, Sir--"

He groaned at the thought and rolled his hips down, nails scratching red lines down Steve's back as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon.

"And I'm the only one allowed to have you." The blond panted, a possessiveness in his tone as he picked up the pace. " _No one else_ ".

He moaned as he quickened, starting to feel Tony tighten around him.

"S-steve, I'm--"

Tony bit down on Steve's neck to keep from crying out as he came, stars dancing in his eyes as Steve still pounded into him.

Steve moaned from the bite and feeling Tony clench down around, coming hard into his lover as his hips continued to twitch forward, riding out the high.

Tony moaned into Steve's shoulder, panting heavily as he finally pulled off.

"Fuck," he whined, not caring that Steve was resting on him, "Missed that."

Steve did nothing but pant and nod in agreement, taking a moment before rolling off of Tony with a huff of breath. His nerves twitched, still feeling his high.

"Holy shit..." He gasped, eyes fluttering as he sank into the bed.

"You can say that again," Tony murmured, reaching over with a shaky hand to lace their fingers together, "I wish we could do that more often. Like when we first met..."

He sighed happily, turning his head to give Steve a dopey smile.

"It’s a bit harder with kids, but we make do." Steve smiled back, giving their hands a small squeeze. "I wouldn't change how things are for nothing..." He hummed softly.

He turned to his husband gently, pulling him in for a soft, loving kiss.

Tony happily kissed him back and snuggled up to him, worming his way up to tuck his head under Steve's chin.

"I still have to make good on that promise," he murmured, kissing the edge of Steve's lips.

"Mm-hmm." Steve hummed playfully, a small smile on his lips. "After we rest a few minutes, I expect you to." He purred, running light fingers over the marks he had made.

"Few minutes?" Tony whined, "I don't think I can _move_ for a few minutes, let alone get it up."

He laughed softly, preening under Steve's touch.

"It doesn't have to be an _actual_ few minutes. In a little bit." Steve chuckled, nuzzling Tony's cheeks. "You still need rest from last night, baby."

"Mhm," Tony murmured, humming at the pleasant ache in his veins, "Feels good though, very _very_ good--"

He gently kissed Steve's cheek, more than happy to lay on him as he soaked in the afterglow.

"Glad I could help." The blond grinned softly.

Steve ran gentle hands along Tony's back lovely, whispering soft nothings in Gaelic happily.

"Mmm, y'gonna make me fall asleep," Tony yawned, curling up tightly, "Y'too comfy, Stevie."

He looked up with a drowsy smile, nudging their noses together.

"Then sleep a little, love. Take a catnap." Steve replied, giving Tony an eskimo kiss. "I'll hold down the fort until you wake up."

“Don't lemme sleep too long," Tony murmured, easily falling asleep in Steve's warm embrace.

"Don't worry, Tony..." He hummed, petting gently at dark locks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's alone time end, and they go to get Peter. He's had a rough day,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> TW: hospitals, talk of IV injections,

It was about a half hour before Steve nosed gently against Tony's face.

"Tooooonnnneeee." he called quietly in a sing-song tone.

"Mmmm, wha, wha's up," He mumbled, shaking slightly as he was jolted from sleep, "Oh. Hello, Mr. Eager." He laughed, and sat up to stretch, sighing happily as his back cracked.

"Didn't mean to startle you awake. Tried being gentle." Steve murmured, looking up at his husband happily, "You were resting so well, didn't want to wake you. But we are on a bit of a time crunch..." The blond said bashfully.

"Mhmmm. We still got--" Tony looked over at the clock, "An hour and a half and some. We're good.”

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Steve's temple, scooting back to slot himself between Steve's legs.

"How do you want it, baby?" Tony purred, running his thumbs over Steve's hipbones.

"However you'd like to play with me, darling." Steve smirked back with a hum from the touches. "I'd let you know if I was opposed to something. Promise. Just want you to have your fun."

"Mmm, I always have fun," Tony murmured, spreading his hands over Steve's chest, "Lots of fun."

He grinned, leaning down to suck and bite on Steve's nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub before making a trail of kisses down to his groin. Steve hummed and noised appreciatively from the attentions, body arching slowly with Tony's movements.

"Mmm, I know you always do, but you are more creative in this field." He mewled happily.

"You want creative, baby? I can do creative," Tony murmured, "Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Down to a T. Specifics."

He sat back and looked down at Steve with a raised brow, folding his arms.

"I want you to make love to me. Want you in me, taking your own pace." Steve breathed up at Tony. "Tease, play, whatever you'd like in between, but make love to me."

"You just love takin' it slow, don't you baby?" Tony hummed, flicking Steve's abused nipple before hopping off the bed, "If you want it slow, I want you to be all pretty for me."

He tossed a grin over his shoulder before rifling through their closet, humming in approval once he found the silk he was looking for.

"I don't mind being pretty for you, baby." Steve hummed, getting off the bed to dress up in the lace. "I just like knowing you would take the time to be slow with me if I ask." He smiled softly.

Tony couldn't help but laugh as Steve didn't even glance at the attire he put on, having to put his hands on his knees to keep from falling over.

"Oh my god," Tony wheezed, "I love it. C'mere, baby, stand in front of the mirror."

"What?" Steve asked curiously until he stepped in front of the mirror, flush crawling down his body.

"American flag silk? Of course you did." He huffed a laugh, face still red.

"God bless America," Tony saluted him, lips screwing up from attempting not to laugh, "Should I sing? _O-oh say can you see--_ "

Steve crashed his lips against Tony's, bringing them into a deep kiss if only to get Tony to stop. "You are such a nerd. My God..." He murmured, face still red.

"My singing that bad?" Tony replied in a daze, giggling softly, "I'll do my duty for my country."

He sunk to his knees to press gentle kisses on the inside of Steve's thighs, nudging his cock through the panties.

"Not bad, just embarrassing at the moment, you dork." Steve huffed playfully before Tony started to move downward.

"Tony, we--we're still in front of the mirror." He whispered, trying to keep his legs from buckling.

Tony laughed at that, humming the national anthem under his breath.

"Good," He whispered, nipping down Steve's thigh, "You get a much better angle this way, baby. Trust me."

Tony prostrated himself at Steve's feet, gently pushing the panties to the side to kiss at Steve's cock, easily taking the head into his mouth the suckle lightly. Steve made a soft whine in reply as Tony suckled, trying to not look in the mirror.

"I--Can we move away from it?" He asked quietly, looking down towards the other. "I'm...not comfortable doing this in front of it..."

Tony blinked and immediately stood, cupping Steve's face before gently leading him away.

"What's wrong, love?" He murmured, "Just don't like it?"

"No... I don't like being able to see myself while we do this." Steve murmured back. "It feels weird. Makes me uncomfortable. Sorry.".

Tony bit his lip and nodded, running his hands up and down Steve's arms.

"We'll take about it later," he promised, gently moving Steve onto the bed, "Okay?"

Steve nodded softly, settling back on the bed. He leaned up to kiss Tony softly in thanks, nuzzling his cheek as he pulled away.

Tony shook his head fondly, leaning down to take Steve's cock into his mouth again before swallowing deeply, relishing in his taste before pulling off with a quick breath, nipping at the tender skin.

"I've missed this," he murmured, leaning up to grab the lube off the nightstand.

"Me too. Very much." Steve gasped, a smile twitching at his lips. "Alone time. No one would hear us if we're loud." he mewled as Tony pulled away.

"Be as loud as you want, baby," Tony breathed, slicking his fingers before easing one into Steve, curling the digit to get him to relax, "Scream my name."

He grinned and slipped a second finger in, easily scissoring Steve open. Steve moaned softly in pleasure as Tony worked him open.

"Oooo, that feels _amazing_ , baby." He moaned, rocking slightly on Tony's fingers "Keep going, please."

"It's not like I'm gonna _stop_ ," Tony laughed, quickly pumping his fingers in and out before adding a third one, "We've got precious time, sweetcheeks, and I intend to use it."

With a grin, Tony slicked himself up, positioning himself at Steve's hole once he felt the blond was loose enough. He slipped in with a low groan, head between his arms as he waited for Steve to adjust.

"Oooh _yes_..." Steve breathed, snaking his arms to the nape of Tony's neck to play softly with hair.  "Y'can move, baby. Please.".

Tony chuckled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of Steve's nose before starting to move, taking his time to make sure each thrust brushed against Steve's prostate.

Steve's moans started quiet as Tony started moving, slowly increasing in volume each time it even barely touched his sweet spot.

" _Tony_ , ooh _damn_ , Tony. _Yes--_ "

"Fuck, Steve," Tony grunted, arms shaking as he picked up his pace, "Y'gonna make me come from the noises comin' from y'pretty little mouth."

He shifted slightly so he could reach down to pump Steve in time with his thrusts.

" _Ah fuck yes, Tony_!" Steve moaned louder, hands tightening at the nape of Tony's neck. "Right there baby, _yesss_!"

His head tilted back, body rocking upwards with Tony's thrusts and pumps in pure ecstasy.

Tony laughed softly at his lover's cries, slamming their hips together until he felt Steve tighten under him.

"That's it baby, let go," He breathed, biting down on Steve's pulse point on his neck, "C'mon--"

That brought Steve completely over the edge, the volume of his cries uninhibited as he called his lover's name over and over in pure pleasure. Trying to not collapse on Steve's chest, Tony barely held himself upright as Steve tightened around him. He sucked in a breath as he came, burying himself up to the hilt in Steve before letting the euphoria wash over him.

"Fuck," he whispered, visibly shaking as he pulled out and dropped down on the bed, clearly exhausted.

Steve gave a small whine as Tony pulled out, nerves twitching as he was still on his high. When he felt he was good to move, Steve turned to his side, wrapping arms around Tony and kissing gently at his husband's face with a happy hum.

"Hi," Tony mumbled, barely able to speak, "M'gon pass out."

He gave Steve a lazy kiss before tucking his head down, easily falling asleep, surrounded by his lover's warmth.

The blond huffed a laugh at his husband, settling down around him with a wide grin of content.

"Love you, y'dork..." Steve whispered, letting his eyes fall and instantly going to sleep.

Tony slept deeply, waking up slowly as he was tucked into Steve's chest. He yawned softly, nudging his chin with his head.

"Babe, we gotta shower an' talk before we get the boys," he murmured, eyes still closed.

"Hnnnn..." Steve grumbled, barely awake as he nuzzled Tony back, but eyes stayed shut. "But’s comfy and warm, Tony...."

"I will get a bucket of ice _so_ fast," Tony teased, laughing when Steve shot up in bed, "I'm kidding, sweetie, c'mon, warm shower for the thoroughly fucked."

He sat up and leaned over to give his husband a gentle smooch, sliding off the bed to pad over to their en suite.

"You know how I feel about the ice, Tony." Steve pouted, wobbling as he followed Tony along towards the shower. "Well, we had fun while we could."

"I know honey," Tony apologized, helping Steve in before turning the hot shower on, "Only teasing, buttercup. Sit down, and I'll wash your hair for you."

He smiled softly and smooched the blond's temple once he sat, grabbing the shampoo to start massaging it into Steve's hair.

"Mmm... Feels good." Steve hummed in content, eyes half lidded as he relaxed into the touch. "Magical hands, love." He smiled warmly

"It's what I'm here for," Tony joked, gently massaging behind Steve's ears, "Now, we best talk before we have to get the kiddos. About the mirror, at least."

He bit his lip, moving his fingers to lather shampoo into the hairs at the nape of Steve's neck.

"Oh. That." Steve murmured quietly. "It’s not that big of a deal, really. I'm just... self-conscious about it."

"It is a big deal when you get self-conscious, considering you jump into almost everything with renewed eagerness," Tony pointed out, sitting down next to Steve on the shower bench.

He washed the soap out of Steve's hair, sighing softly as he did so. Steve looked down softly.

"I'm just not comfortable seeing myself like that when we're being intimate. I want to pay attention to you, and the mirror is distracting from that." He explained.

Steve went to wash Tony's hair in return, staying quiet for the moment. "Plus I don't wanna see how stupid my face gets when you're pounding into me. It’s weird." He chuckles.

" _Stupid_?" Tony was sure his jaw dropped to his chest. "Honey, you are absolutely _gorgeous_ when you come, I don't think Da Vinci could recreate it, like--"

Stunned into silence, Tony had to take a moment to collect himself, making little disbelieving gasps. He shook his head and blinked up into the spray, sighing lightly.

"I understand, though. If a visual of intimacy makes you uncomfortable, I'll cover the mirror next time," he murmured.

"It’s not that. I love seeing you and looking at you when we make love. I just don't like seeing myself." He murmured back. "I want my attention to be on you. No distractions, love."

"You're not distracting anything," Tony whispered, "Never, sweetheart. Okay? We won't mess around in front of the mirror, but know I don't mind being able to see you in so many different perspectives from what I usually see. It's intimate for _me_ to see you like that."

He squeezed Steve's hand reassuringly with a soft smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you. So much." Steve said in reply, giving him a quick kiss back. "Eventually... Maybe we can use the mirror. Just not yet."

The blond stood carefully with a grunt to shut off the water. "Now let’s get dried and dressed and go get out babies."

Tony laughed and kissed Steve's hip before standing, pinching his butt lightly.

"I love you too," he chuckled, quickly washing himself up before climbing out of the shower, drying himself and walking stark naked into the bedroom to find some semblance of clothes.

"Steve? Have you seen my skinny jeans?" He called, slipping on striped briefs.

"They should be in the dresser. That's where I put them when I do laundry." Steve replied with a hobble into their room to dress as well. "If you've worn them, then lord knows where they could be. You are like Peter and his shoes." He laughed to himself.

“Shut up," Tony grumbled, retrieving the pants.

He rifled through the closet for his Black Sabbath shirt, sighing comfortably at the warmth of the shirt.

"Fine. Then I won’t tell how good I still feel from what you did to me." Steve smirked, buckling his jeans and throwing on a plain t-shirt as he hummed a tune.

"I can see you limping," Tony pointed out, grabbing one of Steve's hoodies and throwing it on as a second thought, "But if you don't feel good, we don't have to do that anymore."

He smirked over at the blond as he slipped on his toms, tugging the hood over his fluffy hair.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to take Tony's hand in his.

"Then that should be a good indicator." He smirked back, kissing Tony's cheek. "Let’s get the boys."

"Mmkay. You're driving," Tony hummed happily, trailing after Steve to the car, "Can we go get milkshakes first? I'm craving a milkshake."

He grinned cheekily up at Steve, tugging on his hand lightly.

"If we make it quick. If Peter found out, he'd be grumpy at us the rest of the day." Steve replied, opening the passenger door for his husband.

Tony beamed happily and gave Steve a quick kiss before sliding down into his seat, buckling happily.

"C'mon, I want a double chocolate malt," he grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"You get so excited for the simplest things. I love it." Steve grinned, pulling out of the driveway and heading to the local ice cream shop. "I'm thinking about a cookie dough shake myself."

Tony clapped happily, pulling his feet up into the seat.

"No cherry for me, though," he added, scooting down into the warmth of the hoodie, "And get Pete a little strawberry one. He's been good lately."

"Aye aye, Sir." Steve said playfully, kissing Tony quickly before heading out of the car to retrieve their spoils.

Tony waited in bubbling nervousness for Steve to return with his treat, making grabby hands once he was back.

"Thank youuu," he hummed, latching onto the straw.

"Of course, baby." He grinned cheekily, setting his and Peter's treat in the cup holders before starting the car and heading to the Barton-Barnes home. "Hope the boys had a good time.

Of course they did," Tony replied, sucking down his milkshake, "Peter's good for them. Right?" He turned an eye to Steve once the car stopped, immediately unbuckling himself to run up to the front steps and knock on the door.

"Eager beaver." Steve laughed, secretly anxious to get Peter and Sammy.

He smiled as Natasha opened the door, peeking into the household. "How'd things go?"

"Well--" Natasha faltered slightly, shaking her head. "Sammy's a gem, perfect little angel, absolutely amazing. He's fine. Peter's.... Pete's in time out right now. We were actually just about to call you about that."

Steve was surprised to hear that, glancing to Tony in concern.

"Time out? What did he do that you would need to call us?"

"He's....." Natasha sighed, opening the door more to let them in, "Does he like to paint to draw attention to himself?"

Tony gaped at the clearly graphic drawings on the walls, jaw open as he started at Clint scrubbing off a particularly large penis. " _What_?" he squeaked, "I-- What? Three hours, we leave him alone for three hours and he does _this_ \--"

"Why did he draw _those_ specifically?" Steve whispered to himself, appalled at what he had seen. "Why _did he_ do this?"

"He-- Do I look like I know?" Tony grumbled, "I'm-- Nat, can you take us to our son?"

She nodded and let them in completely, pointing out his huddled figure in the corner of the living room. "James is in there watching him," She replied quietly, "He's the only one who got him to stop crying."

Tony nodded and dashed over to Peter, sitting down next to the clearly upset child. "Pete? Honey? What happened, baby?" He asked softly, wincing when Peter started to cry once he put a comforting hand on his back.

"Peter, love, shhh baby, calm down." Steve soothed, brushing the tears from Peter's face and kissing his cheeks. "We wanna know what's wrong, baby boy. Why'd you feel you needed to draw everywhere, bubba? What's going on?"

"I wuz jus' twyin' t' _help_ ," Peter hiccuped, tears streaming down his face, "Unca' C'int wuz talkin' 'bout his doggie an' how he m-misses her, an' I jus' wanted t-t'add her to the fam'ly, buh Unca Buck y-yelled at me f'dwawin'--"

"Shhh, honey," Tony soothed, relief blooming in his chest, "He didn't know, bubby. It probably freaked him out to see doodles on the walls." He glanced over at Bucky, grateful to see him nod. "See? Everything's okay, sweetheart, no need to cry."

[Steve felt relieved that the boy had been trying to draw something else, smoothing Peter's hair back and kissing his forehead.

"At least you were trying to do something nice, baby. But you know you can't be drawing on walls without permission, right?" He asked the boy softly.

"I couldn' find m'paypah an' Unca C'int wuz busy," Peter teared up again, shaking in Tony's arms, "I jus' wanted Lucky t'be here f'him."

"Shh, sweetheart, you're okay, we all forgive you and it's coming off the wall," Tony shushed, scooping the boy up, "Let's get you home, okay? Maybe Papa and I will figure out a way for you to draw on the walls without it being too messy."

Peter nodded sadly and tucked his face into the crook of Tony's neck, whimpering pitifully.

"Hey, on the way home we have a little surprise that might make you feel a little better, okay?" Steve offered with a small smile, rubbing Peter's back. "We'll grab Sammy and head home, bubba."

Peter nodded and Tony gently bounced the boy on his hip, dancing him around the room while Steve went and got Sammy. Tony smiled at the happy baby, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Ready?" He asked Steve.

"Yeah, just a minute." Steve answered as he made sure they had everything.

"Again, I want to apologize for the wall. He really had the best intentions for Clint." He explained. "Thank you for watching them, though. We appreciate it."

"Sammy was an angel," Bucky hummed, putting his arms around Clint and Natasha's waists, "I think we'll decide soon what we want."

"And kid, next time you wanna draw me Lucky, why don't we actually go to the pound and look at the dogs?" Clint murmured softly, tucking a stray hair behind Peter's ear.

Peter nodded softly, still looking to Clint apologetically.

"Thank you guys, again. We'll talk to you soon." Steve called with a smile, heading out to the car and getting Sammy settled in his seat.

Tony buckled Peter in, kissing his forehead before grabbing his milkshake from the front cup holders.

"It’s strawberry," he murmured, "Don't spill it, honey."

Peter nodded and sucked on the straw, sadly kicking his feet. Tony sighed and climbed into the passenger seat, reaching over to squeeze Steve's hand. Steve squeezed his hand back as he pulled out of the area and started to drive home.

"We got that for you because you've been good, munchkin. You earned it. And you still deserve it." He explained. "You aren't in any trouble, baby. You were trying to do something nice."

Peter sniffled and nodded, barely slurping at his milkshake on the way home. Once they were home, he unbuckled himself and sadly got out of the car, trudging inside with his half-empty cup.  After Steve unbuckled Sammy and grabbed the diaper bag, he turned carefully to Tony.

"He needs cuddles and things that make him happy. I hate seeing him all sad like that." He murmured.

"I'm gonna give him a bath, then you're giving him art lessons and we'll go get him his own sketchbook," Tony hummed, taking the baby bag from Steve, "We'll have a movie after, and I'll make some pasta for us. Good?"

"That sounds wonderful." Steve hummed, giving Tony a kiss. "I'll get Sammy settled while you're getting Peter a bath, okay? Kid probably could use a nap."

Tony nodded and kissed Steve back, trailing after Peter to find the boy curled up in his hammock.

"Pete?" He called softly, "Let's get you a bath, kid. Wash the redness off your face."

Peter nodded, still not speaking as he got out of his hammock and followed his Daddy. He grabbed Tony's hand in his, a pout on his face.

"You're okay, sweetie," Tony soothed, grabbing Peter's favorite pajamas before heading to the bathroom, "It was just a little misunderstanding and you're not in trouble."

He started up the water and crouched down to help Peter out of his clothes, gently placing him in the warm water.

"Too hot? Too cold?" Tony asked, pouring a little bubble bath under the faucet.

"It’s jus' right, Daddy." Peter hummed, relaxing in the water as the tub filled, “I know 'm not in trouble, but 'm tired of not doin' things right..."

"Hey. Everyone messes up, kiddo, I know I still do," Tony chuckled softly, starting to wash Peter's hair, "It’s part of growing up. Making mistakes helps us learn."

He grabbed the shampoo and poured a generous amount in his hands, starting to lather up Peter's hair.

"It doesn't feel good, still." The boy sighed, leaning with Tony's hands. "’Specially when you try to do somethin' good. It makes me feel bad..."

"I know it does, baby, I know the exact feeling," Tony murmured, grabbing the bucket, "Close your eyes, please."

He gently washed the lather out of Peter's hair, grabbing the washcloth to start scrubbing him down.

"But you do lots of good stuffs." Peter explained, looking at his father surprised. "And you do it all really good. I've never see ya mess up."

"I do though, baby," Tony smiled weakly, pushing Peter's wet bangs to the side, "I know exactly how many times I've messed up, too. But I try not to think of it, 'cause every one of them has helped me as much as it hurt me."

He ignored the familiar throb in his temple, successfully pushing the urge away.

Peter reached a wet hand up to pat at Tony's comfortingly, looking up with those puppy eyes.

"If it’s any consoltashun, I don't think you mess up bad. You do really goods, Daddy."

"Consolation is a big word, buddy," Tony laughed, shaking his head, "But thank you, baby. It means a lot to me."

He pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek before letting the water drain, picking him up out of the water to dry him off with a fluffy towel.

Peter kept himself wrapped in the towel as he headed for his pajamas and got dressed.

"What're ya gonna do when I'm done, Daddy?" He asked, smoothing out his shirt and looking up at Tony.

"You mean now? We're gonna go teach you how to draw and get you some art stuff of your own," Tony chuckled, taking the towel to dry Peter's hair, "Then we're gonna watch a movie with Papa."

Peter hopped a bit happily at the thought, reaching up for Tony to hold him.

"I get to have my own drawing stuff? And then we gonna watch a movie togetha? Is Sammy gonna watch too?"

"Sammy's sleeping right now, but I'm sure he'll join us later," Tony laughed, scooping the little bear into his arms, "Yeah?"

He bounced Peter as he carried him up to the art room, grabbing one of Steve's unused sketchbooks and some pencils for them to work with before sitting on the floor.

"You teachin' me how ta draw?" Peter asked curiously, grabbing a pencil. "I figured Papa'd do that."

"Oh, he is," Tony laughed, "Doesn't mean we can't doodle while we wait."

He put Peter down on his stomach and laid down next to him, starting to hand-write the algorithm for the new Starkphone update.

Peter eyed the mess that was starting to appear on Tony's paper before turning back to his blank sheet. He started to doodle on the page just as Steve headed into the studio.

"Finally got him asleep for now." Steve sighed as he entered. "How are my other boys doing now?"

"Good," they both replied, only Peter looking up from his doodle.

"Daddy said y'were gonna teach me how t'draw," He said pointedly, scooting his sketchbook over to Steve.

"Yes I am, if you want to learn?" Steve said with a smile, joining the others on the floor. "We can start with something you would like to learn to draw."

"I wanna draw a kitty cat," Peter decided, giving Steve one of his pencils, "Can y'teach me?"

Tony stifled a fond laugh, opting to flip to a new page to continue his algorithms.

"Sure thing, bubba. But we are gonna start with a cartoon cat since we don't have a real one for reference." Steve hummed, taking the pen and a piece of paper.

"We'll draw a cat like Garfield." He decided. "Now when drawing at the beginning, we try to see things as shapes and piece them together."

Tony only half-listened at Steve explained the process to Peter, glancing up every once in a while to make sure they hadn't left without him noticing. Eventually, his hand started to cramp from writing, in which he muttered under his breath, wringing out his hand with a soft whimper.

"Now we just finish adding the markings." The blond hummed as he scratched on the paper and showed it to Peter for reference.

He looked at the boy's paper with a smile "That looks really good, Peter! Show Daddy when you're done there." He praised, leaning to kiss Tony's hand that was cramping comfortingly.

Tony smiled thankfully at Steve before peeking at Peter's paper, smooching the boy's cheek.

"That looks really good, squirt, good job," he hummed, "You wanna hang it up on the fridge?"

"I think it’s definitely fridge-worthy." Steve grinned happily, seeing the boy beam at the praise. "We'll put it up when we head downstairs in a bit."

"Mmkay," Peter kicked his legs back and forth happily, grabbing another sheet of paper to try and draw another cat.

Tony beckoned to Steve and had him lay down, easily scooting back into his chest so they could both watch Peter.

"I think this helped cheer him up. Glad you thought of it." Steve whispered, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder as they watched Peter. "I never like seeing him sad like that."

"He's a good kid, he really is," Tony murmured back, reaching up to pet Steve's hair, "We got so lucky, Steve. So damn lucky."

Steve hummed at the touches contently. "We really did. Such a sweet boy. A lot has to do with how we raised him. How he learned being around you." He grinned.

"Yeah, uh huh, what _not_ to do, maybe," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes, "He gets his attitude from you, baby doll. Not me."

"I highly disagree with most of that, but I don't feel like arguing about it." Steve chuckled, smooching Tony's cheek. "He is a mini you. Just as cute, too."

"Mmm. Yeah, maybe," Tony laughed, relaxing back into Steve's arms, "He's a brilliant tyke. Probably smarter than me, and that's saying a lot."

He grinned up at Steve, kissing his cheek.

"Don't know about that, but he is. So smart for his age, but still has a child's mindset." Steve hummed. "I'm perfectly fine with that, of course. He should be a child right now."

"I don't want him to grow up, I want Pete to be our Peter Pan," Tony murmured, nearly falling asleep in Steve's warmth, "He deserves all the goodness childhood brings, he really does."

Tony smiled softly at his boy and settled back into Steve's chest, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Peter looked up and over at his fathers, giggling to see Tony nearly asleep. "Daddy's always sleepy, huh Papa?"

"Yeah. Its cuz he keeps weird hours usually." Steve grinned back, petting Tony's hair.

"Mmm. Do not," Tony huffed back, preening under Steve's touch, "M'in bed by one... or two in the morning. Not weird."

He purred softly at the attention, curling up into Steve's chest.

"You like to think that sometimes, Tony." Steve chuckled before hearing Sammy fussing in the other room.

The blond sighed, shaking his head. "I guess the baby is done with his nap..."

"Mmm, I'll get him," Tony yawned, pushing himself up off the floor.

He paused to let the blood rush to his head, sighing once he could skip over to the nursery.

"Hi, peaches, you done sleepin'?" He cooed at Sammy, picking the baby up, "Miss yer Papa?"

Sammy fussed softly in Tony's arms, reaching up and grabbing at Tony's beard. He smacked at Tony's chin with a little giggle.

"Yes, yes, I need to trim, I know, it's pretty bad," Tony admitted, gently putting Sammy on the diaper station to change him, "You wanna watch? You'll have to shave someday, kiddo."

He grinned, blowing a kiss at Sammy while stuffing him into a new diaper and onesie.

The baby giggled at the kiss, hands reaching to cover his face and feet kicking a little as Tony changed him, almost like he was bashful.

"Awe, look at you," Tony teased, buttoning up the onesie, "My cute little monkey, huh?"

He swooped Sammy up into his arms, singing under his breath as he danced the baby back up to the art room, not surprised to see Peter doodling on Steve's arms with marker.

"Before you ask, Peter wanted to play Tattoo Parlor and give me tattoos." Steve explained with a grin as Peter drew a heart with an arrow through it on his forearm.

“Tattoo Parlor? I want in," Tony grinned, sitting down with Sammy in his lap, "I want a beaker on my shoulder."

Peter nodded seriously as he worked on Steve's 'tattoo', tongue poking out of his mouth.

"He is very focused on his job." Steve chuckled, admiring Peter's work. "Looks good, Pete. Might come back for a sleeve."

Sammy eyed the marker in Peter's hand, reaching with a grabby hand for it with a small noise.

"Oh, no, nope, you are not putting that in your mouth," Tony took the baby's hands, pressing kisses over them to distract him, "You put enough gross things in there already."

Sammy pouted up at Tony and his lip wobbled, tiny whimpers escaping his lips.

"Markers aren't for chewing, sweetie. That is a mess and possible doctor visit waiting to happen." Steve explained, offering a finger from his clean hand. "We seriously need a teether for you, bud."

Sammy happily took the offered hand to nibble on, visibly relaxing.

"Yeah, I'll go and get one tonight," Tony murmured, petting the baby's fine hair, "Poor thing is probably in pain."

"He don't act like it." Peter chimed, observing Sammy's happy noises. "He seems happy wit' his chewin'."

"That’s because the chewing makes it feel better." Steve explained, moving his finger carefully.

Tony nodded in agreement, gently setting Sammy down so he could still chew, standing on cracking knees.

"I'm gonna go get the squirt a chew toy, anything you want while I'm out?" He asked.

Steve shook his head, taking the baby in his arms.

"Maybe more diapers, now that I think of it. Just be careful and drive safe." He smiled gently, leaning up for a kiss to Tony's cheek. "Love you."

"I'm always careful," Tony laughed, kissing him back, "Be good for Papa, you two."

Peter gave a noncommittal noise to which Tony laughed again, shaking his head as he left to find his wallet and keys. Steve looked to his boys with a hum after Tony left, finger still being chewed and arm being tattooed.

"When Daddy gets back, we'll have supper and a movie. Sound good?"

"Uh huh." Peter switched marker colors before fixing up the last of Steve's tattoo, crudely writing 'Daddy' across the middle of the heart.

"Done!" He proclaimed, capping the marker.

"Very nice, munchkin. I like the final touches." The blond grinned, admiring his ink. "You don't mind if I pay with hugs and kissies, do you? I'm a little short on cash." He teased.

"Uh-uh. Gwoss," Peter stuck his tongue out, shrieking when Steve tried to grab for him anyway. "Papaaa, nooo!"

Sammy giggled softly at Peter's antics, reaching out his chubby arm for his brother.

"Sammy wants to give kissies too." Steve laughed playfully. "Just give in to the kissies, Spider-Man!"

Peter sighed dramatically, scooting closer to them.

"If I hafta," he muttered.

Sammy blinked and put his hand up to his lips, babbling while he attempted to 'blow' kisses at Peter. Pete blinked, doing the motion back, giggling when Sammy repeated him.

"He's never done dat b'fore, Papa!"

"No he hasn't!" Steve laughed amusedly. "Daddy like to do that, so maybe Sammy was copying Daddy." He grinned, sneak over to smooch Peter's cheeks then Sammy's.

"Ewwww, _Papa_ ," Peter groaned, rubbing his cheek, "Y'gettin' spit on me!"

Sammy giggled and blew more kisses at Peter before turning to Steve to do the same.

"Thank you, you little cutie." Steve giggled, blowing Sammy a kiss back. "You'll have to show Daddy when he comes home how you blow kissies, bubba bug."

Sammy giggled again and blew more kisses, to which Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood and put his markers away before trudging down to his room, grabbing up his biology textbook before settling in his hammock to re-read his favorite chapter: Arachnids.

Steve saw Peter leave with a sigh, looking to Sammy.

"Sometimes bubby likes to be by himself. He's getting near the age he doesn't wanna always hang out with his Daddy and Papa." He said softly, blowing kisses back at the baby.

Sammy's lip wobbled after Peter left, clearly distraught as he reached after his brother. He wailed loudly, huge tears streaming down his face as he tried to will Peter to come back.

"Let’s see if we can go hang out with bubba in his room instead." Steve said, bouncing the boy lightly as he carried him towards Peter's room.

"Pete? Can Sammy and I come visit?" Steve called. "Sammy wants to spend time with you."

Peter sighed and put his book down, reaching out for the baby. He settled Sammy on his chest, smooching the baby's cheek before starting to gently rock the hammock.

"Don' be upset, lil' bwotha," He whispered, wincing as Sammy started to drool on him.

"He loves you so much, Peter." Steve smiled, reaching up to card fingers through Peter's hair. "Sammy loves his big brother very much."

"Unlike others," Peter hummed under his breath, giving Steve a pointed glance before settling back in the hammock, wrapping his arms around Sammy.

"Pete--" Steve said softly, looking a bit distraught. "Never, ever think that I don't love you so much, munchkin. You are so important to me and I love you very much, son."

Peter just hummed noncommittally and picked up his book again, happy to snuggle Sammy and ignore Steve. Steve frowned at that, looking downward as he stepped a bit away from the hammock and sat on the floor. His head hung in hurt, feeling terrible that he could've made Peter think such things. After a moment, Peter looked over with a sad huff, tossing his book aside to reach down and pet Steve's hair.

Steve looked up over at Peter from the touch, reaching up and placing his hand on Peter's. "I love you, Pete. Very much."

"I love you too, Papa," Peter replied seriously, only rolling his eyes when Sammy babbled after him, "I think Sammy says I love you too."

Steve sent a small smile their way, coming up to hug the two. "I love both of you boys. You are both my sweet boys."

"Mhm, that's the word," Tony's voice came from the hallway, causing Sammy to squeal. Tony poked his head into the room with a grin, waving a teether ring at the baby before giving it to him.

Sammy took his prize happily, examining it by chewing on it and making a content garble.

"You missed it. Peter finished my awesome tattoo and Sammy was blowing kisses like no one's business." Steve said softly.

"He always does the good stuff when I'm not around," Tony grumbled, eyeing Peter before grinning, bringing out his other hand from behind him to show the boy his treat.

Peter gasped and took the lollipop, looking up at Tony with wide eyes.

"Not too much sugar before bed, and make it last," Tony chuckled, "And save it for after dinner, squirt."

"'Kay, Daddy! Thank you!" Peter cheered about his treat, causing Sammy to look up at his brother and noise curiously as he continued to chew on his teether.

Tony shook his head fondly, sitting down on the floor next to Steve. He leaned over to give him a quick smooch, happy to snuggle up to his chest.

"Hi," Tony hummed, looking up at Steve.

"Hello there." Steve sighed gently. "Glad you're back. Things were starting to get a bit rough with Peter there." He whispered, resting his head against Tony's.

"I swear he thinks he's top dog when I'm gone," Tony sighed, lacing their fingers together, "I'll talk to him before dinner, okay?"

Steve hummed in confirmation, squeezing their hands gently.

"I can go start on that, if you want? Get dinner going and you can hang out with the boys a little." The blond offered. "See if Sammy'll blow ya some kisses."

"Take him with you, will you? Just in case it gets serious, I don't want him to get upset," Tony murmured, helping Steve to his feet, "Call us when dinner's ready?"

"All right. But it’s not my fault if he starts crying. He's really attached to Peter." Steve admitted, reaching to pick the baby up.

"C'mon, Samwich. You gonna learn how Papa cooks big boy food, huh?" The blond cooed as they left the room.

Tony waved at the baby as they left, quickly stepping in front of Peter to close his door, turning around with his arms crossed.

"Sit," he pointed at the hammock, dragging over the boy's desk chair to sit down in.

Peter sat back down in his hammock, looking to Tony silently and shrinking back slightly.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Tony scolded, crossing one leg over the other, "Anything you want to tell me, squirt?"

"Not dat I can think of at the moment..." Peter said innocently. "Is there something you think I'm s'posed to tell you?"

"I will put you over my lap in point five seconds unless you tell me what you did that made your Father so upset," Tony frowned, "Now, Peter."

Peter swallowed thickly and looked downwards, taking a breath before he answered.

"Papa said dat Sammy really loves me very much. And I said ta him 'Unlike others'..." He murmured quietly.

"Oh, Peter--" Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a second to stare off into space.

"Pete, you can't say stuff like that to your Papa," He sighed, "Even if you think you're joking. He loves you very much and it really hurts him when you say stuff like that."

Tony's shoulders slumped and he sighed, giving Peter a disappointed look.

"Ever since we had Sammy, sometimes it don't feel like it..." Peter said, starting to sniffle. "He don't spend much time with jus' me anymore. And when I get a chance to be with jus' him, Sammy's crying or stinky or hungry."

Tony sighed sadly and motioned to the boy, pulling him into his lap.

"That's what babies do, honey," he sighed, "They need a lot of attention because they can't do much for themselves. I'll make sure that Papa spends more time with you, okay? I'll try to work from home more, and take care of Sammy so you two can spend time together, okay?"

Tony nearly cringed at the workload he just put on himself, but he stuffed it down, offering Peter a smile instead.

"But then _you'll_ be really busy and then I couldn't see you a lot either." Peter said with a wobbly lip.

"We'll find a balance, pip, I promise," Tony murmured, kissing the boy's cheek, "You're okay, no need to get upset. Tell you what. We'll move our schoolroom down to the lab, okay? That way we'll all be together and I can still get work done."

Peter nodded softly at the proposition, snuggling into Tony's chest as he sat in his lap.

"'Kay, Daddy." He hummed softly, finishing his sniffles.

"You need to go apologize to your father," Tony said quietly, rubbing the boy's back, "And make it _very clear_ to him that you love him. Understand me?"

"Yessir..." The boy mumbled before climbing off of Tony's lap to head off towards the kitchen to get his Papa.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, mentally thanking his stars for his newfound control. He stood and followed Peter down to the kitchen, watching with a smile as the boy practically attached himself to Steve's leg.

"Papaaaa," Pete whined, tugging on his shirt so he'd look down.

Steve turned with a surprise, a saucy spoon in his hands as he looked down at the boy.

"Peter? What are you doing, munchkin?" He asked curiously.

"I lub yew," he mumbled into Steve's pant leg, hugging him as tight as he could, "I didn' mean t'make ya upsets--"

He looked up and sniffled, tear stains evident on Steve's khakis.

"Oh, Pete--" Steve said softly, setting his spoon down and kneeling to pull Peter into a hug.

"I love you too, _so_ much bubba. So so much. Don't cry, okay? I like to see you smiling and happy. It’s okay." He soothed, kissing the side of his son's face.

Peter hiccupped and nodded, wiping the tears off his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

"Can we watch a movie aftah dinnah? Jus' us?" He asked softly, tucking his face into Steve's neck.

"Sure, bubba. If you want to do that." Steve smiled softly. "But what about Daddy? You don't want him to watch, too?"

"Nuh uh. Wanna spends time wiff you," Peter mumbled, rubbing his nose into Steve's neck.

Tony laughed quietly at that, shaking his head fondly.

"Okay then. You and I will watch a movie together after dinner. Whichever one you want to watch, just you and me." Steve smiled, petting softly at Peter's hair.

"Now, will you go get Daddy for me and tell him its dinnertime?"

Okay!" Pete grinned and dashed off, practically slamming himself into Tony's legs. Tony quickly scooped the boy up on reflex, kissing his nose while waltzing him into the kitchen.

"Don't run, kid, that's how things get broken," he teased softly.

"Be they objects or body parts." Steve sighed fondly, glancing at Tony. "I assume you were there the whole time and heard everything?"

"Only a bit, but I got the gist. I'll take the little one up early, and you two can have a ladies' night," Tony teased, rolling his eyes at Peter's complaints.

"We're _not_ ladies, Daddy! We are men!" Peter announced, puffing his chest.

"Yeah, Daddy! We're men!" Steve chimed playfully in an echo.

"If you sing that song, you both are getting put in time out with no dessert," Tony interrupted, shooting Steve a glance, "Also, you and I have talked about _that_ particular term of endearment from you around the kids.”

"Yer grumpy," Peter replied, grinning up at Tony before leaning up to kiss his cheek, wriggling out of his arms to go over to his seat at the table.

"And it’s not like I should call you Tony in front of the boys. To them, you're not Tony. You're Daddy." Steve stated, setting the table with a smirk. "Besides, when Sammy starts talking, do you want him to call you Daddy or Tony?"

"I don't think he could pronounce it, I'll be Dada till he can," Tony huffed, going over to Sammy to pick the baby up, "Isn't that right, squeakers?"

Sammy chewed on his ring and made happy noises up at Tony, reaching up to pet his goatee.

"He just really likes your beard, Tony. He might just tell you're you by that." Steve chuckle softly as he made the plates.

"Daadddddyy" Peter whined, patting the seat next to him. "Come eat dinnah!"

"Unless you grow one. Which I'm putting down as my birthday present," Tony laughed, smooching Sammy's cheek before buckling him into his high chair and wrapping a bib around him, "Alright, pesty Pete, I'll sit next to you."

He happily skipped over to sit next to his son, plopping a kiss on the top of his head. Steve hummed thoughtfully as he sat in his place, picking up his fork to eat.

"I might try to. I haven't been able to so far. Couldn't hurt though, right?" He stated with a smirk at Tony.

"Yes you have, you have stubble every morning," Tony accused, helping Peter get started on his food before picking up his own fork, "I'd say it'd be three days before you had a full beard." He nodded, stuffing his face with pasta.

"Having stubble and growing a beard are different. It gets so patchy at first." Steve murmured softly as he ate. "I'll start trying to grow one to see what it’s like, I guess."

"I have a beard, I know what it's like," Tony laughed, reaching over to help Peter cut up his shrimp, "It's not that bad once you get it to a good trimming length. Just gotta wait it out."

He helped Peter eat a couple bites before returning to his own food, practically shoveling down the delicious alfredo. Looking up, Tony frowned at the look on Steve's face.

"What?" He asked.

"Peter is swelling up, Tony. I think he's allergic to shrimp!" Steve nervously, rushing out his chair and over to Peter to check him out. "We'll probably need to take him to the hospital, because this doesn't look minor."

Tony looked over and immediately picked up the boy, ignoring his silverware clattering to the floor.

"I'll take him, you clean up and get Sammy all ready, text me when you get there," he called over his shoulder as he swiped his keys and wallet, running out to his Mercedes to hurriedly stuff the boy in.

Steve nodded back, going over to scoop up Sammy and get him upstairs for a change and to pack. The baby whined a bit from all the sudden excitement, Steve shushing him gently.

"I know, bubba bug. But we gotta go see bubby. He's a bit sick and Daddy needed to take him for help."

Tony really wished stop lights didn't exist. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on Peter's, gently shushing him as he sped off to the hospital.

"I know, I know, shhh, it’s okay, you're gonna be fine, just a few more minutes," Tony soothed, more to his own nerves.

One he parked he leapt out of the car and scooped Peter up, jogging into the emergency room and running up to the desk.

"Shellfish allergy," he blurted, slightly out of breath, "He-- benadryl--"

"Alright, sir. Just calm down a bit and we'll get him in quickly and taken care of." The nurse explained, calling a doctor over quickly to take Peter.

It didn't take too much longer after that Steve and Sammy showed up, heading to the desk.

"Um, my husband came in a bit ago with our son who was having a severe allergic reaction to shrimp?"

The nurse nodded and pointed.

"Room 109," she explained, "He should be in there."

Sammy whined in his baby carrier, reaching up at Steve.

"I know, baby boy. I'll be able to pick you up once we find Daddy and Bubby." Steve shushed as he looked for room 109.

Pacing in the room, Tony had already started rattling off the Fibonacci sequence out of anxiety, nearly jumping out of his skin at the hand on his back.

"Fuck," he gasped, whirling around to grab onto Steve, "They're sedating him right now, behind the curtain, he'll be okay--"

Tony clutched at Steve's back, ignoring the _stupid, stupid, stupid_ tears running down his face.

"That's good. But calm down, Tony. You got him here. You did good, baby." Steve whispered, giving Tony a kiss for comfort. "We didn't know and sadly one of the only ways to find out allergies is to be exposed to it."

"Right, right," Tony took a breath, pulling back to rest his head in Steve's chest, "No more seafood. I'm not taking chances."

He took a breath and looked down at the baby carrier, laughing softly as he bent down to pick up Sammy.

"Hi you, you rattled too?" He whispered, tucking himself back into Steve's chest.

"Yeah, he was getting fussy on our way in here. He just wanted someone to hold him, I think." Steve hummed, holding Tony and Sammy close as they waited. "We can hold you and be calm now, baby boy."

"He's probably the calmest one right now," Tony muttered, head shooting up at the sound of the curtain opening.

"Dr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers?" The doctor asked, "Please, I'm sure you're worried--"

"No one's called me doctor since I graduated, please, Mr. is fine," Tony murmured, careful not to jostle Sammy too much as he sunk into a chair by Pete's hospital bed, picking up his tiny hand.

"Hey, munchkin. You had us scared there. You feeling a little better now?" Steve asked Peter softly, smoothing the boy's bangs.

"Sleepy," the boy puffed, eyes hazy, "Arm huwts."

"Yeah baby, that's the drip bag, it's what helping keep your allergy away," Tony murmured, running his thumb over the boy's hand reassuringly, "A few hours and we'll be able to take it out, get you bandaged up and go home, okay? We can all sleep in Papa's and my bed tonight, extra special."

Peter nodded tiredly, leaning into Steve's touch with a whine.

"I know, bubba. Papa had this happen before." Steve hummed softly. "I'm really allergic to a chemical in Tide detergent. Gramma bought it once for us and I went into anaphylactic shock trying to put on a shirt."

"Really? God, you were allergic to everything," Tony mumbled, adjusting Sammy in his lap, "I'm sorry you went through that, though. I'm sure you gave Sarah and Bucky the biggest scares of their lives."

"Scared the heck out of me, too. That’s like the one thing I am still allergic to." Steve admitted, turning back to Peter.

"Anyway, I know how you feel, Peter. But you'll get better and we'll probably be getting you an epipen from the doctor."

Peter nodded, scooting over in his bed. He patted the sheet next to him, tiredly reaching up at Steve. "In," he asked softly.

"I dunno if they would allow me too, Petey." Steve said softly. "We'll have to ask the nurse first, okay?"

Peter teared up and let his arms drop, whimpering softly.

"Hey, hey, shhh, Papa's gonna go ask, okay?" Tony immediately grabbed Peter's hand again, having the boy concentrate on him, "You're alright sweetheart, you just don't feel so good, I know, I'm sorry, I love you, you're gonna be okay..."

Steve had turned to get up and ask, but the nurse was already looking at him and giving a nod.

"Kay, munchkin. I'm squeezing in next to you, okay? Nice and careful."

Tony helped Peter scoot over to Steve could climb in, smiling as the boy tucked himself into Steve's warmth. Pete sniffled softly and whimpered, letting Steve comfort him.

"You're okay, lil 'un, I promise," Tony murmured, holding Peter's hand comfortingly, "Not much longer and we can go home and get you all comfortable in your own bed with Wade, alright?"

"I thought we was gonna be in you 'n Papa's bed?" Peter said pitifully, Steve nodding gently in reply.

"Yeah, bubba. We'll let you sleep with us tonight. And we'll get you cuddled with both us and Wade." He hummed, kissing Peter's forehead.

"Yeah, sorry, that's what I meant," Tony chuckled softly, lifting up Peter's hand to kiss it, "You're okay baby, there's no need to get upset, you're _fine_..."

Tony whispered to him till the Doctor cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

"Peter? Hi, I'm Doctor Blake, but you can call me Donny if you want," he smiled, gentle despite his lumbering appearance, "Do you know what happened to you?"

Peter looked up at the doctor slowly, giving a half shrug. "Shrimps made me go into anafi-- an-- 'm allergics..." He murmured.

The doc nodded, flipping open his chart.

"You had a severe allergic reaction to shrimp, which I would suspect could be all shellfish," He answered for Peter, "Thankfully, your dads were smart enough to get you here before you could go into a full shock, so we were able to keep you sedated. You should be discharged within the hour, and for the parents--"

He scribbled something on a purple notepad, tearing it off and handing it to Steve.

"--prescription for four epipens," He continued, "I'll also send a memo to Peter's regular physician, so he or she will be able to regularly prescribe it in case it arises again."

"Thank you very much, Doctor Blake. That takes a lot of worry away if this happens again, God forbid." Steve sighed, reaching to take the paper and shake the man's hand.

"It's my job to help, Mr. Stark-Rogers," Blake chuckled, shaking both their hands, "A nurse will be around to take his vitals again before he leaves, then you'll be free to go. Have a good rest, Peter."

The boy waved weakly as the Doctor moved off, then coughed softly and leaned into Steve.

"Papa, m'sleepy," he mumbled, "m'head hurts."

"I know, baby. Once the nurse comes and checks you over, we can leave and you can sleep while we drive home, okay?" Steve soothed, petting at Peter's hair.

He nodded softly, cuddling up to Steve until the nurse came with her chart, quickly taking Peter's blood pressure and temperature.

"He's doing much better, and he's down to 99.0," She informed them, smiling as Tony signed the discharge papers, "He needs some sleep, and he should be better by the morning."

"Thank you," Tony handed her the chart back, standing and putting Sammy in his carrier before picking it up, "Ready, Petey?"

Peter nodded sleepily, laying against Steve as the man carried him.

"We'll get you comfy at home, munchkin. And we'll sleep." The blond hummed as they headed out to the car. "I already threw away the shrimp and things, too, okay?"

"I'll re-sanitize the kitchen when we get home," Tony added, "And we should brush our teeth too, just in case."

He buckled Sammy into the back with Peter, giving Steve a quick kiss before skipping over to the other car, quickly roaring off for home. Steve sighed softly at Tony's speed, shaking his fondly as he got into the driver's seat. Sammy was still awake and babbled over at Peter, reaching tiny hands over at his brother.

"Nuh uh, Sammy, don' wan'chu to get sick too," Peter replied weakly, trying to keep the baby's hands away, "Maybe tomorrow."

Sammy teared up and his bottom lip wobbled, whining around his binky.

"Sammy, don't cry. Bubba doesn't feel good." Steve explained as he drove home. "But Peter, you're okay around him. People can't catch allergies from others, munchkin."

"Oh."

Peter reached over to hold Sammy's hand, giggling softly when the boy stopped his whimpers.

"S'okay, Sammy," he murmured, "We's almos' home."

Steve smiled soft at his boys in the car mirror, pulling into the garage to find Tony's car already parked.

He headed inside after somehow managing to carry both Sammy's carrier and Peter, being greeted by his husband. "Give me a hand?"

"I think you need more than a hand," Tony laughed, taking Peter from Steve, "Kitchen's all clean and our bed is turned down. I'm gonna stuff him into the bath and pajamas, you wanna take Sammy and we'll rendezvous at bed in twenty?"

"Shhh," Peter muttered, putting his hand over Tony's mouth, "Loud."

Steve chuckled warmly, taking Sammy's carrier in both hands.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you and Pete soon and we'll get comfy."

He kissed Peter's cheek then Tony's, taking Sammy up to the nursery.

"You think you can handle a bath, Pete?" Tony asked softly, smiling at the boy's mumble, "Or do you need me to help you?"

"...help." Peter murmured back, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he snuggled into Tony's chest.

"Thought so," Tony chuckled, carrying the boy upstairs, "Do you need me to sit in the tub with you? Or will you be able to sit up for me?"

He brushed the boy's bangs to the side and kissed his forehead, bouncing him on his hip while he went to fetch Peter's bear pajamas and new undies.

Peter shook his head gently, holding his clothes as they headed towards the bathroom. "I can sit myselfs. Just need help with da rest."

"Okay, pumpkin. We'll have to change your band-aids, too," Tony murmured, setting the boy on his feet before turning the tap on.

He turned back to Peter to carefully undress him, wary of the band-aids on him from the IV point.

Peter went along with Tony's movements, helping his daddy the best he could in his undressing and carefully getting into the tub. He sunk into the warm water with a sigh of relief, eyes shutting for a second.

"Feels good..."

"Mhm," Tony hummed, grabbing the washcloth to start gently scrubbing the boy down, "Lemme know if anything hurts, okay?"

Peter nodded softly, letting Tony scrub him up. His eyes were still a little puffy, but by now it was mainly from needing sleep. He about nodded off before Tony's voice chimed in at him.

"Hey, hey, Peter," Tony gently swiped the washcloth over the boy's forehead to help him wake up, "Just a few more minutes buddy, okay? Just need to get you dried, in pajamas, and brush your teeth, then we'll grab Wade and you can come sleep in my bed. Think you can stay awake a little while longer?"

"Mhmmm..." The boy hummed with a yawn, letting Tony finish before trying to climb out of the tub towards the towel Tony had out.

Tony quickly scooped the boy up and dried him off, efficiently stuffing him into his undies and pajamas.

"Almost done," He soothed, lifting the boy up onto his step stool, "Can you brush your teeth for me?"

Peter nodded, slowly but surely getting through brushing his teeth. When he had finished, he reached up at Tony, looking up at him with pitiful eyes.

"I know, one last thing," Tony soothed, rummaging through his medical cabinet to grab a band-aid, "Then we'll go sleepies, I promise."

He quickly put the new band-aid over Peter's IV mark, scooping the boy up and kissing his cheek before going to grab Wade.

"See? All done," Tony murmured to the boy, bouncing him slightly as he walked back to his bedroom, "And Papa's waitin' for you."

Peter looked up sleepily and reached out at Steve, eyes closing as he started to nod off in Tony's arms.

"Poor little guy can barely keep his eyes open." Steve cooed, scooping Peter up onto the bed and under the blankets. "You'll feel better in the morning and I'll make you a big breakfast, okay?"

Peter was already asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, snoring softly into Steve's side.

"Poor thing," Tony whispered, changing into pajamas before slipping into bed with them, "He almost fell asleep in the bath."

He huffed softly and brushed the boy's bangs to the side, laying down to cuddle up to him.

"At least we know what not to have in the house anymore," he muttered.

"It’s a shame. I liked shrimp. But I'm more than willing to give it up to keep this from happening again if it can be helped." Steve whispered back, snuggling the boy close. "We'll have to let the other's know too so they don't accidentally feed it to him when he's over there."

Tony nodded.

"I'll take you out for seafood date nights," He hummed, bringing Steve's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, "You won't go without, honey, but we'll have to keep it away from mister allergic."

Peter grunted in his sleep, to which Tony grinned.

"You really are like me kiddo, only I react the same away around cats," he murmured.

Steve sent a smile Tony's way in reply, reaching to stroke the man's cheek gently.

"I'll keep him away from shellfish and you away from cats. Gotta protect my fellas." He chuckled at a whisper. "Make sure they are okay."

"Mmm, yep," Tony hummed.

Peter kicked back in his sleep, causing Tony to gasp and curl up.

"Okay, sleep, he wants us to sleep," Tony whispered in a pained voice, "Ow."

Steve chuckled quietly and nodded, settling around Peter and looking to Tony.

"Sleep it is, then. Goodnight. I love you." He whispered to his husband, hearing Peter grunt beside him. "Love you too, munchkin."

"Yeah, my junk isn't lovin' it so much right now, holy hell, ballet paid off," Tony groaned, rolling over onto his other side, "Night, slightly more muscular husband."

He huffed and smiled at Steve's laugh, settling down till he fell asleep.

Steve continued to smile to himself, waiting until he heard both Peter and Tony's soft snores before letting his eyes fall. He let the gentle breaths lull him until he was asleep with them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's having more breakthroughs. Also, special kissies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

The next morning, Tony was woken up by small scuffling noises from somewhere in the room. He cracked an eye open and fumbled for his glasses, rolling his eyes at the bear raiding his sock drawer.

"What are you _doing_ , you silly boy," He laughed softly, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, "C'mere, you might wake Papa up."

"M'feets were cold. I wanted socks." Peter said drowsily, grabbing a ball of socks and heading back to the bed. "Morning."

Tony hefted the boy onto the bed and took the socks from him; rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we go get socks _your_ size?" He laughed, smooching the boy's cheek, "You wait here, and I’ll go get a pair."

Tony quickly padded over to Peter's room to grab a pair of long socks out of his drawer, rolling his eyes.

"Just like his Papa," He hummed, walking back into the bedroom, "Alright, squirt, gimmie your feetsies."

Peter stuck out his feet, wiggling his toes at Tony playfully as the socks were slipped on. He giggled when Tony played with the toes a little. "Tickles!"

"Really?" Tony put on a face of mock surprise, "I guess I'll just test it again."

He attacked Peter's feet with his fingers, grinning at the boy's squeal.

" _NOHOHO DADDY STAHAHAP_ \--" Peter squealed and kicked in a fit of giggles, accidentally kicking his Papa in the back.

"Ow." Steve deadpanned, grumbling as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Told you he kicks ferociously. Let's sign him up for soccer," Tony laughed, pressing slopping kisses over Peter's cheeks.

He blew a raspberry on the boy's stomach, grinning.

Peter squealed even louder at the raspberries in laughter, noise coming through the baby monitor from Sammy in response.

"Oh boy, kid, Sammy wants words with you," Tony laughed, sitting back, "He's gonna nibble on your fingers for waking him up."

Peter looked particularly offended at that, glancing over at Steve.

"Dat's not twue, is it Papa?" He asked, just in case.

"He might, but not because he's mad. Just because he likes chewing." Steve mumbled, finally opening his eyes. "He'd never be mad at his bubby."

Peter stuck his tongue out at Tony, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll get him," He laughed, patting Steve's thigh on his way over to the nursery.

Tony quietly opened the door before heading over to scoop up the fussy baby, smooching his forehead.

"You sleep well, lil 'un?" He whispered, taking Sammy over to the changing table.

Sammy garbled up at Tony, little feet kicking as he was on his back on the changing table. He stuck a hand in his mouth to chew on since his teether was still in the crib.

"No, don't, I'll get your toy in a minute," Tony sighed, taking Sammy's thumb out of his mouth in exchange for his binky.

He quickly changed him and put him in his bear onesie, scooping Sammy up before going and getting his teether ring.

The baby took the teether happily, chewing on it like crazy as they headed towards the kitchen for his breakfast.

"Ouch, kid, you must really be hurtin', huh?" Tony murmured, setting Sammy in his high chair before going to start making his formula, "We'll be takin' you to the doc soon, kiddo, maybe he has some kid tylenol we can give you."

Sammy looked at Tony curiously as he chewed, noising softly as he waited for his formula. He smacked gently at his highchair table in wait, almost as if impatiently.

"Yes, yes, Princess, I'm getting there," Tony laughed, taking the heated bottle from the microwave to test on his wrist, "Okay, it's ready, don't suck it down too fast."

He exchanged the bottle for the teething ring, smiling fondly at Sammy. Sammy suckled on his bottle contently, looking beside him and reaching out to Peter as he and Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Samwich. Daddy got you breakfast there?" The blond grinned, turning back to Peter. "I'll make us breakfast then we can watch our movie, okay?"

"M'gonna get dwessed first," Peter replied, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sammy's cheek before bouncing off for his room.

Tony smiled softly, leaning against the counter.

"He really loves his brother," he murmured.

"Those two'll be inseparable, no doubt. Sammy cries if he can't have Peter around." Steve hummed, starting to set up to make some eggs.

"I know, that's the part that worries me," Tony muttered, "What's gonna happen when Peter starts ballet again? He's going to be gone for a couple hours, and Sammy's gonna get fussy."

He shook his head and sighed, going over to bury his face between Steve's shoulder blades.

"We'll just make sure he is occupied during then." Steve said simply. "We'll play and nap with him to keep him distracted."

"King Baby?" Tony joked, laughing, "Oh my god, Steve. I love that picture so much."

Sammy shouted from his high chair, grumpily tossing his empty bottle to the floor.

"Hey now, little boy. That isn't very nice." Steve sighed, picking the bottle up and carrying it to the sink. "No throwing bottles."

Sammy chewed on his teether and made a light noise, kicking his feet against the high chair with a giggle.

"Awe, he's just like you, Stevie," Tony teased.

Steve raised a brow and turned back to the eggs. "I'm not sure what of the things he just did makes him like me."

"Acting innocent," Tony grinned, sidling back up next to Steve.

Sammy whined from his chair at the lack of attention, thumping his hand on the tray of the highchair.

" _Sammy_." Steve said in a gentle, warning, singsong voice. "We know you are there, baby. We are just busy." He sighed. "Tony, would you pick him up please?"

"Yep," Tony popped the 'p' while scooping the baby up, smooching his fine hair.

"He's so blond," he murmured, bouncing Sammy around the room, "He almost looks bald from how blond he is."

"Well it'll darken as he gets older, I'm sure." Steve hummed as the bacon sizzled. "And if he looks bald, that’s fine. He's a baby."

"Sammy's bald?" Peter said with a gasp as he came back into the room. "What happened to 'is hairs???"

"No, no, he's not actually bald," Tony laughed, "His hair is colored in such a way that he _looks_ bald.”

Peter made grabby hands up at Tony, who sighed and shifted Sammy to one hip, picking up Peter and setting him on the other.

"Apparently, I'm a child jungle gym," he announced.

"It would appear so." Steve chuckled warmly, smooching Tony's cheek as he passed to set the table. "At least you won't be for too much longer since breakfast is served!" He said dramatically.

"Please take one," Tony wheezed, "They're heavy together."

"M'not heavy," Peter protested, frowning as he let himself down, "M'very light."

Tony sighed and sat at his place at the table, letting Sammy perch on his lap and lay back against his chest. Steve chuckled as he sat next to his husband and his son at the table for breakfast, looking to Tony sweetly.

"Super Daddy. Able to lift a boy and a baby with ease." He joked, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Super Daddy!" Peter cheered, stuffing eggs in his mouth.

"Iron Man," Tony corrected, ripping his toast in half.

"Iron Daddy," Peter amended, smirking up at him.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, leaning down to smooch the boy's forehead before going back to his breakfast. Sammy looked up curiously from his spot in Tony's lap, eyeing the food and reaching for the other half of his daddy's toast with a garble.

"Ah ah, you don't have enough teeth, little one," Tony murmured, pushing his plate out of Sammy's reach, "Sorry, love."

Sammy's lip wobbled as he looked up at Tony, tiny whimpers escaping from his lips.

Peter reached over and pet Sammy's head gently.

"Don't cry, Sammy. You'll get ta eats big people foods soon. Jus' not yet." The boy explained, handing the boy his teether again.

"See? You're okay," Tony soothed, gently bouncing the boy on his knee while Sammy nibbled on his teether.

Tony quickly finished up his breakfast and sat back with a happy sigh, giving Steve a lazy smile.

"It's been a heck of two days," he announced, sighing.

"I'll say. But we can take a day to relax though now that we know that shrimp is not good and we don't have to worry about allergies." Steve answered softly, kissing the top of Peter's head as he cleared the table.

"Movie!" Peter cheered, scrambling out of his seat to go tug on Steve's shirt, "C' _mon_ , Papaaa--"

"Eager Mcbeaver wants your attention," Tony laughed, standing with Sammy on his hip, "I'll clean up in here, Papa, you go watch a movie."

"You sure? As long as you are okay with it." Steve said gently, picking Peter up to carry the boy to the living room. “So munchkin, what movie we gonna watch today?"

"I dunno," Peter shrugged, resting his head on Steve's shoulder, "Termina'tuh?"

He grinned up at Steve with doe eyes, letting his bottom lip quiver ever so slightly.

"Nice try, but I think that movie is a little too mature for you." Steve hummed back, raising a brow. "We need to see what Daddy thinks."

Peter leaned back in Steve's arms and groaned.

"See what Daddy thinks about what?" Tony poked his head into the living room, drying a plate with a towel.

"Peter wants to watch Terminator, and I said that might be a bit too mature." Steve explained. "What say you, love?"

Tony bit his lip and shrugged.

"I think it'd be okay," he finally said, rolling his eyes at Peter's whoop, "Just keep the volume down, and only a little bit of the movie. Not too much violence for you, young man."

"Daddyyyy," Peter whined, "Y'sposed t'be on _my_ side."

"Compromise is better than nothing, bubba." Steve answered softly, laying back on the couch with Peter. "JARVIS? Queue up Terminator for us, please. But can you sort through some violence, please?"

Peter pouted, but he kept his thoughts to himself, scooting up close to Steve's side.

The TV flickered to life and the movie began, nearly startling Peter, but he took a breath and kept watching.

_This isn't bad at all_ , he thought, happily watching the robot-man drive around with his gun, _This is nothing--_

Peter was startled out of his thoughts by a jump scare and a loud-pitched screech, causing him to scream and fling himself into Steve's lap.

Steve held Peter to him, brushing his hair gently with his hand. "See what I mean? You okay, Petey Pie?"

"Yeah, yeah, m'fine," The boy grumbled, more embarrassed than anything else.

He pulled away from Steve and crossed his arms, determined to get through the movie without screaming. Or crying. Again.

"Okay. But if it gets to be too much, let me know okay? Then we can watch something else." The blond sighed, turning back towards the movie again.

Peter nodded and really tried to get through the movie, but once the machine guns came into play, he ended up burying his face in Steve's chest, whimpering as he curled up in his Papa's lap.

"JARVIS, turn it off." Steve sighed, wrapping arms around Peter. "Bubba, it’s okay. It’s just a movie. It’s okay. Shhh..."

Peter sobbed into Steve's chest, clutching at his shirt with tiny hiccups. He sniffled and curled up tighter, whimpering quietly till he calmed himself down. Steve rocked the boy gently with soft hums, rubbing Peter's back soothingly.

"It’s okay. You're my big boy, it’s okay." He assured. Wanna watch a Disney movie instead? We could watch Atlantis or Treasure Planet? Whatever one you want bubby."

"Can we watch d'lil mermaid?" Peter hiccuped softly, wiping his tears on Steve's shirt.

"Of course we can, munchkin." Steve smiled softly, smooching Peter's cheek. "That one is one of my favorites. JARVIS?"

The title screen to the movie started to play, following Paramount's dance of stars over a mountain; Peter started to relax back into Steve's chest, quietly singing along. Steve hummed along with his boy as the movie played, keeping Peter snuggled to him as they watched.

"Do you have a favorite part, Peter?"

"Uh huh," He mumbled, nuzzling against Steve's chest, "I like when Ariel s'in her cove an' she sings 'bout thingamabobs."

"That is a nice part. She's got a nifty collection, huh?" Steve hummed sweetly. "I like when they beat Ursula and they get a happy ending. The book isn't as happy as the movie, so it’s nice."

"Shhh," Peter patted Steve's chest, "Y'talkin' over her singin', Papa."

He let his eyes glaze over slightly, sinking back into Steve's warmth. He yawned and closed his eyes for only a second, easily falling asleep.

"Sorry, Pete." Steve whispered with a smile, watching the screen until he felt Peter's breathing even out with sleep.

The blond sighed in amusement, laying him and his son back carefully. Figured now was a good a time as any to have a nap with his son and let his eyes slip shut.

Peter snored quietly against Steve's chest, writhing slightly as bits and pieces of the Terminator plagued his dreams; he whimpered quietly in his sleep, face tightening as Arnold held his gun up to Ariel--

"No!" Peter wailed, sitting up with his chest heaving.

He looked down at himself and burst into tears, only now realizing he'd wet himself on accident.

"Peter?" Steve said sleepily as he woke up from Peter's scream. "Peter, what's--"

He stopped once he realize he was wet. "Oh, Pete. Did ya have a bad dream?".Steve picked the boy up, careful to avoid any more wetness. "Let’s go get us a shower and some new clothes, okay? It’s alright, bubba."

Peter cried more as Steve carried him upstairs, uncomfortable at the cold wetness spreading through his khakis. He buried his face in Steve's chest and hiccupped, busting into tears when he felt the cold liquid trickle down his thigh.

"Shhh, shhh... It’s okay, Petey. Just an accident." Steve tried to soothe, setting Peter down in the bathroom and getting rid of the boy's wet clothes. He stripped out of his damp shirt and pants as well before starting the shower water.

Peter rubbed at his eyes and shivered in the cold of the bathroom, whimpering as Steve helped him into the shower.

"M'sowwy," He cried, sitting under the hot spray, "I didn' m-mean tuh--"

"I know, bubby. It’s okay. It was an accident." Steve assured, getting Peter scrubbed down gently. "You get scared? That happens sometimes when people get scared."

Peter shrunk away slightly and nodded, trying to force himself to relax.

"Yeah," he whispered, hanging his head in shame, "Termina'tuh."

There was a quiet knock at the door, followed by Tony's anxious voice.

"Steve? Pete? Everything okay?"

"We're okay, hon! I'll explain when we are out!" Steve called back, turning attention back to Peter. "That's why I was iffy of you seeing that movie. It’s not real baby, you're okay."

Peter tried to huff but it came out as a sniffle; he knew Steve was right, so he let himself be washed up, still slightly teary as he was helped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around himself. With a sad sigh, Peter sat on the edge of the tub, shivering when his feet touched the chilly tile.

Steve wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed Peter new clothes and socks. He helped the boy slip into his clothes, getting dressed himself before scooping Peter up. Peter clung to Steve as he was brought out to his bedroom, holding his arms out to his Daddy. Tony took the boy from Steve with a gentle sigh, exchanging him for Sammy before sitting down with the boy on his lap.

"What happened?" He asked softly, brushing Peter's wet bangs aside.

"He had a bad dream about Terminator and had an accident during our nap." Steve explained, taking Sammy in his arms.

Peter flushed in embarrassment at that, tucking his head into Tony's chest.

"Hey, it’s okay buddy," Tony soothed, kissing the top of his head, "I get scared sometimes too, nothin' to be ashamed of."

"Even Captain America and Iron Man get scared sometimes. It’s just a sign we are human." Steve soothed softly. "And accidents happen. That's okay."

"But--" Peter said with a pout, "it got on you too."

"It was an accident, Peter." Steve replied. "I am not mad at you or upset. You're okay. Don't cry bubba."

"It got on you?" Tony grinned up at Steve, laughing at the look on his husband's face, "Oh my _god_ , excellent. Good job, Pete, for thinking to lay on your Papa rather than on the couch."

Peter rolled his eyes but giggled anyway, tucking his head into Tony's chest bashfully.

"There's the smile I know and love," Tony teased, hugging the boy tight.

"Even though it is at my expense, I am glad to see the smile too." Steve grinned softly.

Sammy made a small garble almost like a giggle while reaching towards Peter.

Peter reached out for the baby and kissed his hands, eyes lighting up at Sammy's squeal of delight. "M'glad y'don't wet y'self, Sammy," He sighed wistfully.

"Oh yes he does," Tony rolled his eyes, "Believe me when I say he does."

“And poops. That’s why babies have diapers and why we go through them so quickly." Steve sighed at the baby, who just gave a toothless smile back. "And he knows we are stuck cleaning it for him. For now. As soon as we are able, you are getting potty trained, kid."

Peter made a disgusted face, quickly retracting his hand from Sammy.

"Eww," he whined, "S' _gross_."

"Tell me about it," Tony laughed, cuddling Peter to his chest, "We used to do the same with you and pull-ups, mister."

"It’s not like he touches it or anything, Peter. He can't help it." Steve explained when he heard Sammy fussing and reaching for Peter again.

" _Still_. Germy," Peter giggled, reaching back out to play with Sammy's hands, "Y'gwoss, bwotha."

Sammy whined at that, reaching up to pat at Peter's face.

Steve chuckled at that. "He's like 'I'll show ya gross. I'll just touch your face!'." He said dramatically, to which Sammy garbled happily.

Peter rolled his eyes and made grabby hands at Sammy, at which Tony shifted so he could hold both boys in his lap. Sammy blinked up at Peter before leaning up, kissing him on the lips.

"Ew!" Peter shrieked, "Sam _my_."

"Aw, that's sweet Peter. Sammy just wanted kissies cuz he loves you." Steve grinned, sitting down next to all his boys.

Tony leaned behind them to kiss Steve, eliciting another groan from the boy.

"At least we know where Sammy learned it," Tony laughed, letting Peter scramble over into Steve's lap.

"Well yeah. I'm just surprised he picks up on it so fast." The blond said, smoothing Peter's hair. "He might want to stick to just blowing kisses to Peter, though." He chuckled.

"He's so affectionate," Tony laughed, gently rocking Sammy in his arms, "Just like his Papa."

Sammy babbled up at him and reached up to play with his beard, kicking his legs out.

Steve hummed in reply at the comparison, smiling softly over at Tony and laughing at Sammy grabbing his daddy's beard.

"He is just so fascinated with that." He explained, running his hands comfortingly along Peter's back.

"Probably feels funny to him," Tony grumbled, gently playing with Sammy's hands, "It's rough, compared to the softness of everything else."

Peter wormed back into Steve's chest, looking up at his Papa.

"Can we go t'the park?" He asked softly.

"The park?" Steve asked curiously. "Actually the park sounds like a good idea. Haven't been out because of weather and it’s supposed to be nice today." He explained, turning to Tony. "Does the park sound good to you?"

Tony nodded and shrugged.

"We'll have to bundle them up, but I'm game," He chuckled, patting away Sammy's wandering hands, "We can pack a picnic, if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Peter cheered, startling Sammy.

Sammy screeched back in response, managing not to cry but giving them all a freaked out look.

"It’s okay, Samwich. Bubba is just excited" Steve soothed. "But yeah, a picnic at the park sounds good. And we'll get to use the stroller we've only used like once."

Tony gently put Sammy up against his chest and patted his back, nodding.

"Yeah, and push them on the swings," he laughed, standing with the baby, "You wanna get Sammy set up or Pete?"

"I'll work with Peter. He can help me work on making the lunches afterwards." Steve grinned, standing with Peter in his arms.

Tony nodded, swooping over to his husband to give him a quick kiss on the lips before heading off with Sammy to the nursery.

"Why does Daddy kiss y'so much, Papa?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed, "It's _weird_."

"It’s because we love each other like we do. You'll understand when you find someone of your own someday." Steve explained as they headed to Peter's room. "He's the only one ever that I've kissed like that, so its special."

Peter gaped, staring at Steve. "Buh _Sammy_ kissed me like dat!" He whined, "I won' get t'have special kissies??" He teared up and sniffled, rubbing away the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"No, no Peter. You'll have special kisses, I promise." Steve assured, helping wipe the tears away. "He doesn't know better yet, plus he's your brother so those kisses aren't like Daddy and I's."

Peter whimpered, but he nodded, letting Steve comfort him. Eventually, he pulled back, letting Steve stuff him into his jacket with a beanie and little gloves. "Why do y'lub Daddy so much?" He asked softly, giving Steve his doe eyes.

"Well, there are lots of reasons why." The man answered. "He's brilliant, funny, caring and loving. He has his problems, but everyone does. He's my first love and my last. My soulmate..." He answered, quiet and fond.

Peter blinked and nodded, still too young to quite understand. He gave Steve a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek, drawing him into a hug.

"Lub you Papa," He whispered fondly.

Steve was surprised at first but easily hugged back, kissing Peter's cheek in return.

"Love you too, Munchkin. You're such a good boy." He hummed fondly with a smile. "Wanna help me make some PB&Js?".

Peter nodded, taking Steve's hand as they walked down to the kitchen. He stood on his tiptoes to get the peanut butter from the fridge, grunting as he carried it over to the counter.

"Thank you, sir." Steve grinned, taking the peanut butter and getting out the loaf of bread to get started.

"What else do we wanna add to our picnic, you think?".

"Carrots," Peter decided, "An' apples. An' deh pwetzels Daddy weally likes."

He nodded, climbing up onto his stepstool the retrieve the last item.

"Okay. We gotta make sure we've got enough for you, Daddy, and I." Steve hummed as he worked to pack things up. "Need to make up some formula for Sammy too.".

Peter nodded and grabbed three bags of pretzels before putting them onto the counter and trooping over to the fridge to grab three apples and a bag of carrots.

"Where's d'picinik basket, Papa?" He asked.

"Its in the pantry, Boo-Boo." The blond joked in a Yogi Bear voice, cutting up the apples into slices. "You think you can get it okay, bubba?".

"I'm seven, Papa, not four," Peter huffed, rolling his eyes as he padded to the pantry.

He dragged the picnic basket out to the kitchen, leaving it at Steve's feet.

"Well I didn't know if you could reach it quite yet. Didn't want it falling high up on your head or something." He murmured, picking up the basket and packing their lunch up.

"Only Daddy does that," Peter replied matter-of-factly, grinning at his Papa's laughter.

"Well, yeah with some things." Steve chuckled softly "But don't let him hear you say that.”

"Say what?" Tony rounded the corner with Sammy on his hip, diaper bag on his shoulder.

He looked between the two of them before squinting accusingly.

Steve stifled a snicker and turned to finish the lunch.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just picking a little fun." He chuckled, blowing Tony a kiss.

Tony clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, going over to retrieve the stroller and buckle Sammy in before turning back to them.

"You helpin' your Papa with lunch, pipsqueak?" He asked Peter, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Uh-huh. We's getting da good stuffs." Peter said matter-of-factly. "We's gonna eat 'n swing 'n slide n' all sorts a'stuffs!"

Tony laughed softly, picking the boy up and resting him on his own hip.

"Did you get a picnic blanket?" He teased, "Or are we gonna eat off the grass?"

"I got it!" Peter announced, wiggling from Tony's hold and running off to find the blanket.

Tony laughed, skipping over to Steve to press a kiss to his cheek and gently rest a hand on his lower back.

"You're gonna tell me what it was later, yes?" He whispered smoothly, rubbing circles into Steve's back.

Steve looked back playfully, kissing the bridge of Tony's nose.

"Hmm, maybe." He hummed. "It really wasn't anything important."

"Maybe? _Maybe_?" Tony clicked his tongue, moving his hand down to pat Steve's buttocks none too lightly, "We'll see."

He winked and stepped back to tend to Sammy, crouching down to kiss his chubby cheek. Sammy squeaked happily at the kiss on his cheek while Steve's cheeks gained a slight pink dusting.

"I got it! I got it!" Peter giggled, running in with the picnic blanket excitedly.

"Good job, Buddy," Tony grinned, taking the blanket.

He paused, then raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Wasn't this blanket at the _top_ of your closet?" He asked, keeping a blank face, even at Peter's sheepish look.

"Maaaaaybe..." Peter said softly with nonchalance in his voice. "I got it, though."

Tony frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"So if I go up to your room right now, it's not going to be really really messy, right?" He asked.

"Right." Peter said with a nod. "Don't worry, Daddy! I figured it aaaaall out 'n dere is no messes. Pwomise."

"So I can go check?" Tony smirked, side-stepping the boy before striding off for the boy's room.

Steve looked at Peter with a raised brow. "You aren't worried." He noticed, seeing Peter's grin as the boy shook his head.

"Nope! You could say I kinda did a Spidah-Man thingy." He shrugged triumphantly.

Tony trooped up to the boy's room, not surprised to see it cleaned. He turned to go back downstairs, but against his better judgement, opened the boy's closet. Tony looked around for a second, laughing at the footprints on the wall and shelving.

"Cute," He grinned, snapping a few photos before going back downstairs.

"So, did everything check out okay, Tony?" Steve asked playfully along with Peter's grin.

"Mhm. We get to clean footprints off the walls when we get back, though," Tony replied nonchalantly, picking up the picnic basket, "I'm sure you can reach them, right, Peter?"

Peter pouted slightly and looked down, shuffling his feet. "Yes, sir...”

"Don't worry, I'll help you out munchkin." Steve assured, smooching the top of Peter's head. "So. We all ready to go, boys?"

Peter was still pouty as he grabbed Steve's hand, leaning against his warmth as the small family trotted out the door and toward the grassy knoll near the park.

"Don't look so sad, lil 'un, I'll get you an ice cream after lunch," Tony chuckled softly, ruffling the boy's hair.

Peter immediately perked up at the sound of that, starting to pull Steve along as they got closer to the park.

"C'mon, Papa! Let’s go on da swings!" He said excitedly.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, taking the picnic basket and stroller from Steve.

"Go have fun, baby and I will set up lunch over there," he hummed, stealing a quick kiss from Steve.

Steve kissed back, smiling softly at Tony before leaning down to kiss Sammy's cheek.

"Be good for Daddy, okay?" He instructed, waving softly before following Peter.

Sammy babbled at them before reaching up to Tony, kicking his legs.

"I know, I'll play with you in a minute," Tony laughed, going to find a place in the shade to set up.

Sammy made a huff noise at Tony, babbling as they moved to the spot the blanket would go to. He whined when they stopped, intently watching Tony.

"I know, shhh," Tony soothed, quickly spreading out the blanket and setting the basket down, "There, see?"

He helped Sammy out of the stroller and pulled the baby to his chest, kissing his fine hair lightly.

Sammy garbled as they sat down, letting out a laugh as Tony kissed his hair. His first actual laugh, not just a garble as he played with Tony's fingers.

Tony paused mid-kiss and pulled back, heart thumping in his chest. He quickly pulled out his phone and turned on the video, propping it up so it was pointing towards Sammy.

"Can you laugh again honey? Hmm? You did so well!" Tony praised, gently bouncing the boy on his knee, "Do I need to tickle you to have you laugh for the camera?"

Sammy looked around curiously, making a confused noise until Tony tickled lightly at his tummy. The baby laughed happily, giving a big, toothless smile.

Tony grinned, feeling tears bud up in his eyes, despite himself.

"Awe honey, you just had your first laugh, and it's so _cute_ ," he breathed, " _Finally_ I get to witness a first--"

Tony placed kisses all over the crown of Sammy's head, happily pulling the baby to his chest.

Sammy continued to giggle from the kisses, cuddling back against his Daddy and reaching happily for his beard again. Tony couldn't help but laugh, brushing the happy tears off his cheeks.

"Hi Sammy," he whispered, letting the baby feel his beard.

The baby smiled happily back with little noises as he patted at Tony's chin.

"What're my fellas up to over here?" Steve said with a smile, Peter on his hip.

"Bonding time," Tony replied softly, playing with Sammy's hand, "He laughed, Stevie. Like, _really_ laughed. He sounds just like you."

He looked up at Steve with a watery smile, happy tears brimming in his eyes. Steve stared back surprised but happy, looking down at the baby.

"Did you laugh, Sammy? Was Daddy being funny while bubba and I was gone?" He asked quietly, sitting down with the others with Peter in his lap.

Sammy giggled softly and reached out for Peter, dropping down onto his stomach to attempt and crawl over to him. He whined when he only got partway, squeaking when Peter helped him up.

Tony leaned onto Steve's shoulder and sighed wistfully, burying his nose in his husband's chest.

"I love you," he mumbled.

Steve kissed the top of Tony's head and nuzzled at his hair softly.

"I love you too." He whispered back, taking his husband's hand in his. "I can't believe you got him to laugh."

"I'm getting the hang of this Dad-thing, I guess," Tony chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb over Steve's knuckles, "He sounds exactly like you, Steve. He's gonna be just like you when he's older."

Tony looked up at Steve fondly and drew him into a lazy kiss, gently licking at the seam of his lips.

"Daaaddy! Not in fron'a Sammy!" Peter griped, covering the baby's eyes despite the giggles from the little one. "It’s gwoss!"

Steve ignored Peter's protests and happily kissed back a bit longer before pulling away.

"You've had a handle on the Dad thing for a while. You do good, hon."

"Yeah, maybe," Tony chuckled, stealing another kiss, "I've still got my doubts, but I think I'm getting out from under myself."

He smiled softly, giving Steve an eskimo kiss.

"You two is so gwoss." Peter groused, looking down at Sammy. "Right, little bwotha?"

Sammy looked up at Peter with his toothless smile, starting to blow kisses at the boy.

"I'm surrounded by kissers." Peter groan, putting a hand over his face which Sammy mimicked.

"Yes, you are," Tony laughed, tugging Peter into his laugh, "You used to be a kisser, baby. You gave Papa kisses every night before bed and me every morning when you woke up."

"Nuh uh!" Peter cried indignantly, "I would neva!"

"You did. You were such a loving toddler, it was so cute." Steve grinned, taking Sammy and playing with the baby's fingers. "Loved giving kisses."

Peter pouted and grumbled in Tony's lap, squealing when his Daddy smooched his cheek.

"Ewww," he groaned, wiping away the kiss, "Daddy, noooo!"

"Daddy yes," Tony laughed, smooching the top of Peter's head, "I love you, honey. Very much."

"And I love you also, Petey." Steve grinned, hearing a squawk from the baby. "And Sammy loves you too. Loves his big brother a lot." He chuckled.

Peter whined, putting his hands on his face to hide his embarrassed flush. Tony laughed softly and tugged the boy to his chest, rubbing circles in his back.

"You're okay," Tony soothed.

Steve smiled fondly at the two, reaching back for their basket.

"Hey, how about we eat our lunch, huh? Seems like a good time." He suggested in hopes it would help Peter feel better.

“Yeah, that sounds good," Tony hummed, seating Peter in his lap, "You hungry, Pete?"

The boy nodded and gently took one of the sandwiches from Steve, nibbling on it before happily settling back into Tony's chest.

"Fank yew," He garbled around his food.

"You're welcome, munchkin. But don't talk with your mouth full, please." Steve answered, mixing up formula for Sammy to eat.

Peter quickly finished his sandwich and reached for a juice box and carrots, happily munching down his lunch.

Tony smiled fondly and took his own lunch out of the basket, not surprised to see one of the sandwiches marked with his name.

"No jelly?" He asked, grinning over at Steve.

"Nah, just Peanut Butter. Goes best with pretzel." Steve grinned back, feeding the baby with one hand and eating his sandwich with the other. "Plus its less sticky."

"And sugary," Tony hummed, licking his fingers, "S'good. Thank you."

He leaned over and left a peanut butter kiss on Steve's cheek, laughing softly to himself as he grabbed a bag of pretzels.

Peter rolled his eyes at his fathers, finishing up his sandwich and eating on his carrots.

"After lunch, can we go down da slide?" He asked softly.

"Yeah baby," Tony murmured, leaning over to help clean Peter's hands, "Do you need to go potty first? I'll take you, if you do."

The boy thought about it for a second before nodding carefully, hopping up to his feet. He held his hand out to Tony for him to take on the way to the bathroom.

"We'll be back," Tony told Steve, kissing his cheek before letting Peter lead him over to the public restrooms.

He helped the boy go and wash his hands, ruffling his hair in praise as they headed off toward the slide.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Peter urged, tugging Tony along. "I want ya ta go down da slide with me!" He said excitedly.

"Can we both fit?" Tony questioned, eyeing the metal slide, "I don't know if we can, pipsqueak."

Nevertheless, Tony climbed up to the top of the slide and sat down, helping Peter into his lap.

"Ready?"

Peter looked down the slide warily at first before giving a firm nod, looking back up at Tony.

"Ready!" He assured, giving a thumbs up in approval.

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and gently pushed them down the slide, careful to not hold too tightly. He laughed at Peter's stunned expression, setting him on his feet at the end of the slide. Peter looked up at Tony still a bit stunned with a grin growing on his face.

"Again! Again! Again!" He hopped up and down.

"Okay, okay," Tony laughed, letting the boy drag him back to the steps up the slide.

He sat down at the top and put Peter in his lap again, letting the boy drag him down the slide another ten times.

"Alright kid, wearin' me out," Tony grinned, "Wanna go on the swings?"

"Yeah!" Peter bounced, Leading Tony to the swings and urging the man to sit in the swing next to him.

"Swing wit' me, Daddy! It’s fun."

Tony bit his lip and sat, only gently pushing himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to push you, sweetheart?" He asked softly, watching the boy struggle to kick off, "I don't think your feetsies can reach the ground, bubba."

"I can reach!" Peter proclaimed, nearly out of the swing as he tried to touch the ground with his tip toes. "I want ya ta swing toooooo."

Tony rolled his eyes fondly and started to swing, reaching over to push Peter along with him.

"There you go, kick your legs," He praised, grinning, "You're practically flying, Petey!"

Peter grinned and giggled happily as he started to swing higher, watching his daddy swing along with him. "I'm swingin' like Spidahman!" He giggled.

Resting his head against the swing, Tony smiled fondly at Peter, happiness and thankfulness swelling in his chest as he watched his little boy laugh and smile in the sun's rays. Eventually, Peter tired himself out and Tony had to carry him back to the picnic blanket, not surprised to see Steve with Sammy perched on his lap, reading a book.

"Hey," Tony whispered, carefully sitting down as not to jostle Pete.

"Hey there." Steve grinned back as Sammy tried to play with the book pages. "Munchkin get all tuckered out?"

"Yeah. All his energy got taken out on the swings," Tony laughed softly, tucking Peter closer to his chest, "We should probably get them home, it's about Sammy's naptime anyway, yeah?"

"Yeah, as much as he'd probably enjoy 'reading' more." Steve chuckled, closing up the book and scooping up the baby to put back into the stroller. "You'll probably be ready to sleep once we are headed home, huh?"

Sammy babbled up at Steve, looking confused when Tony popped a binkie in his mouth. He settled down on the walk home, quietly snoozing in the stroller once they got home.

"I'll take care of the basket and pipsqueak, you make sure the little one doesn't wake up," Tony whispered, carefully taking the basket from Steve's hand.

"Oh, um, all right." Steve whispered back, kissing Tony's cheek. I'll meet you when everything is settled." He answered, carefully cradling Sammy as he headed up the stairs.

Tony set the basket on the counter and made fast work of getting Peter tucked into bed, making sure Wade was snuggled in beside him before going downstairs to unpack the basket and put everything away. He'd only thrown the picnic blanket in the washer when familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

Tony turned around, letting his hands rest on Steve's chest and head in the crook of Steve's neck.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Howdy." Steve grinned, kissing Tony's temple sweetly with a hum.

"Hmm... How many times have I said I love you today?"

"Uhh--"

Tony blinked, screwing up his face as he tried to remember.

"Once," He decided, "So far, at least. And that's saying the words in those order."

"Really? I need to fix that." The blond smirked, kissing at Tony's face and whispering 'I love you's throughout. He tugged the other close and ran his hands along Tony's back.

"Steve--" Tony whimpered quietly, biting his lip to keep from moaning "--we can't, not with the kids upstairs, even if they are asleep." He thumped his head against Steve's chest pitifully, mumbling apologies into his shirt.

"I know, I know..." Steve sighed, stopping his hands. "But I should still be able to love on you like this. It’s my right as a loving husband to do so if you wish me to."

"I do, you know I do," Tony mumbled, wrapping his arms around Steve, "I wish we could be lovey newlyweds again, y'know? We need a night to spark ourselves back up. A night off." He smiled up at Steve, going up on his tiptoes to kiss his lips.

Steve hummed softly into the kiss, loving the idea.

 

"We could see if the others would take the kids one night? So we could have us time." He offered as a suggestion.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tony murmured back, "But, on one condition. _I_ get to plan the entire night. No exceptions." He grinned, ignoring the pink dusting his cheeks.

Steve raised an eyebrow playfully in response.

"That sounds like a great condition. Also means you have a plan, and I can't wait to see it," he nearly purred, kissing at Tony's blush.

"Mmm. Stop that, you'll make me blush more," Tony tried to scowl, ending up with a childish pout, "Go call them and ask. And catch them up on Mister Shellfish and stuff. I think I'm gonna go work a little bit so I'm completely free for our date night." He smiled softly and gave Steve's cheek a kiss before turning to head off to the workshop, humming under his breath.

"Will do." Steve hummed back, heading towards the kitchen to use the phone, giddily calling up the others.

When Bucky picked up the phone, he sighed at the dreamy voice at the other end of the line.

"If you butt-dialed me while Stark's sucking your dick I'm going to kill you," he announced, grinning at Steve's splutter.

"That is _not_ what is going on, Buck." Steve scolded in a hushed toned. "Besides, how would I have known if I butt dialed you?" He sputtered.

"Anyway, I am just calling to ask if you'd be willing to watch the boys for a night sometime soon."

"Oooh, so Stark _does_ suck your dick," Bucky grinned, enjoying Steve's groan, "Yeah, we can take the little ones off your hands. When do you want to hoist them over?"

"I'll have to ask Tony about it." Steve said with a hand over his face. "He's planning something, so I have no clue."

"Yeah, I can see that," Bucky hummed, taking Natasha's cell from her hands, "Ooh, Stevie-boy, are you in for a _day_. He's texting Nat, and apparently he wants tomorrow night. I can't tell you why, though."

Natasha smacked Bucky's hand for taking her phone.

"No. Bad, James." She scolded lightly.

"Oh, so she gets to be in cahoots, then." Steve hummed. "Don't know why Tony had me call then, but is tomorrow night good for you all?"

"Stark's a sneaky bastard, that's why," Bucky replied, pouting at Natasha, "Tomorrow's fine, I gotta go, _someone_ dug their nails into my hand."

"All right pal, thanks. And don't let her get you too bad." He smirked before ending the call with an excited hum.

Bucky tossed his cellphone back onto the nightstand, gently turning over in bed as not to disturb Clint in-between him and Nat.

After not getting a response from the red-headed Russian, Tony deleted all the messages incase Steve wanted to snoop, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to the store for some parts, be back soon, might wanna check on the boys," He got out in one breath, stealing a kiss from Steve with a huge grin before dashing off to the garage.

Steve stood stunned for a moment until Tony had gone, words finally processing.

"Uh, okay..." He spoke out to no one, turning and deciding to head upstairs to check up on Peter and Sammy.

Already snuck out of his bed and over to the nursery, Peter quietly slid the bars down on the crib and helped Sammy out, tugging the sleepy baby into his arms, only to turn around and stare up at Steve, like a deer caught in the headlights

"Why are you taking Sammy out of his crib? Without Daddy and I's permission?" Steve asked gently, crossing his arms as he looked at Peter

Peter opened his mouth silently, but Sammy babbled for him, clinging to Peter's neck and giving Steve a tiny pout.

"....He was lonely?" He tried, sounding unsure.

"Even so, you should ask before just taking him, okay?" Steve explained. "Something could happen."

He scooped up Sammy from Peter. "I'll give him a change first, then you two can hang out and play, okay Peter?"

" _Fine_ ," Peter sighed, shoulders drooping as he stomped after Steve.

Sammy whined in Steve's arms and reached out for Peter, bursting into tears when he wasn't given back right away.

"It’s okay, Samwich. We are gonna clean you up so you aren't wet while you be with bubba, okay?" Steve soothed at the baby on the changing table as he fixed up the new diaper. When he was done, he handed the baby carefully back to Peter.

Sammy immediately quieted in Peter's hold, sticking his hand in his mouth to nibble on it.

"Bye Papa," He said sweetly, grabbing Sammy's teether ring and blanket before going over to his room.

Steve followed behind Peter quietly to his room, peeking inside the room to keep an eye on the boys. He still was a little suspicious of why Peter was getting Sammy himself.

Making sure Steve wasn't behind him--and utterly failing--Peter spread out Sammy's blanket and gently set the baby up, then scooted over to the other side.

"C'mere," He whispered.

Sammy blinked and fell forward on his hands, babbling as he crawled across the blanket to Peter. Grinning, Peter smooched Sammy's forehead and scuttled to the other side, watching as Sammy crawled after him.

"Okay, c'mon, you can do better," Peter teased, waiting for Sammy to crawl back over to him, "You've done it b'fore!"

He helped Sammy up onto his feet and steadied him, slowly letting go once the baby got his balance. He stood for a second or two before dropping to his behind, squeaking happily up at Peter.

Steve watched in surprise, trying not to make a sound although he wanted to cheer Sammy on. Peter was teaching Sammy to _stand_.

"You almost had it Samms, you got it," Peter encouraged, helping Sammy to his feet again, "Y'just gotta put ya'self on ya'feets."

He stood and let Sammy hold his hands, beaming as the baby started to let go, squealing happily.

"Dat's it! See?" Peter grinned, watching Sammy plop himself down again, "One more time, like we practiced, but I'm gonna watch, otay?"

Sammy babbled at Peter and crawled over to him, grasping at his ankles to pull himself up, wobbly as he clung to Peter's shirt once he stood.

"Yeah, Samms! Good job!" Peter exclaimed.

The blond watched with such a proud grin for both of his boys, eyes admittedly wet as he watch. Peter was taking initiative and helping his younger brother, and it had to be one of the sweetest thing he has been able to witness.

Peter picked Sammy up and set him on the other end of the blanket, letting him stand on his own again before grabbing his hands.

"Alright, we're gonna do the next part like I pwomised, 'kay?" Peter murmured, "Don't cwy."

He slowly let go of Sammy's hands and backed away to the other side, holding his hands by his waist. Slowly, Sammy took a tentative step toward Peter, then slowly shuffled over to him, tiredly collapsing in Peter's arms with a sad whine.

"Oh, no baby. Don't be sad, you did so good." Steve whispered, immediately going quiet after to not get caught.

Peter looked back, just missing Steve backing away. He hummed suspiciously but turned back to Sammy, patting his back.

"Are yer legs tired?" He asked, sitting down on the blanket and tugging Sammy into his lap, "Wanna read?"

Sammy giggled happily and grabbed his teether from the blanket while Peter leaned over and grabbed one of his books, opening it on the floor in front of him.

Steve scooted back and sat on the floor, laying against the wall as he still watched his boys happily.

"That’s my boys." He whispered fondly, sighing wistfully at the scene.

Peter whipped his head around and spotted Steve, immediately snapping the book shut and tossing aside. He scooped Sammy up and climbed up into the hammock, hoping they were hidden from Steve.

"Go 'way!" He called, slightly teary at being caught.

"Peter, you helping Sammy is so sweet. Why are you upset that I saw that, baby?" Steve asked, feeling bad hearing upset in the boy's voice.

"Cause I wuz gon' suhpwise you an' Daddy!" He wailed, sniffling as Sammy whined in his arms and patted his face, "You ruwined m'suhpwise, Papa--"

"Aw, baby. I didn't know, I'm so sorry, don't cry." Steve said apologetically, entering the room slowly. "I just wanted to be sure you were being careful with your brother. You can still surprise Daddy? I was very surprised with what I saw. You were being so good, Peter.".

Peter hiccupped and cuddled Sammy closer, giggling at the boy's soft squeak.

"Otay, but y'can't tell 'im," He said seriously, wiping the tears off his cheeks, "I wanna show Daddy dat Sammy ca--"

Peter froze and held his hand up, counting down from three before pointing at the door, watching Tony walk in the room. The brunet stopped and looked around, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

"Are we having a teaparty?" Tony joked, "Or just bonding time while I'm gone?"

"Sort of bonding. Peter and Sammy wanted to hang out with each other for a while." Steve explained, without giving anything away. "You get your parts at the store, hon?".

"Yep," Tony hummed, sitting down in Steve's lap, "They aren't giving you trouble, are they?" "Nuh-uh!" Peter replied haughtily, "M'bein' perfect."

"He is." Steve chuckled, earning a squawk from Sammy. "So is Little Bit. They are both just being the cutest little things." He smiled, smooching Tony's cheek.

Tony sighed happily, leaning back against Steve and letting himself sink into his husband's warmth. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," He murmured, reaching up to rub his eyes, "So fu--frickin' lucky."

"Nice save." Steve murmured back with a smirk, settling his arms around Tony's waist.

"I feel pretty lucky myself." He continued. "An amazing husband, two incredible sons; I couldn't ask for more."

Tony got kinda quiet, then he chuckled softly, leaning back to look up at Steve.

"We could always have more," he mumbled, "If you wanted. And it doesn't have to be a kid, either. We could get--"

"A kitty!" Peter shouted, causing Sammy to screech.

"A kitty would be nice, but Daddy is allergic to kitties, Peter. Like what happened with you and the shrimp." Steve answered the boy softly, apologetic eyes and all.

"Aweee," Peter grumbled, petting Sammy quiet, "Can we get a puppy?"

Tony bit his lip and shrugged.

"I mean, I'm not allergic to them, so if Papa says yes, we'll think about it," he replied carefully, "I don't know if having an animal around Sammy is such a good idea, sweetheart."

"We might need to wait until Sammy is a bit bigger, Pete." Steve stated with a sigh. "Then we might get a small to medium sized puppy."

Peter's lip wobbled and he whined softly, causing Sammy to whine as well.

" _Boys_ ," Tony said warningly, "Papa and I have good reason for this, you know that."

"Don't mean I don't _like_ it," Peter grumbled back.

Steve petted at Peter's hair.

"I know it stinks, but waiting a little longer is better than me just outright saying 'No', right?" He asked the boy softly. "Once Sammy can at least toddle, we'll look around for a pup, okay?"

"But he _can_!" Peter exclaimed, grinning at Steve's knowing smile.

Tony flicked his eyes between the two of them, slightly lost.

"What? What did I miss?" He asked.

"I am not at liberty to say." Steve said nonchalantly. "That is between the boys."

"Hey! Rude," Tony groused.

"Back up, Daddy, I'll show yew," Peter said proudly, hopping off the hammock with Sammy in his arms.

Tony scooted back with Steve, watching Peter set Sammy on the floor. Peter backed away, holding his arms out to the baby. Giggling happily, Sammy flopped forward on his hands and crawled toward Peter. Tony gasped softly, but didn't say anything, watching quietly.

"Dat's it Samms, can ya do d'next part?" Peter asked.

Sammy whined up at Peter, but grabbed at his ankles again, slowly tugging himself up into a standing position. Peter grinned and held Sammy for a moment, then let go, backing away.

"You can do it, Samms," He said quietly, holding his arms out.

Sammy blinked then giggled, squealing happily as he toddled over to Peter, collapsing tiredly into his big brother's arms.

Tony was flabbergasted, completely silent as tears budded up in his eyes.

"Peter wanted to surprise us, but I ruined the surprise for myself." Steve admitted softly, eyeing his husband and then looking to his boys. "Ain't it something?"

"Is this why you wanted my psychology papers on positive reinforcement?" Tony accused, watching the boy flush, "God, Pete, that's-- that's _incredible_. He was only just pushing himself up the other day, and now he's walking?"

"We dids some exercises w'en we wuz s'posed t'be sleepin'," Peter said proudly, then clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said

You've taken him out of his crib _before today_?" Steve said, giving Peter a warning look before sighing. "It’s great you've got him this far Pete, but _please_ no more taking him out of the crib without our permission, okay?".

"He can get out by his'self's," Peter grumbled, looking away.

Tony sighed, putting a hand on his face.

"So now what? We just let him off the hook orrr," he asked Steve, voice low, "I mean, that explains why Sammy's been having trouble taking naps."

"If he does it again, then he'll be in trouble, but it’s already been done." Steve sighed. "I mean, he's teaching his five-month-old brother to _walk_ when he could barely crawl a few days ago."

Tony nodded, then sighed again.

"I'll build an alarm for the crib," He decided, "And Peter-- don't you _dare_ take Sammy out of his crib without asking Papa or I first, understand me?"

"Yessir..." The boy murmured, holding onto a confused Sammy.

"We are proud of you for showing Sammy though, Peter. Just do it with our permission from now on." Steve said with a small smile.

Peter whined softly and cuddled Sammy closer, clearly shamed and embarrassed. Tony sighed softly and got off Steve's lap to sit in the hammock, tugging Peter into his lap.

"You're okay, shh," he soothed, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"No need to be upset, munchkin." Steve said calmly, petting Peter's hair with one hand and playing with Sammy's fingers with the other. "You did okay, buddy."

"I _aw'ways_ mess up," Peter whimpered, burying his face in Tony's chest, "I can't do _anythin's_ right--"

"Now that's not true, and everyone make mistakes, lil 'un," Tony murmured, letting Steve take Sammy so he could rock Peter, "Everything's okay."

Sammy babbled at Peter, fine brows furrowed in confusion at why his bubba was upset. He waved a hand at the boy, babbling softly.

"Sammy thinks you do things just fine, bubba. And Daddy is right, everyone makes mistakes." Steve said gently. "It makes us human. Plus you're young, so you are bound to make mistakes to learn from, bubba."

"I still feel bad though," Peter mumbled.

"I know sweetie, its okay," Tony hummed, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead, "Why don't we get that ice cream I promised you? It might help you feel better."

Peter nodded softly against Tony's chest, nuzzling in reply.

"I'll go out and get it since you were out already." Steve offered, bouncy Sammy gently in his arms.

Tony hesitated, but he nodded, swapping children with Steve. "Make sure you bundle up," He murmured, bouncing Sammy on his hip.

"We will. We'll bring you some back." The blond responded, picking up Peter and smooching at Tony's cheek. "We'll be back, love."

Peter drooped sadly in Steve's hold, still quiet as they walked downstairs. He felt terribly guilty; he'd be only trying to make his dads proud, and instead he'd made them upset. With that thought, he promptly burst into tears, unable to get any words out through his cries.

"Peter, Petey, hey. Munchkin, don't cry. It’s okay. You aren't in trouble, I promise." Steve soothed quietly, kissing his face gently and wiping the boy's tears as they headed out.

That only made Peter cry more, because he knew he really was, and Daddy sounded so _mad_ \--

He sobbed the entire trip down to the ice cream parlor, clutching his hands at Steve's shirt.

"Peter, please don't cry bubba." Steve pleaded quietly, feeling really bad about Peter bawling. "You're okay. You did such a good job with Sammy, baby. Please..."

He stood outside the parlor with Peter in his arms, trying to wait until Peter calmed a bit.

It took him a few minutes, but Peter eventually wore himself out, slumping tiredly against Steve's chest with small hiccups. "I feel bettah," he mumbled, wiping his nose on Steve's shirt.

"Better?" Steve asked to be sure. "You ready for ice cream? You can get whatever flavor you'd like, okay? And you can help me pick some for Daddy."

Peter nodded, still a little bleary as Steve carried him into the ice cream shop. He smiled at the array of flavors, sniffling lightly. "I wan' choco-chip cookie doughs wiff m&m's, an' Daddy likes fwench vanillas wiff caramels an' peanuts."

Steve nodded, getting out his wallet and ordering the decision of flavors in some cups. He paid the cashier for the treats and headed back home as the boy ate at his ice-cream.

Peter quietly spooned the treat into his mouth, not really tasting it. He ate about half by the time they got home, so he handed it to Steve, slumping back against his chest.

"What's the matter, munchkin? Ya full?" Steve asked as they headed in the kitchen. "Wanna save the rest?"

He shrugged then nodded, still curled up in Steve's arms. Peter sighed softly, holding his Daddy's ice cream while Steve stooped to put his own away. Steve sighed, still not liking that Peter felt so bad. Maybe Tony and Sammy could help. He put the ice cream away and headed off to find those two, Peter still cuddled against him.

Tony snored softly in bed, Sammy tucked next to his arm; he hadn't _meant_ to fall asleep, but last-minute planning always wore him out. He snorted in his sleep, accidentally waking himself up, immediately hearing tiny giggles.

"Wha? Whassa mattah?" He slurred, blinking his tired eyes.

"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all." Steve chuckled with a grin.

"Ya wokes up from snorin', Daddy!" Peter proclaimed with a giggle.

Tony grunted and fell back against his pillow, pulling Sammy up onto his chest.

"Meanies," He grumbled, rubbing Sammy's back, "Go 'way."

"We's not meanies, we gots you ice crweams." Peter explained, being set down on the bed next to Tony and Sammy. "And ice crweam's good."

"Mhmmm, it sure is," Tony replied sleepily, cuddling another arm around Peter, "Cold. Steve? Fireplace?"

"Yes dear." Steve rolled his eyes fondly, going to start up the fireplace before joining his family in a cuddle pile on the bed.

"Thank you," Tony murmured, nudging his head against Steve's.

He easily fell asleep amongst his boys, snoring softly into Steve's shoulder. Steve chuckled softly to himself, peering over at Peter.

"Daddy is goofy. In case you couldn't tell." He whispered. "A big goofball."

"Uh huh. S'where Sammy gets it," Peter whispered back, grinning as he snuggled up to his Daddy, "Night night, Papa."

"Night, Peter. Sleep tight." Steve said softly, settling with his boys. He got comfortable and let his eyes droop until they closed, falling into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night off, jealousy baby boys and comics come to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

The next day flew by in anticipation of Tony's surprise. By the time the boys were packed and ready to go, his palms were already sweaty.

"Be good for your aunt and uncles," He told them, smooching Peter's cheek, "And no shrimps for you, young man."

"I know, daddy!" Peter said with an eyeroll. "I'll be sure ta tell 'em just case dey don't know."

"And what do we do art on if we wanna draw or paint?" Steve asked the boy.

"Only blank papers." Peter sighed, Steve ruffling his hair.

"That's my good boy," Tony praised, hugging him tightly, "Take care of Samwich, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Uh huh," Peter giggled, hugging Tony's legs back before scooping up his backpack to dash off for the car.

"Be good! Love ya, munchkin! We'll get you first thing in the morning!" Steve yelled, waving as Bucky's car started to pull away.

Tony wrapped an arm around Steve and waved till they rounded the corner, then started to tug on Steve's shirt toward the house. "Steeeve," Tony hummed, "Stevieeee."

"Tooooneeeey." Steve hummed back playfully, following Tony inside. He booped their noses together, lightly smooching Tony's lips.

" _Finally_ , alone time," Tony sighed happily, flopping down on the couch and pulling Steve over him, "I almost want to take a nap. A huge nap. Catch up the past five months."

"I'd be fine with a nap. As long as we still get our Date Night." Steve purred, curling into Tony and leaving a smooch against the other's collarbone.

Tony rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing his neck. "Of course, I've got the best stuff planned for you," he hummed, "I mean, unless you _only_ want a date. And nothing more than a date." Tony grinned, laughing at Steve's pout.

"Of course I'd like more than a date. After all the planning you've done? Wouldn't let that go to waste." Steve hummed sweetly, a grin on his face as he enjoyed even just the cuddling. It was quiet and relaxing.

"Mmm, well, that part isn't until later, and you'll see why," Tony replied softly, gently necking Steve, "I'd rather let tensions out, if that's okay. Instead of hopping into bed."

"That sounds good to me." The blond agreed, relaxing at the attentions. "We could take a quick nap, watch a movie; what would you like?"

"Nap later," Tony hummed, "Just sweet cuddles, if that's okay. I miss being able to touch you."

"You touch me all the time, what do you mean?" Steve joked, grinning at his husband and kissing his cheek.  "But yeah, I like getting to just cuddle with you." He hummed. "Doesn't happen too often. And we do have Peter here to say it’s gross."

"Shh. And I meant _naked_ cuddling," Tony grinned back, easing Steve up to help him out of his shirt, "I miss your body warmth."

He wriggled out of his clothes down to his briefs, pulling his equally-nude husband back down on top of him.

"Waaaaaarm," Tony moaned, ducking his head into Steve's neck.

"You are ridiculous." The blond whispered with a chuckle, snuggling around Tony. "But you are also comfy, so I guess that makes up for it." He smirked.

"Rude," Tony scolded with a laugh, "And we're coming up on our sixth anniversary, too."

He sighed happily at Steve, starting to relax when a foreign object started to press into his belly; Tony burst into laughter, putting his hand over his eyes.

" _Someone's_ eager," he teased.

Steve flushed in response, ducking his face away embarrassedly.

"It just happens, okay? Sorry about it." He murmured, moving a little uncomfortably.

"Don't, shh," Tony giggled, grinding his hips up, "I can actually take care of it, for once."

"What happened to just cuddling, huh?" Steve said back, raising a brow playfully.

"Well, someone's dick is currently pressing into my stomach, and I don't think I can sleep with your rock-hard cock nudging me," Tony replied bluntly, enjoying the flush that raced over Steve's cheeks.

He quickly switched positions with the blond, scooting down to mouth at his cock through the boxers. Steve made a soft preening noise at Tony, wriggling a bit under the attention.

"I can't help that my dick seems to really like you. Plus we are almost naked, so it makes it a bit difficult to not to with you."

Tony rolled his eyes playfully, tugging the boxers down to kiss lightly at Steve's cock.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

Steve sighed at the kisses, relaxing back onto the sofa as Tony played gently with him.

"Y'always know what ta do." he whispered happily, eyes becoming half-lidded.

"It's what I'm built to do," Tony hummed quietly, slowly taking Steve into his mouth.

He took his time working Steve, relishing in his closeness with his husband. Steve gasped softly as Tony worked, soon evolving into quiet moans and praises. He moved his hand into Tony's hair, carding his fingers gently through dark hair.

Tony pulled off and slowly jerked Steve off, leaning up to kiss and nip at his collarbones. It didn't take long to feel Steve tense underneath him, so Tony moved down to quietly lick up and swallow the cooling come on Steve's chest. Licking his lips, Tony settled back down on Steve's chest, humming happily.

"You are too hot for your own good." Steve said quietly once he eased down from his high, wrapping arms around Tony and hugging him close.

He kisses at his husband's face gently, humming softly in thanks and just loving the comfort Tony brings him.

"Mmm, only for you," Tony murmured back, entwining their legs.

He snuggled down into Steve, reaching up to lazily play with the stray hairs on the nape of his neck. Steve hummed happily at the touches, playing footsie as they relaxed.

"It’s almost like right after we were married." He admitted with a grin. "It’s relaxing and quiet."

"Yeah," Tony replied softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve's chin, "Our young days of being reckless and in love. Now we're just parents in love."

He paused.

"Okay, _I'm_ reckless," He laughed.

"This I will agree with. But you have gotten much better about it." The blond smiled, kissing Tony back sweetly. "We've grown up." He admitted at a whisper.

"No, shh, no growing up," Tony muttered, burying his face in Steve's neck, "I can't-- I can't think about growing up yet, 'cause then I'll just think about the inevitable and I don't-- I'm not ready for that."

He whimpered softly, forcing himself to relax into Steve's warm arms.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Relax, Tony. Relax." Steve tried to soothe, holding Tony close to him. "Sometimes I forget how much younger you are, and I get onto topics you shouldn't have to worry about, I'm sorry, hon."

"It's okay," Tony mumbled back, tracing shapes on Steve's chest, "I'd just rather not think about it."

They relaxed back into comfortable silence, nothing but Tony's breaths filling the air. He soon drifted off, quietly snoring against Steve's shoulder. Steve grinned softly at his snoozing husband, curling up beneath him carefully to keep himself warm in his naked state. Once he found a comfortable position, he easily drifted into slumber alongside Tony.

Waiting to hear Steve's breath even out, Tony carefully extracted himself from the blond's arms and got to work. The sunset was soon approaching; Tony quickly got the blowup mattress outside and set it up, quietly putting candles around the yard and lighting them before sprinkling rose petals amongst the grass. He laid blankets and pillows on the mattress and headed inside, making a trail of rose petals to the couch.

Smiling at his handiwork, Tony dashed upstairs to done Steve's favorite black panties, going back out to lay on the mattress and wait for him to wake.

Once he felt chills on his skin, Steve about shot awake. There was no longer a warm body atop of him. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to being open, looking around to find rose petals. Steve slipped his boxers back on, padding softly on the floor and following the trail. It was a long trail, but it eventually led to the backyard. Following it further, he stopped dead in his tracks as he eyes the set up before him in awe.

Tony blushed faintly from the mattress, chest heaving slightly with anxiousness.

"Cone watch the sunset with me?" He asked softly, patting the blankets.

"Hell yes." Steve said excitedly, padding over to the mattress with Tony. He stretched onto the blankets, curling into Tony and getting them comfortable, eyes raking over the other.

"Not yet," Tony tsked, leaning down to kiss Steve's chest, "Sunset first. I want to make love to you under the stars. Like I promised all those years ago."

He flushed faintly, smiling lovingly up at Steve. Steve grinned over at Tony slowly, a truly thankful look in his eyes. They started to become wet at the corner before he nuzzled at Tony's side.

"God, I love you so much, Tony." The man whispered, turning to watch the sun start to set.

"I love you too, big guy," Tony murmured, wrapping his arms around Steve, "More than you know."

He pushed his feelings through the bond, a genuine smile on his face as the setting sun slipped beneath the horizon. Steve beamed back, feeling every bit that Tony sent to him. He shook his with a soft chuckle, voice a bit wet.

"Damn, you are gonna make me cry. You sap." Steve joked, smooching Tony's lips.

"Mmm, you made me into a sap," Tony happily returned the kiss, reaching up the brush away the wetness at the corner of Steve's eyes, "But it's all worth it, y'know."

He pulled back and gently ran his thumb over Steve's lips, smirking at how the blond shivered under him.

"I certainly don't regret making you a sap." Steve whispered, kissing lightly at the pad of Tony's thumb as it ran over his lips. "If it means you plan out amazing things like this. It'll be hard to beat for our actual anniversary."

"Mmm, maybe. I know you'll think of something," Tony teased, sitting up and straddling Steve's waist, "I think you've had a good amount of _experience_."

He grinned, moving his hands up to gently play with Steve's nipples. Steve purred gently at Tony's touch, trailing his hands along the other's sides and resting on his hips.

"Mmm, maybe, but now that you can read my thoughts through the bond, it gets a little tricky." He admitted with a playful grin.

"I'll behave and stay out of your thoughts," Tony promised, grinning as he grinded down onto Steve, "Unless you don't want me to behave."

He leaned down to nibble on his husband's chin, gently kissing up to his ear.

"Well, you _definitely_ don't have to behave right now." Steve shuddered with want. "Don't think I'd think of anything but you at the moment anyway."

"I'd hope not," Tony breathed, grinning as he scraped his nails down Steve's chest, "I have to behave, though. I'm not ravaging you in our backyard. Yet."

"Oooh, you're gonna make me shiver with antici.......pation." Steve joked back playful, leaning up into all the touches. "Love hearing what you plan to do with me."

"Oh my god," Tony rolled his eyes heavenward, shaking his head, "I regret showing you that movie, I regret Bucky _letting_ me show you that movie.”

He sighed at Steve's giggled, unable to stop the fond smile on his lips.

"It was a fun movie. And you could totally pull off that outfit." Steve giggled again, tugging Tony down for a deep kiss, slow and sweet.

"You want me in fishnets?" Tony squeaked over Steve's lips, letting his husband kiss over his neck, "I mean, I can totally get them, just remind me to call Bruce and I can probably order the entire outfit in my size, I'll get lipstick too--"

He felt himself harden at the thought, scooting back to tug off Steve's boxers.

Even if it was only there a split second, Steve felt Tony harden against him before he scooted back.

"Someone seems to like the idea." He hummed, helping wiggle out of his boxers and holding on to Tony's hips gently.

"Shut up," Tony muttered, patting Steve's hands away, "Talk later."

He leaned down to press kisses on Steve's inner thighs, gently nosing at his cock before taking him into his mouth.

Steve huffed softly, feeling the light suction from his lover teasing at the tip.

"Yessir. Sorry." He whined at a whisper, just laying back and letting Tony work as he wanted.

Tony chuckled at the pet name, easily taking Steve down his throat. He nosed at the golden curls nestled at the top of his lover's groin, hollowing his cheeks before pulling off.

"I've missed this," Tony murmured, grabbing the bottle of lube tucked under a pillow on the mattress, "Miss _you_."

He slicked up his fingers and gently prod at Steve's hole, carefully slipping one in up to the knuckle.

"Miss you too, baby." Steve mewled as Tony slipped in fingers. "Miss being with you like we used to..." He croaked softly, voice cracking a bit as he spoke.

Tony leaned up to capture Steve's lips, stilling his fingers in Steve.

"I'll find a way to bring it back, I promise you," He whispered, flicking his eyes between Steve's clear ones, "I'm going to make sure you and I are back on our regular schedule, because you deserve every last good thing in this world that makes you happy."

"I want it to be for you, though." Steve whispered back. "As long as you can be happy, I'm happy. And you deserve so much more happiness, Tony."

The blond took his hands and cupped Tony's cheeks, caressing them softly as he brought them in for another kiss. Tony huffed a laugh at that, languidly kissing Steve before reluctantly pulling back, slipping in a second finger to scissor him open.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, so much. So damn much." Steve sighed as he rocked down with Tony's fingers. He moaned softly when Tony slipped in a third finger and worked to open him further.

"I love you all open and writhing for me," Tony purred, watching Steve scrabble at the blankets as he slipped in a fourth finger, "You're so beautiful, Steve. The universe was so good in pairing me with one of Heaven's perfect angels."

Tony quickly tugged his panties off and slicked up his pulsing cock, moaning as he removed his fingers and pushed into Steve. Steve made a moan in length with Tony's push, gasping softly when he stopped to let Steve adjust.

A deep blush was present on the blond's cheek from his lover's words, feeling so damn grateful to have a man like Tony in his life.

"You--ah--you can move, baby. You're good." He gasped as he slightly rolled his hips.

Tony steadied his hands on either side of Steve's chest, slowly thrusting into him. He panted softly, ducking his head to kiss at Steve's jawline.

"Mine," he whispered, "All mine."

"All yours. Only yours. Only ever yours." Steve moaned, head fallen back against the blankets and pillows. "A-ah, fu-- there, Tony. _Please_ , please, _please_ \--".

Tony angled his hips downward, gasping as he felt Steve tighten around him when he brushed his sweet spot. Even so, he kept his pace slow, shivering at Steve's nails down his back.

Moans escaped Steve's mouth quicker and quicker even though Tony kept slow, gaining in volume each movement. Each thrust was on point and filled with pleasure as he felt himself barely dangling at the edge.

"C'mon baby, I can feel you there," Tony moaned, reaching down between them to pump Steve, "C'mon, fuck--"

"A-AH!" Steve practically screamed out in pleasure as he came in Tony's hand. He chanted Tony's name over and over in pure bliss, body buzzing and thrumming in ecstasy.

Tony's breath caught in his throat at Steve's scream, barely holding in a moan as Steve pushed him over the edge, completely filling Steve. Tony pulled out and flopped down next to Steve, busting out into laughter.

"If the cops come, you get to explain," he wheezed.

Steve could do no more than huff a small chuckle, still trying to fall from his high. He simply moved to curl around Tony the best he could in his stated, nestling into the crook of Tony's neck. Tony hummed softly as Steve curled up to him, tugging a blanket over their entwined bodies.

"You know we'll have to get up and go inside, right?" He whispered, "And put out the candles. Unless you wanna wake up naked in front of the neighbors."

Steve simply grunted, too strung out to speak so he pushed his thoughts through the bond instead.

_No neighbors close enough to see. Too tired and comfy because someone was amazing_.

"Thoroughly fucked?" Tony laughed, reaching up to pet Steve's hair, "Alright, we'll stay out here. But lemme get something first."

He smooched Steve's lips and stood from the mattress, padding over to the back of the garage to drag out the collapsible gazebo, easily setting it up over the mattress. He blew out the candles before climbing back into bed, snuggling back up to Steve.

"I don't want to wake up covered in dew," he explained.

Steve hummed in response, nuzzling up to Tony and kissing at his chest.

_Good idea. Smart. My smarty smart, amazing husband._ He grinned as he thought. _So amazing. Love you so, so much._

"Alright you, bedtime," Tony rolled his eyes, still petting Steve's hair, "Enough silliness from you, Mister."

He chuckled softly, nosing at Steve's hair before kissing his brow. "I love you too, sweetheart. More than you know..."

Steve hummed happily, snuggling further into Tony and shutting his eyes.

"Gonna beard for birthday. Ya' earn that." He chuckled tiredly before drifting to sleep.

Tony rolled his eyes, fondly kissing Steve's brow.

"Dork," he whispered, settling next to Steve, easily drifting off.

They both slept throughout the night soundly, Steve waking quietly just before sun up. He peered down over at his husband lovingly, small streaks of the rising sun landing gently on Tony's sleeping face.

Steve wanted to cherish the moment. Wanted to cherish Tony.

Steve began to leave small, tender kisses along his husband's face and trailing slowly down his body, cherishing the skin with each press of lips.

"Mm."

Tony peeked an eye open, sleepily reaching up to pet Steve's hair.

"G'morning, lover," He mumbled, squinting in the sunlight.

Steve chuckled at the petname, moving back to kiss Tony's lips gently.

"Good morning, Darling." He whispered back sweetly, continuing his kisses down Tony's body.

Groaning softly, Tony pushed his body up into Steve's lips, whining under his touch.

"Stevie," Tony gasped.

"Shh, baby. Relax." Steve hummed, kissing along Tony's thighs gently. "Gosh, you look gorgeous in this light, Tony. I just want to cherish all of you."

Tony whimpered quietly and let Steve map him, staring down at him with full-blown pupils.

"God, I can't believe how much I'm in love with you," He murmured.

Steve grinned up at Tony almost bashfully, pushing feeling through the bond. He brushed his nose lovingly against Tony's inner thigh, humming in affection.

"Steve," Tony breathed, widening his legs slightly, "Honey, I-- I need you--"

He reached down to tug on Steve's hair, whimpering softly.

"How do you want me, love?" Steve asked with a gentle purred. "You want my mouth? Want me to work you with my tongue and lips?"

"Yes, God, please," Tony groaned, head flopping back on the pillow, "I want you, baby--"

"Well, I won't leaving you wanting. Not after what you pulled off last night." The blond smiled, moving down to mouth at the tip enthusiastically.

Tony moaned quietly and gently thrust up into Steve's mouth, breathy gasps leaving his throat as pleasure tingled his nerves. He squirmed under Steve's experienced tongue, feeling himself tighten in a much shorter time than he anticipated.

"Steve--"

_You're okay, baby. It won't hurt me none if you're gonna let go_. Steve thought through the bond, humming deep in his throat as his nose brushed against dark tufts of hair.

Tony took a breath and relaxed, moaning loudly as he came down Steve's throat; he shook slightly, toes curling as he started to swim in the high.

"S'good," he managed, feeling Steve curl back up to him.

Steve licked the taste of Tony off his lips with a hum, resting his head on Tony's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I aim to please." He chuckled, kissing Tony's cheek and tracing shapes on the other's chest.

"Perfect aim, then," Tony replied, eyes fluttering shut, "I'm going to fall asleep, good God, my bedhound-ness is returning."

He giggled softly, turning his head to smooch Steve's nose.

"Returning? I never knew it left." Steve teased, crinkling his nose playfully.

"We can sleep a little longer though. Sunrise is early, but you just looked so gorgeous in the dawn light, I couldn't help it." He hummed happily.

Tony snorted at that, sitting up to crack his back.

"We might as well go in. Besides, it's chilly," he grumbled, wrapping one of the blankets around himself and grabbing a pillow, "Let's go cuddle in our warm bed, and not out in the bright light."

"Ya vampire." Steve snorted back, slipping on his boxers. He grabbed up the panties Tony had on last night and managed to scoop Tony up to carry inside, burrito'ed up in his blanket.

"Thank yoooou," Tony sing-songed, nuzzling into Steve's chest, "And for the record, I have sensitive eyes. I do _not_ have an affinity for blood, thanks."

He grinned up at Steve, making kissy noises up at him. Steve made noises back, heading up to their room and settling Tony in their bed gently and joining him under the covers. He pulled Tony comfortably on top of him nuzzling his cheek.

"Hi," Tony murmured, smooching Steve's neck, "Sleep?"

He smiled lazily, happy to relax into Steve's chest.

"Yes, sleep baby. When you wake up, we'll get the boys and stop by the bakery for some donuts for breakfast." Steve hummed, smooching him back and petting his hair.

"Mmm, donuts," Tony mumbled, yawning before letting his eyes slip shut, easily drifting back off to sleep.

Steve chuckled to himself, just continuing to pet Tony's hair as the other slept. Steve did not speak, but thought. Sent nothing but loving and comforting thoughts to Tony through the bond to aid in a good rest.

When Tony woke next, the bed was cool. He frowned at the lack of a warm body, but quickly retracted his thoughts when he heard tiny feet pattering down the hall.

"Daddy!" Peter yelled, barreling into the room and jumping on the bed, "Papa's gots donuts downstairs an he said we can't eat till you come downstairs--"

Tony cracked an eye open at the clock, surprised to see that he'd slept for five hours.

"Alright, pipsqueak, let’s go eat," Tony yawned, standing up from the bed before gathering Peter into his arms.

Steve was playing with Sammy as they waited in the dining room for Peter and Tony. He only knew the others had shown up when Sammy was throwing kisses over Steve's shoulder.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Steve grinned happily seeing his boys show up.

"You got the boys without me?" Tony teased, sleepily walking up to Steve to kiss his cheek, noticing their backyard had been turned back to normal, "And here I thought I was getting fresh blueberry muffins."

"I gotcha muffins, Daddy!" Peter exclaimed, pointing at the box of goodies, "An' Papa gotcha a scones, 'cause you likes 'em."

"I wanted to let you sleep. And these are pretty fresh. It hasn't even been ten minutes." Steve admitted, kissing Tony back happily.

Sammy garbled at his daddy for attention, blowing some more kisses over at Tony.

"Yes, yes, I see you," Tony rolled his eyes, trading Peter for Sammy, "How's my little bubble blower, hm?"

Sammy giggled happily at Tony, patting his beard before settling against his chest, sucking on his thumb. Tony smiled fondly, grabbing one of the muffins from the box before giving Sammy his teething ring.

"He missed his daddy." Steve grinned, handing Peter a muffin and donut as the boy sat on his lap. "He missed his friend he can blow kisses to."

Tony grinned and blew kisses at Sammy, cooing when the baby blew kisses back.

"He's so affectionate," Tony hummed, breaking off soft bits of the muffin to feed Sammy, "And he likes chewy muffin."

"Just be careful giving him that, though." Steve cautioned behind his sesame bagel. "We need to take him to the doctor to see when we can get him started on real food honestly. I'll need to call and schedule an appointment." He hummed.

"I know, I’m not giving him any crunchy bits," Tony replied, "Just the soft bread part."

He finished off the rest of the muffin himself, keeping it just out of Sammy's reach.

" _Someone_ has a sweet tooth," he teased.

Sammy whined gently as he patted his hand on Tony's lips, almost as if he tried to will the muffin back out of Tony's mouth.

"He is probably just happy it’s a different taste than formula." Steve laughed.

"Mmhmmm," Tony hummed around his muffin, swallowing it, "Poor thing. We'll get you baby food soon, sweetie, just as soon as the Doc okays it."

Sammy huffed gently, whining as he returned to nibbling on his teether.

"What kinds of baby foods would Sammy gets ta eat?" Peter asked as he bit into a donut.

"Well, it'd be whatever he can eat all right." Steve answered. "When we find out what he can have, you can help pick out stuff that he might like to eat."

"Did Papa give you _two_ desserts for breakfast?"? Tony interrupted as he put Sammy in his highchair.

Peter shrugged innocently and stuffed in the rest of his donut, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"They're donuts, Tony. It’s not too bad once in a while." Steve grinned as he ruffled Peter's hair. "Plus he was extra, extra good for his Auntie and Uncles. He earned it."

"No doodling?" Tony asked.

"No doodling," Peter confirmed, licking chocolate off his fingers, "I wuz weally good, pwomise!"

"Proud'a you," Tony tuffled Peter's hair as he walked past, grabbing Sammy's bottle from the counter.

"He even helped take care of Sammy and helped him crawl around a bit." The blond continued as he bounced Peter on his lap. "Pete's being a great big brother."

Tony smiled fondly and made up Sammy's bottle, giving it to the baby before slumping down in his chair.

"I really don't want to work today, but I know I have to," he grumbled, putting his head on the table, "I hate deadlines."

Sammy made a squeaking noise, smacking his bottle against the high chair tray for emphasis.

"I know you don't want to, but we know Pepper would get onto you eventually for it." Steve sighed, then turning and watching Sammy smack his bottle around.

"What're you doing there, little bit? Why you smacking things around?"

"I think he's a restless one," Tony murmured, turning his head to the side, "He probably wants to toddle around. It'd do good to wear him out a little."

Peter bobbed his head in agreement, sneaking a glance at his Papa before reaching for another donut. Steve snatched the treat away, splitting it in half and taking one half before handing the other back to Peter.

"Not too much sugar, munchkin." He said, eating his half and standing. "I'll set up the play blanket."

"Awwwe," Peter frowned, nibbling on it anyway.

"You can have more later after you eat a good lunch," Tony hummed, standing from the table to kiss Peter's cheek, "Especially if you get Sammy to eat lunch too."

The baby whined from his chair, tossing his empty bottle to the floor.

"Hey now, little boy. No need for outbursts." Steve teased, scooping up the baby and the bottle and headed to the living room. "Peter, you gonna come play?"

"Uh huh," Peter mouthed around his donut, sliding off the chair to pad after Steve and Sammy.

Tony rolled his eyes and cleaned up the table before heading down to the lab, cracking his fingers.

"Alright Jay, let's get these upgrades done so we can get back to Project Firefly."

While Tony worked in his workshop, Steve and the boys started to play in the living room on the floor. Sammy was crawling around like crazy, using Steve as an obstacle from time to time as the man laid on his back.

"You are gonna be terror on two feet when you really start walking, kiddo." Steve hummed, eyeing his two boys as they played.

Sammy babbled back happily, crawling up onto Steve to sit on his chest. Peter tsked and rolled his eyes, dragging out his coloring book and crayons before laying down on the floor.

"Papa, come color with me!" he whined, blinking doe eyes over at Steve.

"Okay bubba. Let me get rolled over." He told the boy, scooping Sammy up before moving around to color with Peter.

Sammy watched curiously as his brother and Papa colored on the pages, making confused grunts.

"You's can't color yets Sammy," Peter told the baby matter-of-factly, scooting up to Steve's side, "You's can't use my cwayons."

Sammy whined at that, lip wobbling before he curled up to Steve, nearly wailing into his side.

"Shh shh, Sammy. Don't cry, sweetie." Steve tried to soothe, rubbing at the baby's back. "You're just not big enough yet, baby. When you get a little bigger, we'll all color lots."

"Yeah, we don't want you's eatin' deh cwayons eider," Peter deadpanned, smirking to himself. Sammy whined softly, sniffling as he tried to burrow himself into Steve's warmth.

Steve looked over at Peter carefully. It sounds like Peter just doesn't want Sammy using his crayons more so than worrying about what Sammy could do to himself. But he disregarded it for now.

"Soon enough, we'll get you your own crayons and a coloring book." He explained in a still calm tone. "We'll have fun, little bit."

Peter rolled his eyes, but didn't say any more, opting to dig out his dark green crayon to scribble in grass. His tongue poked out of his mouth while he doodled, trying to concentrate.

Sammy had calmed down for now, watching again as the others colored. On Steve's page, the baby smacked lightly at an uncolored area, to which Steve chuckled.

"Ya want me to color this part next? Steve grinned, moving to the direction to color the spot.

Peter frowned and shifted the book away, covering the spot with his hands. "No," he mumbled, pulling the book closer to himself.

Steve sighed, setting his crayon down and looking softly at Peter.

"Pete." He started quietly. "Munchkin, whats the matter?"

"I don' want Sammy to color," Peter muttered, scooting away slightly, "Dat's _our_ thing."

"Well, it can still be our thing. But he'll still learn to color. He's a little one. It will help him learn." Steve responded, stroking Peter's hair. "You and I will still color plenty, just us two. I promise you, munchkin."

Peter screwed up his face, angrily shutting his coloring book and tossing his crayon aside, standing with a teary huff. He stomped out of the room, marched up the stairs to his bedroom, slammed the door behind him and crawled into bed.

Steve watched with hurt of his own in his expression, sighing almost forlorn.

"What am I doing so wrong?" He asked quietly. "I try to give both boys attention, and somehow still get an angry one."

Sammy hummed non-committedly, reaching up to pat Steve's face. He snuggled down next to Steve, happy that he finally got his Papa all to himself.

"I'll hang out with you, little bit. At least until your nap time. Then I will be all bubby's for a while." Steve decided, let Peter wait it out and hopefully act simple.

Down in the lab, Tony ripped his goggles from his head, staring at the contraption in front of him. The upgrades had been easy and were already sent off, giving him ample time to work on Project Firefly. Grabbing the device, Tony carefully set it on the floor before stepping onto it, grinning as the metal boots quickly climbed up and clicked into place.

"Alright," he breathed, clunking over to his testing pad, "Jay, gimmie a fifteen percent boost."

" _Of course, Sir_ ," the AI replied.

The jet boots flickered to life, giving off enough power to shoot Tony up to the ceiling, effectively smacking his back into the concrete before shorting out, causing him to fall.

"Ow," Tony muttered, trying to push himself up, "A little less power there, Jay."

Steve was in the middle of setting Sammy down for his nap when he felt a twinge of pain through the bond. It was often, since Tony often burnt his fingers as he worked, so he didn't worry too much.

When Sammy was fast asleep, Steve headed to Peter's room, knocking softly on the door.

"Peter? Munchkin, can I come in?"

Peter turned over in his bed and hugged Wade closer to his chest, frowning at the wall.

"It doesn't matter," he replied bluntly.

Steve sighed, opening the door and entering.

"Peter, I'm sorry bubba. I'm trying, I really am. I don't ever to feel like you are being ignored or anything, baby boy." He said softly, coming to sit on the bed softly.

"Mm."

Peter sighed and shifted over, giving Steve more room.

"I guess I'm too gweedy," he mumbled, "I just want 'tentions dat I didn' gets in deh or-orph'n'ge."

"You're not greedy, baby. This is something normal for siblings." He explained. "Especially newer ones. But trust me when I say that I am trying my best to give you both attention."

Steve patted Peter's leg gently, with a soft smile. "I even told Sammy that when he was down for a nap, it was my time with you.”

"Mm."

Peter sighed, rolling over with a sniffle.

"Buh he's more 'portants," he mumbled, hugging Wade to his chest, "I don't gets any time wiff you."

"You and Sammy are just as important as the other, Peter." Steve explained gently. "He just requires a bit more attention right now until he is able to do things himself. It makes it a little more difficult to have just time with you, but I'm trying bubba. I'd like us to just have us time. I always have ever since we adopted you."

"Adopted," Peter muttered, flipping over to bury his face in his pillow, "I wish yous an' Daddy never 'dopted me. At least Sammy's got _you_ , I gots neither."

He sniffled again, tugging his sheets up to his chin.

"Peter Benjamin..." Steve said softly, moving around on the bed to pull Peter into a reassuring hug.

"Just because we adopted you, doesn't make you less special or love. If we hadn't adopted you, we wouldn't know what our lives would be like. Certainly wouldn't know how to take care of a kid or a baby." He stated. "We may have not conceived you, but you are still our boy. Our first, intelligent, and loving little boy. Heck, you are so much like daddy, no one would know you aren't blood related."

Peter burrowed himself into Steve's chest, whimpering slightly as he felt his anxieties melt away.

"Yea, I know," he mumbled, picking at the buttons on Steve's shirt, "I jus' wish dat Sammy weren't so needy. I miss you an' Daddy."

"I know buddy, we're wanting to spend time with you, trust me." Steve sighed, kissing the boy's temple. "Maybe when Daddy is done with his work and we can find a day, we can see if someone'll babysit Sammy. Then you, Daddy, and I can spend the day together, doing fun stuff. Does that sound good?"

Peter sniffled and nodded, reaching up to rub the remnants of his tears from his eyes.

"Lub you Papa," he whispered.

"Love you too, munchkin. So, so much." Steve whispered back with a warm smile, ruffling Peter's hair. "How about we go see how Daddy's doing with work and we can ask him about the day with just us, huh?"

Peter nodded.

"Otay," he mumbled, letting Steve scoop him up.

He slumped against Steve's shoulder, tiredly limp in his arms.

"It might do you good to get a nap too after we visit Daddy." Steve chuckled lightly as they headed to the workshop.

When Steve opened the door, he was surprised by the sight in front of him.

"T-Tony?!"

Hung upside down from the ceiling in a tangle of cords, the engineer grinned sheepishly, still trying to kick off his rocket boots.

"Hey," he replied nervously, "I'm a little stuck, but--" One of the boots came loose and sent Tony crashing to the floor, landing on the concrete with a thump. "--Ow. I'm okay."

"What on earth were you doing?" Steve said, setting Peter down to rush to help Tony up.

Peter took a look at the boots and gasped in excitement.

"You'se tryin' ta fly like Iron Man?!!!"

"...Maybe. Don't touch," Tony immediately got Peter away, scooting the boots back to collapse into their container, "It's not exactly.... calibrated yet."

He grinned sheepishly at Steve and tried to straighten his back, gasping slightly at the pain that raced up his spine.

"Well, shit," Tony muttered.

"Tony, I can't believe you are trying to make that." Steve huffed, trying to help Tony and rubbing gently at the knots in the man's back. "I don't know whether to be ecstatic or angry."

"Ecstatic?" Tony tried hopefully, grinning sheepishly up at Steve.

"And what the _hello_ do you plan to do with it?" Steve pointed out, censoring himself because of Peter being present. "It’s quite extensive work for it just to be a cosplay or something, especially when you are trying to _fly_."

"I just wanna see if its _possible_ ," Tony whined, "I was gonna do yours next _anyway_..."

"You'se gonna make Papa weally Capt'n 'merica, too?!" Peter said even more excitedly, hopping in place. "Den you'se both would be like real supahewoes!"

"Yeah buddy, real superheroes," Tony replied with a hum, ignoring Steve's disapproving frown, "Maybe I can make you a Spiderman costume, hm?"

"Would it have real web shootas 'n everythin'?!" Peter bounced even more, Steve scooping him up.

"Might just have to wait on that, Peter." Steve sighed. "Wait until you are a bit older for that, kid."

"I don't even know if I could, pipsqueak," Tony sighed, hand on his chin as he looked over at his worktable, "Maybe. I'd need Bruce to come over and help me synthesize some biomass for it, but it would take a while to perfect it."

"Well we will worry about that some other time." Steve said sternly, Peter pouting in response.

"We are going to talk about all of this later." Steve continued, with a sigh. "Anyway, Peter and I came down to propose an idea."

"Peter came down to propose?" Tony gasped, ignoring the shiver that ran down his back, "Why, Pete, I don't know what to say! Isn't this all too sudden?"

The boy giggled softly, shaking his head.

"Silly." Steve said with a small grin.

"Not dat 'posal! Da bus'ness kind." Peter explained with a giggle. "I wants a day where someone watches Sammy 'n me, you'se, and Papa has a day tugetha."

"You want a day with us all to yourself, huh?" Tony hummed, gently scooping Peter up, "That can be arranged. Maybe your Aunt Pep will come and watch Sammy, and we'll go to the science museum. Sound good?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Peter said excitedly, bouncing in Tony's arms. "Does Papa like da science museum?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I do, munchkin. That sounds all fine by me." The blond nodded. "Well plan it all out soon."

"Alright, good plan," Tony smooched Peter's forehead, "Kiddo, can you give Papa and I a couple minutes to talk? Ask Jarvis to turn on the TV upstairs, and he can play Wii with you."

The boy nodded and kissed him back, blowing a kiss at Steve before wiggling out of Tony's arms to scamper out of the lab.

Steve watched as Peter left, moving towards the couch in the workshop and lounging back with a sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" The blond said to his husband fondly, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Make out with me?" Tony asked hopefully, wincing as he sat down next to Steve.

He sighed and laid down, hissing softly as he put his head in Steve's lap.

"That’s what you get for trying to make something from comic books a reality." He sighed, petting Tony's hair. "I'll give you a massage and some aspirin before bed."

"Thank you," Tony mumbled, snuggling into Steve's stomach, "Love you."

"Love you too, Tony." He murmured back gently. "I can't believe you are really making those things. You were inspired that much?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I mean, I already have the genius, and having the suit? I could shove it in Barton's face," Tony grinned, "And it would be fun to fly around."

He got quiet, smiling into Steve's belly.

"You'd look hot in spandex, too," he added.

"I'm pretty sure there would be a lot of legal problems if you went around the airways in the suit." Steve hummed. "But the spandex would be doable." He chuckled.

Well," Tony drawled, "Only if I flew in _airspace_. I could easily stay out of that zone. If I wanted to."

He grinned up at Steve, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're a troublemaker." Steve smirked with a laughed, kissing Tony's cheek. "Always were."

"Always am," Tony corrected, wincing as he tried to sit up, "And possibly in need of a back brace. Remind me to install padding in my testing room."

"Noted." Steve sighed, running hands along Tony's back soothingly. "What all did you do? I felt something earlier, but I just figured you burnt your fingers or something."

"I-- ah," Tony flushed, a sheepish smile on his face, "I was testing the flight boots, and put a little too much power in it, and I... maybe... kinda... smacked my back into the concrete. Going forty-some miles an hour. I'm okay though--"

"You-- _what_?" Steve gasped. "You're lucky you don't have a concussion or broke something, baby." He cooed, kissing at Tony's head.

"I don't _feel_ like anything's concussed or broken," Tony sighed, trying to stretch his back, "I'm probably bruised as all hell though--"

He was cut off by a shrill scream, quickly scrambling off the futon with a pained wheezed as he dashed up to the first floor. Peter sat in the middle of the living room, clutching at his knee.

"Papaaa," He bawled, "I w-wan intuh d'table--"

"Oh, baby let me see." Steve said in concern, rushing over to Peter and looking at the slight, bleeding cut on his knee.

"Okay, it’s just a little cut, bubba." He tried to assure. "We'll clean it up, but it’s definitely gonna bruise and be sore for a while."

"Why did you run into the table, silly boy?" Tony crouched down next to Peter, brushing the tears off his face.

"D-didn' _mean_ tuh," Peter whimpered, leaning into Tony's touch, "I wan downstairs to find Sammy's teetha an' I hit m'knee."

"Well now you know one of the reasons why we say not to run in the house." Steve said softly as he stood.

"Daddy, stay with him while I go get the stuff to help his booboo." He said seriously as he headed upstairs.

"You're alright, kiddo," Tony hummed softly, "Papa's gonna go get you a band-aid and stuff."

He grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to gently soak up the blood that trickled down Peter's leg. Pressing the tissue to the cut, Tony leaned forward to smooch Peter's temple.

"See? You're okay."

"Alrighty, lemme see your booboo, munchkin." Steve said as he brought along his supplies.

He cleaned up Peter's cut, putting a Transformer band-aid over it and gently kissing the spot.

"There we go. It'll heal up just fine, bubba." He said, scooping the boy up carefully and setting him on the couch.

Peter sniffled and nodded, reaching out his arms to Tony. He smiled softly, trying not to wince as he moved from the floor to the couch, letting the boy curl up in his lap.

"Both you are so much alike. Ya both gotta hurt yourselves acting silly." Steve shook his head fondly, kissing both o their heads. "I'll go take care of Sammy real fast. Give him his teether and a change, okay?"

"Okay," The boys chorused, happy to hunker down on the couch.

Upstairs in the nursery, Sammy stood upright in his crib, bouncing on the soles of his feet; his binky was on the floor outside the crib, making him whine as he tried to reach for it.

"Nonononono, bubba bug." He said, grabbing up Sammy then scooping up the binky. "Don't need you hurt, too. That would be terrible."

The baby huffed softly, taking the binky from Steve and popping it back in his mouth with a small squeak. He smiled toothlessly up at Steve, reaching up to pat his cheek.

"Hi Samwich." Steve smiled back, smooching the baby's cheek happily. "We'll change you and we'll go see daddy and bubba, okay?"

The baby squeaked back, gently kicking his legs as Steve put him down on the changing table. He reached back up for Steve, whining softly.

"Just a minute, wiggle worm." he hummed, changing Sammy's diaper and onesie, getting him all clean and fresh.

"There we go! Good as new!" Steve grinned, blowing a raspberry on Sammy's tummy before scooping him up.

Sammy giggled, happily burrowing into Steve's neck as he was carried downstairs. He perked up at the sight of Peter, reaching out for his brother.

"Someone wants to say hi to his bubba." Steve said happily, joining the others on the couch with the baby.

"Ba?" Sammy asked, looking up at Steve, "Ba ba ba ba ba--"

"Oh great," Tony groaned, "Incessant baby talk. It begins."

"Hey, starting to talk is a big deal. Even if it’s just babble." Steve shrugged, looking between the boys. "Whatcha trying to say, baby?"

"Baba," Sammy made grabby hands for Peter, crawling over to grab for his glasses, "Baba!"

"Sammmmms," Peter groaned, leaning back, "Not m' _glasses_."

Steve moved Sammy's hands so they weren't grasping at Peter's glasses but he could still reach the boy.

"He's trying to say 'bubba', Peter. It’s sweet." He pointed out.

"Bubba," Peter said.

"Baba," Sammy replied.

"Bubba."

"Baba."

Peter sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"Ish hopeless," he said sadly, "Oh wells."

Tony snorted a laugh, tipping his head back.

"He'll learn. He isn't at the average age yet for talking, so this much is great." The blond explained, carefully cuddling Tony.

"Yeah, he probably won't be making full words for another year," Tony explained, wincing when Sammy crawled across his stomach to get back to Steve, "It's just how babies are, lovie."

"But you should feel lucky. Most parents kill for their baby's first word to be theirs." Steve explained as he bounced Sammy on his knee. "Pretty sure he is gonna say 'Bubba' first."

"Mmm, or babble," Tony hummed, lacing his hands over his stomach, "We'll know when he screams it at one AM to get our attention."

Peter giggled at that, nestling into Tony's side.

"Oh, it'll be okay." Steve said, kissing Tony's cheek. "I'd prefer it over crying, honestly."

He looked down at Sammy, babbling at the baby and laughing when he would babble back.

"Papa's silly," Peter whispered up to Tony, giving Steve a wary look, "Or he's weally tired. Does Papa need nap time?"

"Probably," Tony whispered back, "Do you wanna put Papa down for a nap so we can do big boy stuff?"

Peter giggled and nodded, a cheeky grin on his face.

"What're you two grinnin' about?" Steve asked playfully, raising a brow. "That usually means you're up to somethin'."

"Peter says it’s your naptime," Tony replied seriously, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Upstairs, young man."

Peter grinned from behind Tony's arm, mischief dancing on his face.

Steve gave them both a look before standing up.

"All right. If the boss boy says so. I'll take a nap." He sighed playfully. "You guys be good. Or else."

"Or else?" They chorused, varying expressions of glee and fear on their faces.

Peter shifted uncomfortably before squealing and bolting up for his room, not surprised that he got swooped up.

"Papa!" He shrieked, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Or else you get the Kissy Monster!" Steve laughed, kissing all over Peter's face with a monster growl.

"Noooo!" Peter shrieked, kicking out, "Pa _pa_!"

"At ease, soldier, he'll pee all over you if you're not careful," Tony joked, grinning at Peter's glare, "Well, it's _true_."

"Meanie," the boy whined, going limp in Steve's hold.

"That was an accident, daddy." Steve replied, giving Peter one more smooch before placing him back on the couch. "But be good, okay? And help keep an eye on your brother and your daddy."

"I gots it," Peter snuggled back up to Tony, "Go sleepies, Papa."

Tony sent Steve some loving feelings through the bond, smiling at him.

"I'll see you in a bit, hon."

Steve smiled back and sent loving thoughts in return as he headed up the stairs to settle into bed for a quick nap.

"You just wanted me all to yourself, didn't you?"  Tony asked Peter once Steve had left, "Little troublemaker."

"Nuh-uh!" Peter said with a knowing grin as he snuggled more into Tony. "Wouldn't worked anyways cuz Sammy's here." He sighed as the baby climbed in his lap, babbling happily.

"Mmm," Tony rolled his eyes, "You're such a jealous little boy. Papa gets that way too."

Sammy shoved his fist in his mouth with a happy gargle, looking up at the two of them.

"Papa gets jealous?" Peter asked surprised. "What's he get jealous ofs? He don't gots a brotha."

"Mhm. Watch when we go for walks," Tony smiled, "He holds my hand tighter whenever a lady walks by and looks at me. He's very protective."

"But youse is married to 'im. Why's he worried about a lady?" Peter pouted, not really getting it all.

"He doesn't like it when ladies look at me," Tony grinned, "He thinks they'll try to-- ah, give me 'special kisses'."

"But you wouldn't eva lets ladies give ya special kissies!" Peter gasped, holding onto Sammy. "You says thats only for Papa."

"That's right, I wouldn't let them," Tony explained, "But sometimes people take what they want, and that isn't a good thing. Papa tries to protect me from that from ever happening."

_Again_ , He thought to himself, gently petting Peter's hair.

"So Papa is like your own Capt'n 'Merica." Peter grinned into the touch. "He keeps ya safe from bad peoples."

"Yeah, he is," Tony mused, "He really is Captain America, huh?"

He tugged Peter close, content to hug him while he thought.

"Yeah! Just like youse'll be Iron Man cuz youse making da suit!" Peter said excitedly, causing Sammy to squeak an excited noise in response.

"Of course, and you'll be our lil Spidey," Tony hummed, "Maybe Papa will think up a superhero for Sammy, hm?"

Tony immediately noticed Peter's change in demeanor, furrowing his brow in worry.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked softly.

The comic 'n da superheroes is our special thing..." Peter pouted, eyes a little wet. "Besides, Sammy is too little ta be a superhero. He can't even talks yet..."

Tony sighed softly, reaching up to brush away the tears that threatened to fall.

"You're such a jealous little bear," he chuckled softly, "But you're right, Sammy's too young to be a superhero just yet. He's your damsel-in-distress, right?"

Peter nodded softly, wrapping arms around his little brother as the baby reached up to pat the other's cheeks consolingly.

"I wuv Sammy, but some things I want ta be jus' for youse, me, and Papa." He murmured.

"I know sweetheart, and your Papa and I try very hard to do that, but Sammy is really, really little," Tony explained, "We do have to include him."

"I knows." Peter sighed, playing with the baby's fingers. "Don't mean I gotta like it all da time, dough."

"You're right, you don't have to, but Papa and I have seen how good you are at taking care of Sammy," Tony hummed, "You'll have a break soon, pipsqueak, and we'll have a day of just us, okay?"

"'Kay." Peter hummed, nuzzling Tony's chest.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba?" Sammy babbled, patting gently at Peter's hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony rolled his eyes, taking the baby into his lap, "I think you should go down for a nap too, Mister."

Sammy looked up at Tony curiously, reaching up to pat his beard.

"Ba ba," he chimed.

"No, Sammy. That's daddy." Peter giggled, at the baby. "Daddy.".

"Ba ba."

"Daaaddddyyy".

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba!"

"Yeah, ba ba yourself," Tony rolled his eyes, standing with Sammy, "Time to put you to bed, chatterbox."

He held his hand out to Peter and took his boys upstairs, tucking Sammy into the crib before swooping Peter up.

"Whatcha wanna do, pip?"

"We can watches a movie or plays games or we can do some 'speriments--" Peter prattled on excitedly, wiggling in Tony's arms.

"Experiments? Do you wanna learn about the suit?" Tony chattered, hugging the boy close as he skipped down to the lab, "Or we can work on your spiderman suit. Maybe we'll have it ready in time for Halloween!"

Peter grinned excitedly at the idea, nodding furiously.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah! I wanna help!" He flailed.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Tony laughed, setting Peter on his feet, "Go get your boots, and we'll start."

"Kay!" Peter giggled as he rushed to get on his boots. Not running, because that’s what got him hurt not too long ago, but being pretty speedy.

He slipped on his boots and headed back to his daddy, rocking on the balls of his feet in wait.

Tony plucked Peter's and his aprons off the rack, tying the little one around Peter before donning his own.

"Alright, first, we need to look up materials for the costume," Tony began, drawing up a holographic screen, "Jay, bring up material types that are flexible and lightweight, but also fairly sturdy and safe."


End file.
